One and Only
by Cerin Star
Summary: Jasper Nimo has to come to DWMA in search of a very specific meister, at the same time he strives to fight against his family for freedom. But his family wants him for a reason, his power, his curse. Now with an average teenage girl by his side he attempts to carve his way through the world of souls, defeating anyone in his path, other students, family, and Kishin included.
1. Chapter 1

I was late, extremely and horribly late. Orientation for freshman had started almost twenty minutes ago, I would be lucky if I hadn't missed it completely! Everything was mapped out, I would arrive in Death City at 7:00 A.M., from there I would drop my luggage at the girls' dorm around 7:30 A.M. depending upon how fast I walked, and next grab breakfast from a nearby fast food place and eat on the go. I would arrive at Death Weapon and Meister Academy, or DWMA, twenty minutes early to wait for orientation that was scheduled to start at 8:30 A.M. But no, my curiosity got the best of me so I started looking around the school, effectively throwing all plans of appearing to be a model student into a fiery pit of death.

I was now running at dangerous speeds around corners in attempt to find room 142 so I could at least catch the end of orientation if I was lucky. Swinging around the last corner I saw that the door was still closed, I had made it! Kinda! I stood in front of the door catching my breath and fixing my outfit but just as I was about to open it the door swung out and students started pouring into the hallway. I had a look I can only assume to have been that of extreme embarrassment as I stepped out of the way to let the non-tardy students through.

Once the others had stopped coming out I stepped forward to address the teacher "Hello my name is Elizabeth Ekler, I'm sorry for being late it won't happen again!" I was afraid not because I was late but because of the teacher who I had to apologize to, she had blonde hair, green eyes and a business like attitude, enforced by the black suit and white blouse she was wearing.

My fear quickly disappeared as she smiled at me "My name is Mrs. Evans, I teach first year meisters how to handle weapons. I would tell you what you missed at orientation but I have to run so please ask one of your classmates." I nodded my head and watched as she left, a silver haired man I didn't see before following after her. I smiled to myself and started looking around for someone who seemed friendly. I was helped by being able to see a little more than normal about them.

They all seemed average enough, except for one detail, no matter how kind the soul I could tell most were accustomed to fighting. It was a terrifying and depressing realization that I was the only person here who had never seen a real fight. I took solace in knowing that I some capability, but it was obvious these people were at a different level. Shaking my head I reinforced myself, it didn't matter, I wasn't here to be a meister, I had to train, that was all. With that justicfication in mind, I started walking toward a kinder looking soul.

Unfortunately, another person slammed into me. I hit the floor just before the unknown individual landed on me. It was weird that in that moment I felt an utter calm as if everything had fallen into place, like I had a straight path outlined in front of me with no off-shoots or obstacles. Little did I know the boy that fell into me had felt it too. He turned to me with a look of shock and confusion as if the world just dropped on his head. His golden eyes, just barely concealed below his unruly black hair, met my own blue ones. I don't know why I did it but I held out my hand and he took it. He began to glow, a pure black that seemed to suck in light while also giving it off. I don't know how but I suddenly knew who he was and why this had happened, but only a general idea.

His name was Jasper Nimo, he came to DWMA to look for a partner, and it had to be a specific. The story made little sense in that one second, but I had no option, I picked up the scythe and someone else started yelling.

It was the person who had knocked Jasper into me, his blonde hair was short, face contorted in rage. "THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME! AND NOW YOU EVEN HAVE A MEISTER BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME YOURSELF! Will a weapon who wants us to have a fair fight _please_ transform for me?!" It was more of a command than a request. "You!" he pointed to a meek looking girl who had a tag that said weapon on it. She went to step forward, looking somewhat annoyed, before an arm stopped her. I looked to the boy, he was deathly pale, and his hair was snow white. He was wearing black shirt and jeans that really made his skin stand out. The boy silently stepped forward and transformed forming a one edged sword like weapon. Not a katana, it was smaller and straight but bigger than a Nin-to.

Our opponent took his stance and I started to analyze the situation. He rear-wields a blade which means a style with a mix up off stabs and slashes, the weapon is meant for extremely close combat and swift kills, if kept at a distance I had an extreme advantage. Steeling my grip on Jasper I rushed forward slashing out at the very edge of my range. He easily dodged it by taking a step backwards but that was the goal, with him now off balance I turned the swing back following the reverse action while moving in an attempt to strike his side. He blocked with his weapon but was still sent sliding back a few feet. I couldn't let up now, we were too close, I couldn't let him have an advantage. Acting on that I swung up and to the right with the blunt of my scythe catching his jaw. He was sent into the wall he looked up stunned as I held my blade to his throat.

The blonde guy's weapon returned to his human form in a flash of green light, I took that as a sign that the battle was over and spun my scythe back to a resting position. I felt amazing, better than I ever had, then I realized I had enjoyed that battle. It was exciting, thrilling even, and that scared me. That I took such joy in fighting was frightnening but I didn't care, not then, not ever.

I saw a flash of black and _felt_ Jasper materialize next to me. I also saw the weapon of my opponent walk toward us. "Jasper Nimo, I, as your cousin, congratulate you on finding your partner." He said with a bow. I turned to see Jasper dumbfounded at his apparent cousin's actions. Rising from his bow his cousin looked from Jasper to me, back to Jasper then, with extreme speed he reared back his fist, punching Jasper straight in the face. "And that is what you get for getting in other people's business! Learn that being overly nice is a thing!" He walked away mumbling about how Jasper was an idiot for several reasons amits bouts of cursing. I stood there shocked letting it all sink in, then I went to Jasper as he was pulling himself off the floor.

"That's more like Aaron." He said wiping away blood from his mouth. Properly standing and not being on the floor, for once, let me get a better look at him. He was wearing a gray shirt and dark blue jeans, not fashionable but they fit him well. He was quite similar to his cousin sharing his paleness and was quite tall standing at what I estimated to be 5'8", four inches taller than me. "I apologize for our rather sudden and eventful meeting, my name is Jasper Nimo, but you already knew that, didn't you, Miss Elizabeth Ekler. Can we talk?" He didn't wait for a response and started walking away. I jogged to catch up to him and fell into step beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were sitting at an outside table at a place called Death Bucks Café, I don't know why but it sounded familiar. I discarded those thoughts and focused on the girl sitting in front of me. "So Elizabeth how much do you know about me? All I got about you is that you have an extremely keen ability to see souls and that despite your lack of training came to DWMA looking to control it."

"I know that you come to DWMA looking for a specific meister, but not why."

"Well if you don't mind can I go first? I have a lot to tell you." She nodded her head; I took a deep breath and prepared to explain my history. "2,000 years ago an extremely strong weapon was born, his power was immense, but he was not satisfied. There were two ways for him to increase his power, become a Death Scythe, I assume you know what that is?"

"Collect 99 Kishin eggs made of the corrupted souls of humans and one witch soul then Death will make a weapon more powerful as a reward."

"Correct, but the other option was offered to him by a powerful warlock, collect 200 human souls and he would give him far more power than any Death Scythe. Unfortunately he took the warlocks deal and slaughtered 200 innocent souls. He was then told by the warlock that if he got him the soul of Death he could further his power still. I'm sure you've already guessed but the weapon was an arrogant man and accepted the challenge. He was killed, quickly and effortlessly by Death. He was an impure monster, but he was not the only one. His family did not help him, but neither did they stop him or report his actions. They wanted his promised power. The Warlock, frustrated at the failure, cast a spell on the family, believing that their assistance could have changed the outcome. That day the Nimo clan was born, a cursed bloodline of powerful weapons and meisters. But there was one of the Nimo who would have to bear the families burden, they would be the strongest amongst all the weapons of the Nimo but they would not be able to resonate with most people, all but one. That child would be known as the Omni Weapon and be able to transform into any and all weapons. Sounds great right, like the Nimo clan got off easy? Wrong."

I looked down at the ground with a grimace. Elizabeth already looked sad hearing this tale and the next bit of info would only make it worse but she should know. "I am the only Omni weapon of 10 that have found their partner…" It didn't seem like much until you really thought about it. That meant that nine insanely strong individuals were forced to not use their power, never capable of truly connecting with someone. It was depressing but the truth often is. I looked up and saw tears in Elizabeth's eyes. Grabbing her hand I shot forth a spark of Soul Resonance, showing her how I felt, that same sorrow, but more prominently, joy. I had found her.

"That is my backstory but about what happened today. That guy we fought was a second year who was trying to pressure some girl to be his partner. I told him to lay off and he took it as a personal insult and well you saw the rest. Aaron is my cousin, a fellow weapon and clansmen. That's about all for me how about you?"

"I don't have any dark curse from thousands of years ago or really anything extraordinary. I'm a relatively normal girl, but from a young age I had a knack for seeing souls. I was taught to control it back in New York but recently it flared up and I can't control it anymore. I now see the souls of everyone I meet." She had a look of pain and shame, like she thought I was going to yell and scream at her for being a monster. Probably because someone had. "I know it's really disconcerting bu-"

"It doesn't bother me" I cut her off. "Why would it? It's not like you can control it, it's no different than me not being able to connect with most people despite us being compatible if I were normal." She looked up at me and smiled. Wow was the word that came to mind. I could get used to seeing that. Her light blue eyes, a pretty face framed by dark brown hair. She was beautiful. I forcefully dragged my mind away from that I continued "Before I forget, there is a question I need to ask you. Will you be my partner?"

She looked down at the floor hiding her face. "I'm really sorry Jasper but I don't plan on being a meister for long, I just want to control my ability then I plan to go back to New York."

"And? That doesn't mean we can't be a pair, even the NOT students have to learn to wield weapons, so we can be partners. In fact you can see my soul right now and I'm sure you can tell it is quite powerful, so if you can restrain yourself from seeing mine then you should be fine on a day to day basis. So how about it?"

"You would do that for me? Let me see your soul everyday never being able to lie to me, surprise me, anything?"

"For my one and only? Anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick PSA, _the entirety of this story is already written._ I'll be uploading a new chapter every Friday from now on to give me time to make edits. And no, I did not write all of the rest since the last chapter, its been done for about a month now, in the process for I think over a year, so worry not about the uploads stopping. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

I was walking down the street toward the girls' dorm with Jasper behind me, my head lowered so that people couldn't see my face, my very red face. _"For my one and only? Anything."_ That's what Jasper had said to me and though I know he didn't mean anything by it besides that he would help his meister, the only one he could have, it was still shocking, and embarrassing.

I shook my head, resolving myself to think nothing of it if he didn't. I increased my speed as I rounded the final corner to the girls' dorm, pulling ahead of Jasper. He caught up to me at the gate and said "See you later, I guess. I live a few blocks that way." he pointed left "I'll pick you up here tomorrow?" I nodded my head and turned to walk inside, stopping when he grabbed my arm. In a whisper he continued "I don't think I need to tell you this but don't let them know if you can avoid it." Nodding once more he released me and I continued in.

I walked in the front door and saw a large amount of luggage stacked nearby, probably from all the other new occupants. I continued on and heard laughter coming from the kitchen, I decided I should join them to not be a stranger. I looked inside to see five other girls sitting around the island, I remembered seeing some of them at orientation. But of all the people there one stood out the most, one of the meanest most vindictive souls I had ever seen, one I already knew. Victoria, my best friend of six years was sitting at the head of the group. I couldn't help but be confused, why was she here? Her father refused to let her be a meister. If she got permission I was never told, but then again she had lied to me for who knows how long...

"Ah! Elizabeth! It's been awhile hasn't it? How about you come and sit down with us?" Crap, she saw me, I could've turned around and run but I didn't. I walked forward and sat opposite her. She leaned forward and started talking "So what have you been doing recently? Learning more control I hope."

"Working on it." I said it with an emotionless face because I knew that if I allowed myself to show emotion, it would be fear.

"So does anyone else know? Or were you going to let them live in ignorance of your power?" She raise an eyebrow, the cocky smile showing itself. At this point the other girls were realizing this wasn't a happy reunion between friends. "Well come on Liz why don't you tell them? Or shall I?" I remained silent. "Fine. So girls did you know the Liz here can't control her ability to see souls? That right now she sees everything about you?" I saw all of them quickly step back, fear and hatred in their eyes. But there was one who was different, a quiet girl that was right next to me was calmly drinking tea. She had long black hair and frameless glasses that hid dark purple eyes, as I had no control I immediately saw her soul. She was calm, quiet and reserved but undeniably kind. The one from this morning!

"What the hell?! How can she not control her Sight?" The girl closest to Victoria said. I was scared and angry, but above that I was confident. Victoria wasn't the only one who knew secrets. I opened my mouth, meaning to tell them all what Victoria really was, a total bitch. Before I could even say a word her eyes narrowed and then weirdest thing I had ever seen happened. Her soul changed, that deep purple became a pleasant green. Instead of her horrible nature this soul said she was exactly what she pretended to be, nice, caring, an all-around decent human being.

I couldn't do anything, if there was another person capable of seeing souls here she would ask them to check what I said. They would say I was lying and things would only get worse. I was dejected, I had nothing, Victoria would ruin my school life, again, and I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"That's enough!" I turned to look at whoever had just come into the room. She had short blonde hair and green eyes with a fiery look to them. "People come to DWMA to learn to control their abilities, meisters don't usually have this problem, but why are all our first year weapons in NOT here? To learn control. You are no different than her. Now scram, all of you!"

I quickly got out of my seat but was pulled to the side as I passed, so was the girl that didn't jump away. "Come on we need to see the headmaster." This unknown girl began dragging both of us through the main room of the dorm, I didn't know what she was doing but the girl next to me, who was also being dragged, didn't seem to care. Our dragger suddenly stopped causing us both to stumble forward, I almost fell but was held up by this mystery blonde. We were at the foot of a staircase looking up at an older woman; she had brown hair down to her mid-back. She was wearing a green sleeveless vest over a tan long sleeved blouse, which matched her brown skirt that went down to her ankles. I don't know why but I liked her, she had a motherly feel.

"Excuse me Dorm Supervisor I'd like to ask that these two replace my old roommates. There are special circumstances, I think they need to be with someone experienced in the world of Souls." I looked over to the blonde with a shocked look on my face. She wanted to be my roommate?! I was worried about all the possible reasons she was dragging us through this house but a request to be roommates? That was one I didn't expect.

"Sure I don't see why not. Assuming they are fine with it." She turned and continued up the stairs.

"Thank you ma'am! So I assume your both fine with it right?" I nodded dumbfounded and looked over to the quite girl who also nodded. This was happening right? I wasn't going insane? No matter, I got lucky and I knew it, really extremely lucky. "Grab your bags then and I'll show you to your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we had finished unpacking our stuff we all sat in a circle on the floor giving introductions, the quiet girl was named Genevieve Marl. She was another first year and a weapon, specifically a rapier. My blonde savior was named Kelsey Retter, a second year meister. Shortly after introductions someone knocked on our door.

"Kelsey? You there?" I recoiled, the voice was definitely male, and no male should be in the girls' dorm. Kelsey on the other hand shot toward the door, pulling it open. There stood a nice looking guy, his dark brown hair was short and his caramel eyes, which matched his skin, had an inviting, warm look to them. Kelsey pulled him down into a hug pressing herself against him. Now standing I could see he was almost a full head above her and she was just as tall as me.

"Are you guys Kelsey's new roommates? I'm her partner, Jake Porter. Sorry for barging in her it's just that the girls told me to come in whenever." He held out his hand to me, taking it I pulled myself up.

"Elizabeth Ekler, first year meister in the NOT program." I shook his hand then backed up so Genevieve could talk to him.

"Genevieve Marl, first year weapon in the NOT program." She also took his hand.

"Oh! Another weapon! If you ever need any help feel free to ask me. Me and Kelsey are in the EAT program, second year." He smiled warmly at us. "Anyway I came to grab Kelsey, but if you need to stay and get them settled it's fine."

"Oh no their totally fine!" Kelsey looked at us and although she was smiling I got the feeling that saying we needed her would mean a fate worse than death. Following that instinct I deftly nodded my head and watched them walk out the door.

"That aura…" I heard Genevieve whisper as she slowly walked to her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Closing the door to my apartment, I slumped to the floor. I found her, my meister, I was the first Omni weapon to do it. I chuckled at the sheer ridiculous luck. I may have never found her if I hadn't helped that girl, if she hadn't been late, if that guy hadn't pushed me just the way he did, among other things. The absurdity of such a coincidence was astounding.

"Did you have a good day Jasper?" My mood faded as quickly as it had come. Looking over I saw exactly what I didn't want to, Aaron, standing in the door to my kitchen. Of all my family, he was preferrable but he wasn't there for no reason, and it was probably a clan matter. "But of course you did, you met your partner. I hope you appreciate how stupid all that was." He walked over to me holding out his hand. I took it to stand up, then walked to the kitchen. He had dinner on the table, which while confusing, seeing as this wasn't his house, I didn't care.

"Why did you make me dinner and why are you in my house?"

"Don't be that way, we're family aren't we?" he sat down at the table. It, like the rest of the place was all new, paid for by my clan. Black and white everything 'decorated' the large townhouse that I truly didn't need, pity money from being their cursed child. It had almost nothing except the standard furniture, not so much as a picture on the walls. Nothing really worth capturing in a frame.

For the next half hour I ate in silence, wondering why Aaron was here. After dinner he stood from his chair and begun clearing dishes. I started washing them as he walked into the living room, coming back with an unmarked box.

"NO! If that is what I think that is get it out of my house!" I was seething.

"At least look at it, you know this is important." He tried to smile in that devilish way he had a habit of doing when he wanted you to be unnerved, but his heart wasn't in it, he couldn't even m,anage to hide the pity in his eyes. We knew days like this would come, for him and me both.

I didn't want to open that box, but he was right, and he knew I knew it. I hated it but I materialized a blade from my hand and cut the tape. Inside I found my exact expectation, a black suit meant to hug a person's body. A stealth combat suit, made specifically for Elizabeth's shape. I was pissed, angrier than I had ever been.

"WHO THE HELL WAS TAILING ME!" I screamed at Aaron, knowing full well he had nothing to do with it, but despite the saying the messenger was going to be shot.

"Keep looking."

I started tearing through the box, knives, zipties and all other else flying around the room, looking for some form of proof and found it in the form of a letter. I tore it open to see which of the arrogant pricks that I unfortunately labeled as family had tailed me.

 _Dear Jasper,_

 _I know your probably angry but first, calm down. I'm sorry about this but it was an order and I'm glad it was me seeing as you may have seriously injured anyone else. You have to think about this, if you get rid of that suit it is the equivalent of declaring war on the entirety of the Nimo. Think positively, they may never even ask anything of you._

 _Love, your sister_

 _Emily_

That last line actually made me laugh. Those old bastards would never let me get away from them till they were in a grave, not even then if they got their way. I had calmed down knowing it was my sister that had done this, she could be trusted. She was also right, I hated the Nimo but I couldn't fight them. Hell, maybe she could use it against a Kishin egg.

"Jasper I know you despise the Nimo, and so do I. I plan to fight them eventually and I hope at that time you will stand with me." With that Aaron toward my door. "Till then, play along. Keep up the pleasantries, till we can take them in one fell swoop." Then he was gone, leaving me in the mess of supplies scattered on the floor, hoping that by some miracle we would be left alone. I would not recieve anything like that, but just the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

My head was down, fiddling mindlessly with the edge of my skirt. Every second that ticked by was met with an increase to my anxiety. Soon Jasper would be here, and I would have to tell him about Victoria, and that she had made sure everyone in the dorm knew about my abilities. It was nerve wracking, just waiting was a challenge, I had almost decided to head to school by myself several times.

Finally, I had relief, well not exactly. I caught sight of Jasper coming down the street, his casual pace quickened when he met my gaze. A brief smile flicked across his lips, at what I couldn't tell.

"Nice uniform, tasteful." He had a mirth to him that was refreshing as it was aggravating in my state. Looking down, I thought nothing in particular about my clothing, before I looked back at him. We were exact images of each other, blue jacket, white shirt, black tie and tan pants. I had a skirt, but you get the idea.

Trying my best to grin, I turned away. His hand caught my arm. "Something wrong?" I resumed my previous action of staring at the sidewalk.

"They found out." I paused. "About my power, Victoria was there. I don't know how and I don't really care at the moment, what matters is that they know. All of them."

Jasper let out a loud sigh, just before knocking me of my feet. As I fell my arms stretched behind me in an attempt to catch myself, but I was stopped short, cold metal underneath my hands. Taking in my position, I saw that I was now sitting on a small circular shield, completely black, with a silver edge.

Then I rose into the air. Panicking, I looked over the edge of the Weapon, noting how quickly we were ascending. "Jasper what is this and what are we doing?!"

"A flying shield, and we are skipping school."

"But its the first proper day, we should be there."

"Calm down, you can meet and greet the math teacher later, for now, I want to here about this Victoria person. Sounds like a bitch, one you know." He paused, and I swore I could feel his eyes on me. "Besides, do you really want to go? Be around the standard high-school idiots, ones with sharp weapons, used to fighting, and all trying to be "top dog" as it were? Say the word, and I'll take us to the school."

I looked out over the city and surrounding desert, we were far above the buildings now and it was all plain to see. It made me feel free, like I didn't have the obligation of the looming DWMA building in front of me. The view of birds, I could get used to this. Maybe the setting was in his favor, but I decided.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Jasper rapidly sped up, air screaming in my ears as a wide grin broke out on my face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we?" I asked as my feet touched the ground, Jasper slipping out from under me. It was a small town, a few local businesses and a diner nearby. A bedroom town of sorts.

"No idea, it was the first bit of civilization I saw, and so." He waved at the surrounding lack of, well, anything. "Now what can we do that won't get us in trouble..."

Noticing a library, I pointed toward it, Jasper following. After a brief interchange with the librarian, and older woman that asked for nothing more than our names and identification, we walked back to the newspaper records. According to Jasper we were hear to learn about the history of the town of Gerundville, as this place was called.

In a whisper, Jasper asked. "So who is this Victoria?" He began to leaf through the stack of local papers, dating back to the eighties, in some attempt to keep up our story.

"She was the first person that found out about my uncontrollable ability. We were friends, until I saw her soul, and your right. She's a bitch. Didn't use to be, there was another time when I couldn't control my ability, but not like this. I had to focus to see anything more than, yes, you do have a soul." I paused, taking a deep breath and scanning an article about a local farmers cow dying. Newsworthy, truly. "Then she told everyone from school, the last month was... undesirable."

"And now you're here." Jasper narrowed his eyes, seemingly actually reading the rather boring events in the towns history. "Seems that one of the reporters was really interested in DWMA, he has all kinds of pieces on different meisters. Huh." He folded his current issue in half, placing it back in the archive, before looking to me.

"So what now? Are you gonna leave DWMA, move out of the dorm?" He cast a sideways gaze toward me, a questioning look in his eyes. "Run away?"

He was testing me. I knew it, but my chest tightened anyway. What would I do? Let Victoria win? Not again, I had a chance here.

"No, I'll stay, and do what I intended to in the first place. Control my sight, and I have a partner to help me do it." I answered the challenge, puffing my chest out ever so slightly. Jasper smiled at me, more of a smirk really, but a kind one.

"Damn straight." We laughed, a hearty and loud one, I noticed the librarian leaning out from the counter to see us, a dissatisfied look on her face. "Now let's go get lunch."

"Will they serve us if we're in school uniforms?" I asked as we left the library, heading for the diner.

"Let's find out!" I wish I had his confidence. As we entered a waitress, the only one in the building, looked at us. Her face told me what she was thinking, 'You aren't supposed to be here.' Fearing we were about to be chewed out, I went to pull at Jasper's arm, finding him stalk still, every muscle tensed.

"Table or booth?" She said picking up menus.

"Aren't you going to tell us to leave? It's really obvious that were skipping school right now." I was shocked that she was just going to let us off the hook like that.

"And? The school around here doesn't have uniforms so I know you're from a different town. What's the point in sending you back if the day is already half gone? You'll be counted absent no matter what."

"But still-" She cut me off raising her hand.

"You are plenty old enough to realize what will happen if you make a habit off skipping, you made the decision to do it anyway. If I kick you out you'll just go somewhere that will serve you. May as well be us." Taking a quick look at her, I noticed the deep black ponytail she wore, and the extremely bright blue eyes she had. "Plus you're with Jasper so there is that."

"You know him?" I said as I sat the booth we had been directed to.

"She's my cousin, from a branch family, Rachelle." He said, looking away.

"So this is her huh? The meister of a cursed weapon. Must be quiet something. What would you like to eat?" She took our orders then went to the back. We ate in silence while Jasper stared at his plate, refusing eye contact. I spent the last few minutes looking at cracks in the red pleather of our booth, trying to not be awkward.

"What was that about?" I asked when we got a good distance from the diner.

"Rachelle is a Nimo, I hate her."

"You mean family? Is that reason enough to hate her? I get that you don't like the clan but still."

"Six." He said stopping.

"What?" I got ahead of him to see his face, finding it rather angry.

"That is the number of people in my family I trust, not like, trust. I think one of them is a prick." He continued walking down the street.

"Out of the entire clan you like _and_ trust five?"

"Yes! Out of all 1,238 clan members, all of who I have met, I like five!" He yelled, turning to continue his rant. "They worshiped me for being their cursed child! Their symbol! And what did I get out of it? The promise I would never have a partner!" **Slap**.

"I'm your partner stupid!" I looked at him in rage. He was clutching his cheek in surprise. His face morphed to that of resigned bitterness, with just a bit of happiness mixed in.

"Thanks I needed that."

"Don't you ever say you don't have a partner. Or I'll punch you harder next time."

"Yeah I know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I closed the door to my room, slowly sliding to the floor. _"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it."_ The mantra continued through my mind, thinking back to my rather rash action. For god's sake I slapped him! What the hell?!

Moaning my aggravation, I got and jumped onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow. Genevieve and Kelsey found me like that when they returned.

"Now." Kelsey's tone was stern, when I turned I saw her hands were on her hips, she wasn't happy. "Will you please explain as to why Genevieve saw you get _flown_ away this morning, then not show up at school."

"Uhh, well, you see... yeah I got nothing." I flashed a smile, to no avail. My roommate put her head in one hand, foot tapping against the floor. "Okay, okay. I was with my... partner, Jasper..."

Kelsey didn't respond for a moment, brow furrowed, eventually she let out a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Why do you already have a partner and why shouldn't I slap him upside the head?"

"Because of... circumstances... on both counts." She looked at me, frustration showing. "We went out to talk about Victoria, the girl from last night. She was on old friend from New York, and she's not exactly as it appears. Somehow she changed the way her soul looks, and made it into DWMA. Jasper was concerned for me, that's all." I pulled my knees to my body, peering over them to look at the strangely authoritative blonde sitting in front of me.

"Fine, call your partner, I would like to meet him. I'm worried that he might be a "  
bad boy" as it were, tell him to be here around 7:50 tomorrow morning." She gave me a smirk, accepting my bashful statements. "But if he looks shady!" She stood, moving over to her dresser.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my phone dialing for Jasper. He picked up on the first ring. "Yes?" He grunted, followed by a slam. "Sorry, moving some junk out of the kitchen."

"Well, my roommate," I paused seeing Genevieve, raise her hand as well. "Roommates rather, would like to meet you. Kelsey wants you to be here by 7:50 tomorrow morning. Can you make it?"

"How about we meet in about two hours at Death Garden and I'll treat you to dinner?" He asked, I could tell he was smirking.

Putting my phone to my shoulder I asked. "You guys up for dinner, Jasper's treat. Death Garden." I didn't fail to catch the devilish look in Kelsey's eye.

"Sure, and I'm gonna call Jake as well." She said, suddenly taking a much harder look at her hair in the mirror. Genevieve nodded her consent, plans were set.

"We'll see you there." I replied, my own wry grin forming.

"Awesome, later." The call clicked off, I couldn't help but watch my screen for awhile, lightly laughing. That charismatic son of gun.

* * *

 **Maybe today I'll remember all the things I meant to make mention of. First off, if there were a bunch of mistakes in this one, I couldn't really control that, for some reason my word processor refused to work properly, sorry about that. Secondly, it appears to be a thing to use the color of the soul to tell you what exactly a person is, witch, shinigami and so on, I didn't know that when writing. So instead the color is one that fits the person best, purple is evil, red is Madness, anything else is fair game. Also, the next chapter will introduce the final main character and the only one that really matters for awhile! Furthermore, after the last chapter there will be one more update for something called Patch Notes, they will talk about all of the ideas that I had or cut from the story as well as any Easter eggs. One last thing, eventually the rating will be upped to M for some violence reasons, but that's it, it isn't particularly gruesome either, so I wouldn't worry. Thanks for reading, till next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper

I was sitting at Death Garden, bored out of my mind as I waited for Elizabeth and company, whoever that was exactly. I was about to call and see where they were when I was tapped on the shoulder. The guy was similar age to myself, just a bit older. I was on edge, I never understood people striking up conversation with random people in public, but his warm smile made me betray myself.

"Jasper Nimo, right?" He asked, extending a hand.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" I shook his outstretched hand, settling into my more polite rhythm that noble-hood had drilled into me.

"Jake Porter, Kelsey's weapon. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, likewise!" I perked up, realizing exactly who it was I was speaking to. Based on the earlier phone call, Kelsey wasn't thrilled with my decisions from this morning. It'd be nice if her partner would speak in my favor. "Thank you for helping with Elizabeth."

"No problem, I had problems with transforming in the beginning, its no different. It's just scale." He smiled, a genuine kind that made me feel… disconcerted. Kind people, I swear.

"Well well well, if it isn't our little troublemaker..." Jake and I turned to see three girls walk toward us. Elizabeth amongst them, she waved, a warning smile on her face. My eyes slid to her right, watching as the blonde in the group marched straight up to me, extending a hand. "Kelsey Retter, seems you've met Jake! He's my partner!" I wasn't as cautious as I should have been, blindly going to meet her hand, when we were less than an inch away, she moved. Her hand slipped past my own, in knee jerk reaction I formed a metal plate over my stomach.

Kelsey's smile was smug for moment, then the pain registered. "The fuck?!" She started waving her hand in a vain attempt to shake the throbbing away. "Son of a whore!"

Jake stepped over her looking at her hand, after confirming it wasn't broken he flicked her head. "You shouldn't hit people. And language."

"Sorry, automatic reaction..." I let the sentence die under her glare.

"She hit you, you don't have to apologize." Jake said, clear exasperation in his voice, I felt like he dealt with this a lot.

"I still feel bad. She hel-"

"Stop with your stupid pleasantness! It makes me regret trying to punch you." Kelsey said releasing her hand and standing up straight.

"Now that our rather colorful upper-classmen is done..." The third girl, one I had yet to meet came forward. "Genevieve Marl, nice to meet you." I hesitated before taking her hand, an imperceptible moment to anyone not looking for it. Marl… I knew that name… Despite the thoughts I moved onward, it was nothing to bring up now, or possibly ever...

"Well then shall we get a table?" Elizabeth chimed.

"Already taken care of." I said smiling. "Follow me." I walked farther into the restaurant and stopped at a door that read Private Room. "Here we are."

"How did you get this so fast?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you ever need a restaurant to do something for you, throw money at them." I said.

"But you are already paying for dinner, you didn't need to do this." Jake said.

"Actually I did, I assume Elizabeth didn't tell you anything about me? If you want to be around us you need to be prepared for whatever may happen." My words turned the mood serious, there faces turning more stoic that jovial.

"What could be worse than Elizabeth's secret?" Genevieve asked, slight trepidation in her voice.

So I told them about the history of the Omni weapon, what my clan did, my curse. The reactions were mixed, the most prevalent being that of surprise, that a weapon like me could exist.

"If you associate with me you will most likely be followed by the Nimo clan. It was no coincidence Rachelle was at the diner today. It's likely if we had gone into the back we would have found the actual staff tied up. They're trying to tell me I can't get away. They will _never_ let me and Elizabeth go. I wouldn't expect you to deal with that. So if you choose to I will respect wanting nothing to do with me. This applies to you as well Elizabeth, if you want I can get you awa-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Elizabeth glared, a definitive edge in her gaze. "You keep doing that!"

"Ooh, Lizzy is getting passionate, you sure you're only partners?" Kelsey snickered, then a scowl formed. "Like hell will we let that happen. They want you and Elizabeth, they're going to have to climb over my corpse first."

"Damn straight." said Jake.

"Language Jakey boy." His partner replied with a smug grin, met with his own eye rolling.

"Though I do not wish to die, I share the sentiment." Genevieve said.

"Thank you, all. But I can't help but ask, why trust me" I noticed Elizabeth's pointed look out of the corner of my eye. "Excuse me, us, so quickly?"

"Jasper." Kelsey looked straight forward, searching along my body. "This is the world of Souls, we learn to trust good people sooner rather than later, not only because we see more than the average person, but because it may save our lives."

I paused, mouth slightly open, it was so different from the Nimo. There the motto was to trust no one. "Thank you." I said once more before a broad grin spread across my face. "So does everyone know what they want?"

"You know it, I'm gonna make you pay in full for getting Elizabeth to skip!" Kelsey exclaimed.

I turned the knob on the door to let them know it was okay to come in, then turned back to my seat. As we ate are meal I couldn't help thinking about how lucky I was these were good people, and they thought I was too. It made me feel… good, comforted I guess. _'Genevieve is quiet_ _and_ _she seems very sweet. Kelsey… she's loud but she seems nice. Jake is a very pleasant person in an all around sense. And then there_ _'_ _s Elizabeth,_ _we haven't been partners very long, things went fast, and I'm happy about it._ _If they have the power, it may just be possible for them to truly help us._

I smiled to myself, now outside the restaurant, for just a moment, before I felt people approaching. "Elizabeth."

"Whats up Jasper?" Elizabeth turned to me. "Something wrong?" I grabbed her hand, she was surprised at first, I quickly sent a soul wavelength to her sharing my thoughts, the intended affect was the result. She whipped her head in the direction of the approaching group focusing her Sight. "Got it. Everyone! Seven souls are approaching, ill intent, and there are three meister/weapon pairs!"

"Wait, what, how can you-" Kelsey started before someone yelled out.

"There they are! Let's kick that bitch's ass!" I turned toward the thugs, they were exactly as Elizabeth described, one alone with a conventional weapon, three with demon weapons in hand. They began running forward.

"They are after us, I expect for Elizabeth, I'm sorry about this but I'm going to have to ask you to stand by your words right now." I said before transforming into my scythe form, into Elizabeth's hands.

"Morons, Jake let's go!" Kelsey held out her hands as Jake shone with a golden light. A black scabbard with, gold accents appeared in her palms. As she drew her blade it seemed to almost shine in the moonlight, it was Jake's weapon form, a Katana! I wish I could see it in my human form instead of weapon. "You screwed up you twats!" She charged forward.

"This is a real shame, unfortunately I lack a partner so this one is up to you guys. Don't worry I can defend myself." Genevieve called out to us.

"Everyone, I'm sorry and thank you!" Elizabeth charged forward, the battle had begun.

"The three pairs get the two with weapons, loner take out that girl in the back!" The guy in the lead shouted to his partners. "The target is mine, you two hit the second year!" Two broke of two get to Kelsey while the leader charged us.

"Jasper we have to help Gene-" Elizabeth tried to double back, but the leader appeared in front of us.

"Not so fast, monster!" He swung his weapon downward. Elizabeth jumped back and took an offensive stance, as best she could. He gave us a breather, I suspect sizing us up. That was a big mistake, I started my observations, the weapon was a large axe, the meister approximately 6'1" with broad shoulders. The night could hide his face but not his entire body.

 _"_ _Elizabeth, keep calm. I believe him to be an offensive specialized fighter, a single overhead strike_ will _take you down, it is also a likely attack for him to use. Play the endurance game, never block anything and wear him down."_ I sent information through our soul link. I felt the mental nod before she leapt forward.

His reaction was quick considering the weapon he was using, it was also expected. Elizabeth easily dodged the overhead strike before taking a slash at his side, it connected but the cut was shallow. A scream rang out, I looked over to see Genevieve standing over her attacker, one hand in the from of a blade, her adversary was kneeling holding his arm. Elizabeth took the distraction for all that it was worth, rushing forward she slammed the end of the shaft into the leaders stomach. He stumbled backward, but she wasn't done. Elizabeth spun in a full circle before bringing the non-bladed part of the scythe down on his shoulder. The leader was on the floor with my blade held to his throat.

"Leave! Now! We won't come after you, provided you do." The other attackers turned toward us, and seeing their leader defeated began to panic. They quickly ran off down the street.

Kelsey ran toward us. "What do you mean your not pursuing this?! Find out who those idiots were and report them!"

"I agree!" Jake went back to his human form. "Elizabeth, they meant to really harm you! They _will_ try again!"

"They won't." I went back to human form as well. "They were thoroughly defeated, they'll back off. At least I think so, but I'm not risking it. I'll be on guard tonight for you guys."

"We live in the dorm, you can't stay there." Genevieve walked up. "Do you plan to hide all night?"

"We can handle it Jasper." Kelsey patted my shoulder. "I won't let anything happen."

I nodded my head in agreement, despite my plans on still being there. "Don't worry man, no one will try anything in the dorm." Jake assured me. Still not changing my mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was perched on a branch that overlooked the training area of the dorm, near the kitchen. Getting in was much easier than I expected, but then again the residents were the security system. I jumped down into the yard and crept toward the window, my training wasn't for nothing. Easing it open I found a surprising scene. Three girls were in the kitchen, quietly arguing, that wasn't odd, but the topic was.

"Why in the hell did they attack them?! They're going to track that straight back to you, and now we're screwed for just knowing about it!" A girl with short blonde hair said.

"Calm down! She said she wouldn't come after us!" This one had shoulder length brown hair.

"And you believe her! The teachers will be told by morning!" The last one had short brown hair.

"Why didn't you just wait for an official fight!"

"The guys said they didn't want to go four V one in an official match! We had to get their help-"

"Wow, so their willing to be unfair pricks as long as no one knows huh, not surprising just aggravating." I lifted myself through the window.

"What are you doing here! We'll scream for the dorm supervisor!" Short brown hair said to me, obvious fear in her eyes.

"No you won't, I just heard you all talking about an attack on another student, I may get expelled, but, you'll be imprisoned, you have no advantage here." I felt that was enough but I was in a bad mood so I smiled then added in a soft tone. "Oh and I'd crush your throat before you utter a word. My resources are extensive, it wouldn't be much to cover up." I enjoyed seeing that fear entirely too much, my smile widening. "If you screw with Elizabeth again, **I** **will end you.** " I leaned forward, widening my eyes. "That is how far I would go for her, understand that, and cower in your own pitiful fear." I wanted these girls to see me as a monster, and based on the reaction I did just that, even if the lines were a bit cheesy.

With that done I slipped out the dorm, I wouldn't need to keep watch. I made my way back to my house as quickly as the rooftops could take me, I didn't want to be seen on the streets. For the second time that day I felt a presence, this one was different though, it seemed to appear within a few feet of me suddenly. Whoever it was had been hiding themselves.

"Who's there?" I stopped on the current rooftop eying the access door. The person stepped out. I recognized her immediately, Emily, my older sister.

"You got me Jasper!" She had a large smile despite both of us knowing she let me find her.

"So you decided to show yourself. I knew you were in town but I thought you'd hide longer."

"Well, turns out Faith and Hope can only stay awake for four days at a time, I decided to crash at your place so they could rest. You weren't there though so I went looking. Sneaking into the girls' dorm, eh? Not bad Jasper." She was jeering me and I knew it, but still. "You shouldn't let girls know how frightening you are, it may scare them away." She leaned toward me, whispering in my ear.

I stepped away, I knew she was right but I didn't care. "Four days is extremely impressive at their age, most nine year olds wouldn't last two. Even most clan children manage three at best." With that I ran home as fast as I could, it was getting late.


	5. Chapter 5

Genevieve

I was sneaking through the downstairs of the girls' dorm, trying to make sure I didn't wake anyone on my way to the kitchen. Voices were coming from my destination, one line in particular stuck out to me. "Why didn't you just wait for an official fight!" That would mean they fought someone in a non official fight, like what happened tonight, so either another attack happened or they were talking about us. I decided to sneak closer and continue listening.

As their conversation began to end I started slipping back to my room but the girls raised alarm about an intruder, stopping me in my tracks. Peeking ever so slightly around the door I saw a familiar person, Jasper. He spoke with… hatred, fury. I found myself shrinking backward even though his words weren't directed at me.

"Oh and I'd crush your throat before you utter a word. My resources are extensive, it wouldn't be much to cover up... If you screw with Elizabeth again, **I** **will end you.** " He paused. "That is how far I would go for her, understand that, and cower in your own pitiful fear." That was when I realized, I knew nothing about Jasper Nimo, and I was afraid to learn. Throwing caution to the wind and I ran straight back to my room, falling into a fitful sleep soon after.

The next morning I woke feeling groggy. Looking around the room, both Elizabeth and Kelsey had already left. Shuffling down to the showers I took stock of last night. _"Jasper sn_ _uck_ _into the girls' dorm despite our reassurances, as luck would have it they were speaking in the kitchen. After threatening them he left. I also stumbled upon them, this is to coincidental, actually I remember Jasper saying something about how lucky it had all been._ _I need to look into these attackers more, I'll start with that boy."_ I recalled the face of the one who attacked me. Unlike the others I had been near a streetlight so I saw him. _"Short red hair, just barely taller than myself, he was slight but strong, if I had been a meister I would have lost to him, my blade saved me."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stepped into DWMA and immediately turned toward the cafeteria, I needed to find the boy and that was the most likely place for him to be. Slowly combing my way through the tables I saw a full array of uniforms, all of which permitted by the school. Sailors, blazers, sweaters and any other manner of clothing were assembled, some of them resembled costumes more than uniforms. DWMA is unique in many aspects. Abandoning the cafeteria search I headed to the first year classrooms instead. Still, the one I was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

The first bell rang. I started running back to my class when out the corner of my eye I saw him, a boy with short red hair running the opposite direction. "Oi, you! Get back here!" I yelled turning to follow him. He glanced over his shoulder, recognition flashed across his features before he truly began running. If nothing else he ran fast, my pursuit went unhindered but I still barely kept him in sight. Turning a corner I found him stopped leaning his hands against the railing of a balcony. He was cornered.

"I got you now, so explain yourself. Who are you and why did you attack us?"

"I-I-I'm sorry but I really need you to leave me alone so-"

"NO! I want answers!"

"Well now's a really bad time so if you coul-"

"Where are you brat?" We both recognized that voice, the leader from yesterday.

"Damn it! I don't have time to explain but my name is Carter Denson, and we both need to get out of here, nowish!" He seemed panicky. Like he didn't want to see his leader.

"We aren't letting you get away! That monster will be dealt with even if you tell on us, so just let it go! We don't have to do this!" It was the leader again. "Come on kid, this section is abandoned, no one will here you scream, so just surrender."

"I don't get what's happening but it appears as if you guys had a falling out," I turned to him "So I guess I can help you try and escape. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and ran, just as we turned I saw a large man with an axe in hand. We continued running throughout the building trying to shake the man but he managed to keep up until the inevitable occurred, we ran into another dead end.

"Come here you brat, you've pissed me off now." The leader shouted. Carter pulled me into a near by classroom. Panicking I looked for a place to hide, a locker in the corner was filled with cleaning supplies, but it wasn't big enough for us both. I tried to shove Carter in but he was stronger than me. He locked me inside it, I could see his smile through the grate, he knew what was about to happen.

"Sorry but no way that lowlife would leave a girl alone if he found her in this abandoned section. Especially in this mood." He turned away, walking toward the center of the room. Unlike most rooms that resembled lecture halls, this one was a more traditional classroom. All the desks were stacked in the back of the room leaving most of the floor free, this was likely to devolve into a fight. The door slammed open, the leader standing there.

"So here you are you little brat! You think you can just try and betray us like that!" The large boy easily lifted Carter by his shirt.

"Yeah you brat! Even if your father is a pro-meister, you can't try that crap!" The weapon spoke up, sounded male as well. "Besides that washed up swordsman is nothing anymore!"

"Don't insult my father! He could kill you both within seconds!" Carter declared with a kick to the boy's stomach, forcing him to release him. "We should be ashamed of ourselves, we're meisters! Not thugs!"

"Hah! You think your hot shit huh? Well newsflash Swords Meister, you don't have a weapon! You can't beat us!" The leader seemed confident, as he should be. He began swinging at Carter with his axe, barely missing each time. I wanted to help him. I transformed my hand into a blade and brought it down on the lock, snapping it in two.

"Carter!" My body began to shine as all weapons do when they transform. I felt myself change into my weapon form, the rapier in Carter's hand. "If you're a swordsman you should be capable with a rapier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had just met this girl, I didn't even know her name, but she was in my hands, the form of a rapier. And a beautiful rapier she was, the blade was thin and narrow, both sides edged. The cross guard was gold and rounded, reaching down down to the pommel to protect my hand. The hilt was leather wrapped and the perfect length for a one handed sword. At least for me.

I felt confident with such a weapon in hand, the other me taking over. I quickly jumped toward Tyler. He raised his axe in defense, but it was nowhere near as agile as my weapon. I opened with a stab to his left shoulder, severely weakening him, next a slash to both legs to put him on his knees. I leveled my blade with his throat. He tried to swipe at me with his axe, but I knocked the weaker strike to the side, sending the weapon skidding. He transformed back to human form. "Move and he's dead." I said in the most matter-of-fact tone I could.

"First, you will go to the faculty and take your punishment for the attack, second you will apologize for insulting my family. If you don't by the end of the day I will do it myself, if you turn yourselves in you may avoid expulsion." With that I walked out of the room, leaving Tyler and his weapon behind, as soon as the door was shut I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, all the way to the balcony where I met the weapon in my hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carter had seemed much braver when talking with Tyler, the leader, but I knew otherwise from the way his soul felt, and the frantic running away afterward. The only time his act was genuine was during the actual fighting. When he finally stopped on the balcony where we met I returned to human form. I got a better look at him now. His red hair was short but not extremely so. His eyes were a light brown and they looked uncertain. "Nice facade you put on there." I smirked.

"Thanks, I use it often." He smiled back. "So whats your name?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Genevieve Marl. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Carter Denson, but you already knew that." He shook my hand. "Thanks for the help, I was screwed with out you. Putting a blade in my hand gives me a lot more confidence."

"I saw that. Now want to explain yourself?"

"Yeah, sorry about all that happened, those guys thought I was strong because my Dad was a pro-meister so they forced me to help them attack you. I'm kinda a coward so..." He looked down rubbing his neck. "I felt bad about it so I tried to get them to turn themselves in, it didn't go well. When I ran past you I was already being chased. I'm really sorry." He incredibly upset, his eyes beginning to water. I spoke without really thinking about it, but I felt bad for him.

"You're not a coward." I said. "A coward would have given up, you were just afraid and theirs nothing wrong with that." I whispered to him.

"Uh thanks, I guess." I could feel his soul relax, even if we weren't touching. "I guess were just lucky I was capable of wielding you in the first place… also I just want to say, your weapon form is an extremely beautiful."

I blushed a little at that, it wasn't often that someone complimented your weapon form. "Thank you..." I backed away. The atmosphere was a little awkward, but then an announcement came over the intercom.

"Second year students Kelsey Retter, Jake Porter, Alex Mersen, Kyle Terwen, Terrance Minaw, Jasmine Redan, and Lucy Tervan. Please come to the front office. As well as first years Rachael Junsin, Jasper Nimo, Elizabeth Ekler, Genevieve Marl, and Carter Denson." The announcer listed off names, I assume of those involved in the attack.

"Well it looks like we should get going." Carter had a look of acceptance as he walked off toward the office, I felt bad for him, but I had no say in the decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper and I had been walked to school by Kelsey to, and I quote, "make sure no mischief was had." Class was uneventful with the exception of a reprimand by the teacher for skipping the day before. Even with Jasper there it was hard to take the stares directed at me, seems things got around quickly while we were gone. Shortly into second period we were called to the office, the staring intensified. When we arrived we saw quiet the sight. Ten people were sitting in front a man with three white stripes in his hair as he yelled at them, Mrs. Evans standing off to the side.

"You attacked a bunch of first years!" He said sweeping his hand past the males in the group "And you told them too! You should all be ashamed! Most of you are second years! And Carter what the hell! Your father is a pro, you want to be, I expect better!"

"Kid that's enough." Mrs. Evans stepped forward. "Carter you can't let people pressure you like that. More than anything you second years need to reflect on your actions. We will discuss your punishment later, in the meantime report to training, with Black Star. Everyone else stay."

The second years filed out of the room, gaunt looks on their faces. I looked to my right to see Genevieve, Kelsey and Jake sitting in the chairs off to the side, trying to not be noticed.

"Now you guys" The man, apparently Kid, leaned back onto his desk. "The fact stands that you engaged in an unofficial fight with other students, without a teacher present, even if you were attacked. It's unfortunate but you will have disciplinary action if the second years do. To that end it will probably be some menial chore, so don't worry the second years will have it _much_ worse."

"Umm, I'm re-re-really sorry about this, Elizabeth. E-even if I was pressured into it I have no excuse for m-my actions." A boy with red hair, the one addressed as Carter, was apologizing to me. "I tried to hurt you guys and Genevieve still helped me. I feel really bad about it."

"Carter, you don't have to apologize, I understand why you did it. Even if I don't like it, people will hate me for being unable to control my ability, being attacked is nothing extraordinary if you look at it like that." I was sad that people hated me to that level, but I had already accepted it.

Carter looked at me with a strange look, not pity, not respect more like reverence. "I wish you didn't have to think that way."

"Me too. Also, Kid I would like you to let all the attackers go without disciplinary action." Kelsey and Genevieve looked surprised but I sensed none from Jasper.

"What are you saying?! These are your upperclassmen, and they tried to attack you! I can't allow for no action to be taken. They need to understand the weight of their actions. The best I can do is not suspend them. If that's what you want, you are all free to go."

"Thank you sir." I said as I turned to leave.

"One more thing, handle Carter however you want, I have my hands full already. A Nimo is more than capable, but you seem merciful enough." I didn't fail to catch Jasper's lips twitch ever so slightly, he had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper

"So what are you going to do about Carter's punishment?" We turned down the first year hallway to the main entrance. The day had wound down with nothing exciting happening after our trip to the office, if you could call it exciting.

"What do you mean do? I said I wasn't going to do anything."

"Well if you don't want it... can I? It won't be actual punishment, but I have some suspicions about him. I want to see if I'm right."

"I don't know that I should trust you." She stopped in front of me.

"Well if I'm right things would be extremely interesting..."

"How so?"

"If I told you that you wouldn't have curiosity as a motive for letting me test him."

"You're making me feel like a horrible person for letting this happen."

"It won't be that bad, maybe, hopefully…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Five miles, 54 sit-ups, 41 push-ups, easily reached your feet in any stretch, and thirty-eight leg lifts. Not bad, seen better but not to be taken lightly. Also could you get up, you shouldn't lay on gym mats."

"You… said till… I… dropped… but… this is... too much."

"That may be a true, but I'm sure you enjoyed that. We're done for today, I expect you here by 8:00 AM tomorrow. Same for you guys!"

"Why do we have to as well!" Elizabeth had just finished her sprints, Kelsey writing her score.

"This is so difficult!"

"Well you barely scored average Liz, the only reason you've won your fights this far is because of your weapon, who has a perfect soul resonance with you. Genevieve, you scored below average, it isn't a big deal, being a weapon, but you may have to fight by yourself at some point, and your heart rate is also important, I'll schedule more cardiovascular stuff."

"I hate you both." Three voices echoed through the gym.

"It's for your own benefit, hit the showers!" Walking toward Kelsey, we shared a look of trepidation.

"What the hell is up with that kid?! He did far above average, looking at him I would never guess he was capable of that."

"I know, I have my suspicions. Kid said he was the son of a pro-meister which must have something to do with it, but still that's insane. If his combat ability is just as high he may be one of the best meisters here, bar none. If his weapon is highly compatible it may be near impossible to take him down."

"I think your definitely right, which makes me wonder, how did he get cut by Genevieve?

Maybe he isn't that good in a fight?"

"If what Genevieve told me was true, he defeated a axe user in his second year, with a rapier. That's quite a feat. That kid, he should be feared."

A few minutes later the people who had been working out came out of the locker rooms freshly showered. Elizabeth started walking toward me after waving goodbye to Carter and Genevieve. Discarding my thoughts about Carter, I went to meet her.

"Elizabeth I want us to do some special training, you need to improve in multiple types of weapons. Today I wanted to do guns."

"Do I have to do more? Can't we be done for today? I'm tired." She whined, bumping her shoulder against mine as we walked.

"I'm aware, but you need to improve. It appears your stamina could use some work, maybe increase the running?"

"NO! I'm fine! Filled with energy, no need for the increase!"

"To the range then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Pick a gun, any type works really." We were at a large shooting range that I had found earlier on the internet, I picked one relatively close to the female dorm so we could stay late. Their selection was massive, semi-automatic pistols, revolvers, shotguns, semi-automatic rifles and bolt action. "You should probably try several kinds and then pick one or two."

"Sure. How do you choose?" This was going to take awhile.

"You should be able to handle firing most calibers if your in the right stance, it will hurt your shoulder though. Most witches are mid to long range fighters, most meisters are close combat. You should probably use something that can handle both, keep in mind that your range is a product of our soul compatibility, which is extremely high." I pointed out several handguns that would work well. "I can't just make a gun of any caliber for you though, I have to copy a weapon. I have very few original weapons, takes me days to make them to."

"Wait do you have to make your own weaponry? Like, did you make your scythe?"

"No, that was an easy copy, I have to make my own unique weapons. I developed a series of staffs after I saw a guy who could shoot lightning. Other wise I could decide that pillows are weapons and become one, even I have my limits." I heard her mutter something about learning having to learn to use those as well. She didn't sound to pleased. "Okay let's look at some pistols."

We went to a booth after renting out a few pistols, at first the attendant was reluctant, then he saw our DWMA ids. Having hung a target, ear and eye protection on, Elizabeth took her stance. Both of her arms were straight and she leaned back slightly.

"No like this" She removed her ear plugs to hear me. "Keep your legs shoulder width apart, left in front of right. Hold it at shoulder level, your right arm fully extended, left arm bent for support, don't cup the bottom of the gun. Lean your shoulders in." I corrected her form then put on my own protection on. The first shot was hesitant, they came faster as she gained confidence. The shots started close to the center then spread upward to the left.

"Not bad, but you need to take more time to correct your aim."

"Hey can you copy this gun? I really like it."

"Are you sure? It will take time to copy and it will be your only firearm for now. You really should try some more first." I picked up the next gun and we got to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the two or so hours we spent in the range that night Elizabeth had never changed her mind about the gun she wanted, to that end the guy at the range suggested a store that would sell to DWMA students as long as a teacher signed saying it would only be used for supervised practice. The hard part would be getting a teacher willing to let me take it home so I could get the copy done. Because of these factors I had woken up early to go meet someone I thought could help.

Walking into DWMA I heard the voice of my appointment "Jasper was it? You seem to be quite active despite it being only your first year." Mrs. Evans walked towards me, her partner behind her. Unlike usual her usual business attire she was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Sorry for looking like a mess but the second year weapons are doing some training today. I heard you need a weapon permission slip, for a rather unique purpose. Here." She handed me a piece of paper that had multiple layers, one for the school, the student, and the shop. "Kid already explained your circumstances."

"Why would the school let me have this so easily? I thought it would take days to put this through?" Despite what I said I knew the answer already.

"Jasper, we both know why. The Nimo provide a large amount of assistance to DWMA. Some of our best students came from them and they are responsible for thirty-percent of the funding in the program for finding foreign weapons and meisters. It got pushed through because of your last name." She had a solemn look, it seemed like she knew what belonging to a certain family could do to a person.

"Thank you for your time..." I turned away from her, the day was already crappy.

"Jasper! Remember, just because the name gives you benefits doesn't mean they own you!" Mrs. Evans shouted behind me.

I continued down the steps without turning back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was fresh, the sunlight pouring down, a few fluffy white clouds in the sky. The perfect day for a leisurely stroll in the park, or sitting on a bench with a good book, maybe even just relaxing with a nice cup of tea. Unfortunately I was doing none of these things, instead I was sprinting up and down a line of tape that Jasper had laid down on the gym floor. His attitude was harsh today, barely letting me take a break and imposing rigorous exercises.

"Okay, one minute break, then sit-ups." He marked down my sprinting times and turned toward Carter, Kelsey and Genevieve.

"Hey Jasper you seem to be in a bad mood, or am I wrong?" I took a drink from my water bottle.

"We both know you can see my soul, you know I'm in a bad mood." I almost spit my water out, I didn't expect him to bring it up so candidly like that. "Okay start sit ups, do as many as you can."

"Want to talk about it?" I started my exercises.

"No." I grimaced

"I am your partner, you can talk to me."

"I'm aware, just some personal stuff. Nothing that should affect you."

"Anything that affects you affects me. You are my partner, idiot." I was struggling to bring myself upward at this point. I looked up at him, his stare fixed in the distance. _'This must be about his family.'_

"I'll tell you about it after this. You still have mile to run, get to it."

After finishing my work out and showering we headed back to the gun store from yesterday,

Jasper went up to the counter and bought the gun I had picked out. "Can you tell me more about it?" I asked Jasper.

"Mark VII Desert Eagle, semi-automatic, .44 caliber. Or at least that's what the guy across the counter said. Anyway, this is my problem." He held up the teacher permission form. "This should take days to come through, took me not even twenty-four hours. No coincidence."

"Maybe the office doesn't have much going on right now? Maybe someone was in a good mood? It doesn't mean anyth-"

"It does when the teacher straight out tells you it does. Mrs. Evans doesn't screw around. Honestly it's refreshing, at the same time makes it impossible to lie to myself." I wasn't sure what to say to that, Jasper walked out while I was thinking about it. "Don't worry about it, I need to get home and do this copy."

I checked my watch seeing it was around six. "Hey want to get some food?"

"Huh? I… uh, have some one over at my house right now, but if you don't mind, I can cook."

"Oh, okay. Who is it?" We started walking down the street.

"My sisters, three of them. Faith and Hope are the younger twins. Emily is my older sister, they are on a "training mission". I don't know their actual agenda, probably something involving me. Doesn't bother me that much though, I rarely see them."

"Aren't they your sisters? Didn't you live together?"

"Well, yeah but we were rarely in the house all together. Even children have training in the Nimo and when me and Emily got to the age of errands, we were to important to leave out. Me because of my station and Emily because of her talent. Only time I was really home were the holidays, sometimes." He seemed sad, but not as bitter as he usually was when talking about his family. He leaned in a bit. "If you can't tell they are apart of the Nimo I trust, other than them, Aaron and my Grandfather. If you need help, find one of them, they are all strong enough to protect you."

"You and Aaron don't seem to have a very good relationship, is he the one you don't like?"

"Yeah, Aaron was the only other weapon born to the Nimo in the Cursed Year. Basically he lost one hell of a coin flip. He wasn't ever bitter about it, but as we got older we drifted apart… used to be close when we were kids."

"What is your sister like?" I asked looking at him. He looked puzzled for a second, looking at the dimming sky.

"Amazing obviously!" The voice can from above, prompting me to watch as woman jumped down in front of me. Her long blonde hair fell to her back and contrasted with her bright green eyes. Her skin was very pale, a type of pale I only saw in one family.

"Hello Emily my name is Elizabeth Ekler." I put my hand forward.

"Who is this Emily person?" She looked at my hand confused.

"You don't trick her, it was perfectly reasonable to realize who you are." Jasper looked at her in the disapproving manner he used quite often.

"Oh come on Jasper, just having some fun." She took my hand. "Emily Nimo, but you already knew that. I guess I already knew your name as well. Anyway, Jasper I got the food you put on the list, what are you making?" She was energetic and eager, very different from what I expected of a highly talented Nimo.

"Stir fry, now lets go." Jasper acted like she was the junior despite the reality. He walked not even ten feet farther than unlocked a door. The house was quite large, and the first thing I noticed was, white and black, everything. All the furniture was one of the two colors, even the rooms themselves. "Bleak I know, also simple and easy to clean."

"Jasper… Is Emily with you?" A little blonde girl walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who's that?" A second girl that looked identical to the first came in. I knew they were twins but these two had an extreme resemblance. There was something else I noticed on taking a closer look, their souls... mirrored each other. Each one was a ball with what looked like a wing coming off of it, one to the left, one to the right. This was weird, I didn't usually see the shape of a soul, it hadn't happened even once since I got to DWMA, only personality.

"Emily is here," Jasper moved so they could see her "and this is my partner, Elizabeth." He nodded his head toward me.

"Hi, what are your names?" I bent down to their level as they walked closer.

"Faith." This one was the right wing.

"Hope." This one was the left. They both seemed serious in nature, more mature than their years. "Jasper, do you need help making dinner?"

"Sure want to cut vegetables?" He got into the fridge and started pulling out ingredients. The girls went into another room and brought back two little stools so they could comfortably cut at the counter.

"Oh this is always so much fun to watch!" Emily did a little dance and was smiling at her siblings, despite being the most logical person to be cooking. "Weapons are excellent at cutting ingredients."

"Well it is our job." All the weapons in the kitchen responded at once.

"Let's start, are you girls ready?" Jasper transformed his hand into a blade, turning to look at the twins. They gave a deaf nod, then it began. The weapons started tossing the vegetables they had been given into the air, then cutting them as they fell. The twin's slices weren't as even as Jasper's, and they weren't as fast, but it was still extremely impressive. It only lasted a few seconds before they were done. Emily went forward to inspect their handiwork.

"Not bad, you both did well but it could use some work still. Worry not your training still has another three years till completion! And of course you have me to train you!" Emily rubbed their heads with a grin.

"Emmmiiiiiilllyyyyy!" They had feigned dissatisfaction at their sisters comment then stepped down from their stools. Jasper started cutting the meat for the stir fry so I asked him a question.

"How did you guys start that? Emily implied she had seen that before."

"That is a way of training in the Nimo, for precision, most just leave it on the counter, but where's the fun in that? Everything that isn't important that comes from the Nimo kitchens is made by children in training. They have to be capable of making food and many of the skills can be applied elsewhere." He paused. "Mostly poisons though."

"Are you saying those two could poison my food?" I looked at Faith and Hope as they went to the living room. I once again saw how dangerous the Nimo were, and how nonchalantly they would display and talk about their talents.

"Yeah, and make it good enough that you'll enjoy it." He snickered at his joke. Not sure how that was funny, mostly because I didn't doubt it. "Speaking of which you should probably get used to identifying poisons, witches are crafty folk. Could you get out some pans for me?" The Nimo are so weird.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jasper and I were walking back to the female dorm after dinner, it was almost 8:00 at this point. Emily was a talker, and wanted to know a bunch of little details about me, who cares if you had a stuffed bear named Teddy? Emily, that's who. And no I didn't. "So do you feel a bit better now?"

"Yeah, tonight was relaxing, now I have to go home and spend several hours copying a gun for a certain some one, aw man I am going to be up so late." I punched him the side for his mockery.

"You wanted me to get the gun. Besides, you can do it later." I saw the dorm come into view. "You know, Kelsey is probably wondering where I am, if you want you can procrastinate by explaining to her where I was."

He made a deer-in-the-headlights-face. "No." I burst out laughing.

"Why not Jasper? She adores you!"

"I hadn't even met her and she tried to punch me!" He looked forward then squinted. "Wait isn't that her?" He pointed to blur of person far away. They were another block away, we were at the door. "It is! Run inside and act like you've been waiting for her at the door! This will be great." I took his advice and rushed inside. I turned at the door and saw Jasper climbing up into a nearby tree so he could watch.

Kelsey opened the door to the dorm to see me, arms crossed, standing like I had been there for a while. "O hey Elizabeth what are you doing?" her look said she knew she was caught.

"And you say Jasper keeps me out late." I turned my back to walk away, just to see Genevieve at the stairs, eyebrow raised.

"Where have you two been? You BOTH just got back, I saw Jasper and Jake take you two to the gate from our room. And you came form different directions so you weren't together."

"Nowhere!" We both yelled, running past her.

* * *

 **Another Friday another rush to edit and post. This one was a little slower, but more introductions, talking about Carter and the like had to be done. Speaking of Carter, the next chapter features him much more, as in is about him almost completely.**

 **Well, comments, reviews and stuff are welcome, till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Genevieve

I was walking out of the gym, Jasper and Elizabeth had left pretty quickly, I assumed that it had something to do with Jasper's bad mood. Kelsey also excused herself to go meet Jake, they apparently had an outing planned, not sure if they were dating or not though...

Carter was standing by the door waiting. "Hey Genevieve, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some food? It's almost dinner time, so." He rubbed the back of his neck, perpetually nervous as always.

"Sure, I have to be back by 7:30 though."

"Do you live in the dorms?" We started walking down the street, having to shade our eyes from the glare of the sun. Almost like the thing was laughing at us under its cruel heat."I live at home, my family lives here so no reason to go to the dorms. Where are you from?"

"Maine, my family is kinda traditional so they were against me going here, but when you keep stabbing things you reach for..."

"Oh...uh… yeah must be awkward when you shake a persons hand." I gave a smirk in response.

"Never stabbed anyone, yet. Although several chairs and cupboards now have nicks in them, a few holes. Nothing major." His face showed he understood.

"Yeah I grew up in the place with the most untrained weapons there is, I have tiny scars from accidental transformations. My cousin was a meister, his weapon had really bad problems getting it under control."

"Was?" The answer was obvious, especially considering our line of work but still.

"Yeah, he died. Some stuff happened, Kishin Egg. You know, the usual." He looked toward the ground. "but the past can't be changed so whatever." He looked up, with a sense of hope, reassuring me he wasn't that sad about it.

"How about that Cafe?" I pointed out a small place tucked slightly into the alley.

"Sure." Like just about everything else in Death City, it had a Death sign. Basically a skull with points instead of teeth. Upon entering I saw an older man with dark hair polishing a glass, and three younger woman sitting at the bar talking to him. They seemed to be reminiscing, don't know why I noted them, but they seemed important. I took a seat at a table for two. A young girl in a… maid uniform, I think? Came to take our order.

"So your Dad is a pro meister right?" I said sipping my water.

"Uh, yeah. He's not around much because of it, his partner is my step-mother. My mom was his first partner but she left. Not the life for her. She still stays in touch though, wanted me to be a meister so she left me with my Dad. They both realized how important the work is, Mom just didn't want to be the one to do it, I guess." He didn't seem keen on the subject, change direction.

"Have you ever left Death City?" Travel, travel is good.

"Yeah, only when my Dad deemed it safe for me to go on a trip with him, which was once. Other than that no." Travel was a bad idea. "I know you've left your home, but been anywhere else?"

"Yeah, the only time I left the US was to go to Canada, but I went through most of the Eastern Seaboard. Road trips and stuff."

"That seems like fun, but then again I only really feel safe in Death City. Normal people don't really think of Kishin eggs as a threat, more like natural disasters. Unavoidable."

"I've never seen a Kishin Egg, I can see how people would think like that."

"You don't want to," He squinted out the window. "They are terrifying beings, they lack mercy, a sense of wrong, its hard to think they were human." His fist was clenched.

"I can't say I understand."

"You will if you stay here." His voice was trying to be playful, but his fist clenched harder, the whites of his knuckles showing.

"Carter, what program are you in?" The question clearly took him a back, tension replaced with confusion.

"First year, EAT. I intend to be a pro-meister, so..."

"That brings up a point I've been meaning to ask about, how did I manage to cut you and, the very next day, you take out a second year with such ease?" I narrowed my eyes, watching his eyes widen and shift.

"Well… uh. I let you..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't want to go through with it… so I just let myself get taken out..."

"Do you... have a weapon?" He looked confused, his eyes showed he had an idea of what I was implying, but didn't think it possible.

"Uh...No. I'm sure your not suggesting that you-"

"Yes I am, would you be okay with me being your weapon? I know, physically I'm weak. I can't control my transformation properly but… uh." I started getting self conscious when I realized all the reasons he wouldn't want to be my partner. "You seem okay with Elizabeth, and your stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I, uh, my Dad, um, said he wanted to, uh meet my partner before I made a decision. So i-i-i-f you could do that...the- Yes! Is what I am trying to say." He stood up very suddenly to punctuate the last sentence.

"Um, sir, your order is here." The waitress had returned with our food.

"Yes, sorry." Carter sat back down and we ate our meal in an awkward silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I returned to the dorm by 7:00, expecting the others to have already gotten back. Heading up to the room, I loosened my necktie. I didn't find them there so I took a shower, after that they still weren't back, I began to worry so I sat staring out the window. Eventually Elizabeth walked through the gate, but didn't come upstairs. Shortly after Kelsey came through. I decided to go downstairs and talk to them. The first thing I saw was Elizabeth by the door acting impatient, she then chastised Kelsey about being out so late. I decided to pipe up my self. After a brief interaction they ran past me yelling.

Once we all got back to the room I laid out my news. "I think Carter and I might end up being partners."

"Oh, so that happened? I was expecting it to take longer." Elizabeth started changing. "You guys were pretty red in Kid's office, figured something happened.

"Yeah me too! So why isn't it official yet?" Kelsey flopped onto her bed.

"He says his Dad wants to meet his partner before a decision is made." I averted my gaze from

them. My inner self begging for them not to fixate on it, but I knew better.

"Sounds like a marriage blessing." Elizabeth jeered.

"Definitely."

"Stop you two!" I jumped into my bed, burying my face into a pillow. "So what were you guys doing?"

"Enjoying youth with Jake, you know just hanging out."

"Yeah are you two dating or..." I eyed her from my bed.

"Depends on which half the student body you ask."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay… I met Jasper's sister, they are staying at his house

for awhile." She flipped her hair and sat on her bed.

"Now who's getting a marriage blessing..." I mumbled

"Still the one meeting the parents." Elizabeth quipped back.

"Whatever, night." I turned out my light to get some sleep.

"Night." They both said into the darkened room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I awoke to the buzzing of my phone, I flipped it open to see a text from an unknown number.

 _'Carter here. I got your number from the school, just wanted to tell you that my Dad wants you to come to my house. The address is XXX Death Bl_ _v_ _d. If you can't find it a local can give your directions._ _I would take you but I have some chores that need done.'_

I got up and shuffled towards the showers, passing Kelsey on the way. "Hey how do you get to Death Blvd?"

"When you walk toward the school, instead of that last right take a left and that's it, but why are you going there? That is one upscale area, is that where Carter lives?"

I nodded and continued my shuffling. In the shower I became capable of thinking again, so I realized how weird it was for Carter to just get my number like that. Also, chores more important than a potential partner? Didn't seem likely.

With that in mind I dressed in my favorite dress, a plain light blue and set out. _'This doesn't make sense, what could be that important? Why would the school give him my information? Even if his Dad is a meister._ _'_ I picked up my pace, worried.

I rounded the corner onto Death Blvd. Massive houses lined the way, most of which had Death symbols, probably different faculty and meisters. I found the number Carter texted me. I ran up the path to the front door and started pounding on it.

"Hello, you must be Genevieve!" An older man answered the door. His dark gray hair and beard were thick and unkempt. His clothes looked worn and he had on a black cloak, he was odd, giving off the impression of a wandering adventure. "Let me show you to where Carter is." He waved me in to his home.

"This is an older house, built near the founding of Death City. Been in the family for generations, I renovated it recently so it is relatively new. Also, I have no idea how the heated this thing back in the day! It's huge! Anyway, Carter is in the Hall." He turned down a hallway to a large set of doors. Pushing them open seemed to be a great effort, when they finally did open I saw Carter was standing with his back turned to the door, something was wrong. I ran forward to get to him, and heard the door start closing.

He turned his head around, but not his body. His mouth was gagged but he was trying to say something. "MUHMMHUMUNM- What are you doing here?" I had removed the gag.

"I got a text, the person claimed to be you, told me to come here to meet your Dad." His hands were tied to a post.

"Well get him out. Can't fight like that can you?" His Father crossed his arms is displeasure.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Genevieve! No time! Cut me out now!" I looked back to him, his eyes showed panic. I

transformed my hand and cut him out. After I finished I turned toward the doors, a woman had moved near Carter's Father. She had long blonde hair and similar adventuring clothes to the man. The light of a weapon enveloped her, a longsword. The blade itself was pure black with two red lines, the handle had some weird type of red wire and a ruby set in the pommel. His father held his sword at shoulder level. "So this is test? Seems like something you would do. Genevieve transform." Carter faced his parent, clearly angry.

"What are you saying?! That's your father!" He looked emotionless. "No way! I will not help you do this!"

"Here I go!" His Father came charging forward. He was on us in seconds, showing that he was a meister. The first attack came in the form of an over head swing. Carter stepped back to avoid it.

"Genevieve transform! I am your meister!" He continued to avoid his father.

"And you're being an idiot!" I ran toward him. And transformed my hand into a blade, blocking an attack.

"You don't support his decision but you aid him in battle anyway? Don't be so half baked little girl!" The next swing was aimed at me. I saw the blade about to cut me, but Carter was faster and grabbed me. "If you refuse to fight, or even disagree with the battles of your meister you will only hold each other back. So choose now!"

"Damn it! Shut up you crazy old man! Your both pissing me off, seems there is nothing to do about it though! Carter! Let's kick his ass!" I was getting really angry at these two, especially the barbaric old man. I transformed into my full weapon mode and into Carter's hand. "Carter end this in one shot!" I told him what I meant through our soul link.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" I felt the pulsing of our soul waves, leaving, returning stronger, our breath syncing. Carter raised me, point forward, shoulder level, we were ready. "The bright light of the Holy Rapier! Shine! Soul Resonance!" Carter ran forward, the fastest I had ever seen him, the blade was too bright to properly see. His father held up his blade to meet my point, the light got too bright for me.

When it all faded Carter's father was in the doorway to the room, still holding his blade, he must have slid a good 15 feet. He dropped to his knees and we walked forward. His weapon went back to human form, she looked quite beat-up.

"That hurt a lot! You said they wouldn't be strong!"

"They were unexpectedly powerful," He stood up to face us. Seeing their acceptance of defeat I turned back into human form. "My son I am proud of you, and I approve of your partner, I hope you see why this was necc-" he got knocked to the floor by Carter punching him in the face.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!" He grabbed his Dad's shirt.

"Carter, you must be strong! What if she had refused to fight! You are her meister, she must follow you! I did this for your own good..."

"Carter calm down!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "No one got hurt. Besides, with you here there was never a chance he could hurt me. I trust you." I held out my hand to Carter. He took it and got up off his father.

"Fine, I get you thought this was "necessary", but I wish you would have done something else." He extended his hand to his father, who took it.

"Yes, well. Anyway, Genevieve this is my partner, Whitney. She is a long sword, as you saw." He gestured toward the blonde woman. I held out my hand, she took it, then pulled me forward into a hug.

"She's so small and cute! That rapier was so elegant, a perfect match for such a refined girl! I love heeerrr! Carter you made such a good choice!" She was swinging me about, kinda, I was confused and in a state of shock. "I must put her in so many types of clothes! Genevieve we should go shopping!"

"Ummm.. Whitney I think that's enough?" Carter's Father said it more as a question. She finally let me down. "She is a unique one. My name is Robert, Rob is fine. I don't think we will be going shopping, but I do think a celebration is on order, shall we go to lunch?"

"Why no shopping?" Whitney whined.

"We want more than one thing to get done today?" Carter was obviously making fun of her. She didn't seem fazed, actually she smirked.

"Why not Carter? Are you saying you don't want to see Genevieve in a bunch of cute outfits all day? Are you saying you don't want to match and show off that you two are partners? Hmmmmm." I decided to join her in the teasing.

"Yeah, Carter, is that what you are saying?" I gave an indignant look.

He was flailing for a response. "Carter give up, you are in a hole and there is no climbing out." Rob turned to leave the room his cloak fanning out behind him. I began to follow then Carter grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to go shopping with you, then other people would see you in those outfits." He was looking away from me, acting embarrassed.

"Did you think that was gonna help you any?" Complete deadpan. "You already lost, besides I know you aren't that confident." He hung his head in defeat as I walked out of the room with a wry smile. I heard him trot to catch up, following me as we left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was Sunday, last day of the weekend. What was I doing you might ask? Training. Again. Jasper had me doing endurance building all day, in multiple ways. I had been running and lifting moderate weight all day long. It was already 1:00 and we hadn't stopped for anything other than lunch. I completed my tenth lap and Jasper blew the whistle he started wearing.

"Good job, that's enough for today. We have other things to do." I walked forward and took the water bottle he held out for me. "You haven't actually seen many of my weapon forms, you can't fight with most of them. The scythe isn't super complicated if you have a grasp of centrifugal force, but other weapons take more work in order to get a basic understanding, let alone master. Even your scythe technique needs work, mostly in terms of speed and power. I can help you by showing you how to fight, and using soul link, directing you in battle. To the park!"

"Do we have to go to such a public place?" I said between heavy breathing and swigs of water. "I think the gym or something would be better."

"Oh, you'll see why we are going there." Smirking he turned and walked away. Resigning myself to public embarrassment, I followed him.

When we got there the reason he had brought me here was very apparent, meisters and weapons were practicing everywhere. Patches of grass of various shapes and sizes had been left unpaved for practice areas. Pedestrians were calmly standing around watching sparring matches, tutoring and personal practice.

"This area is a designated training zone, you enter at your own risk and it is an accepted part of this city, a necessary one. All weapons and meisters, even citizens can train here regardless of status. It's really popular with the students, and the people who like to watch them."

"Should WE really be practicing here? I'm not exactly liked and you are by no sense of the word normal." I was nervous of all the people around, my ability freaked people out and not even Jasper could get us out of this crowd if my worst nightmares came to fruition,

"Don't worry, I arranged for some people to meet us here." He started making his way across the park in no particular direction. Eventually he found the people he was looking for. Aaron and Emily were standing in the middle of one of the circular greens having, what looked like a pleasant conversation. Then I got within ear-shot.

"Why don't you act a little more humble you little brat? I am your superior you know." Emily said it with a smile on her face, like discussing old times over lunch with an old friend.

"Shut it, your an idiot that I WILL out rank as soon as I get the opportunity, Jasper being your brother only gives you power over the ones who care to impress him." Aaron was very flat about his statement. Jasper decided now was a good time to intervene.

"And of course you wouldn't care to do that now would you? Not like we're all family or any- oh wait." Sarcasm dripped from his words. I didn't mean to but I saw their souls, they were all intense, yet calm. It was a dance practiced a thousand times, a routine, one they still enjoyed.

"Um, are we here for a particular reason? Or are we just bickering?" I walked forward into the middle of them, lest this become more about them sparring amongst themselves.

"Weapon training. I will be showing you how to use knives. It's a pretty big category and my specialty. We would be doing guns too if we were in a suitable area, but those are banned here. Emily will be handling your shield and blunt weaponry." Aaron informed me. "Jasper, two edged, long blade."

Jasper followed his orders, transforming in a flash of light and materializing in my hand. Like all his other forms I had seen, everything was black except the edge. The blade itself was much longer than the handle, it would be hard pressed to call it a dagger.

"For a two edge blade, you don't rear wield, especially a blade that long. If your opponent hit the top of the blade, you could drop it or cut yourself. Hold it tip angled upward, arm extended a bit out, in front of your chest. Tilt it to the left a little to help your defensive reactions. Now, practice flipping it with your fingers so the point is toward the ground."

"You just said not to rear-wield it though!"

"The first thing you should learn with this type of weapon is how to kill. These aren't for prolonged combat, the kill is quick and decisive, if you fight for more than 5 minutes you haven't done it right. Most blows meant for killing use a rear-wield, the first one I will teach you is a downward stab to the neck." He was cold, he seemed used to teaching people to kill.

 _'Aaron has trained a few knife users of the Nimo_ _this past year_ _, he is a talented assassin. Also, don't let him cook for someone he doesn't like.'_ Jasper thought the info to me.

"Okay, I'll start that." I flipped Jasper around my pointer finger, moving it with my middle, but I did it too fast and it caught on my thumb, dropping him. "Sorry, if you feel pain in that form."

"Not really, unless it goes through my metal. Keep in mind, we have to be touching for a soul link though." It was weird hearing noise come from a knife, but that was something I had to get used to here.

After many, many failed attempts I finally got the hang of it to the point of being allowed to move on. "Okay, now you need to try and stab me." I deadpanned.

"Uuuhhh, wouldn't that, you know, kill you?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes, if 1. I wasn't a weapon capable of creating a blade anywhere on my body and 2. if you could actually hit me. Start with a slash, then flip your blade around and stab at my neck, aim between my collar bone and my actual neck. If you go in at the right angle you can damage several veins, you don't hit anything important like the jugular. Let them bleed out, if they are human. A Kishin Egg will die from a hit like that." Again with the detached way of speaking, like he was telling me how to do a math problem, not end lives.

Discarding that, I jumped forward slashing at his chest, he quickly jumped back to avoid it. I jumped once more but this time more upward, flipping Jasper while in the air. I stabbed downward into the target area, Aaron's eyes widening, then I realized what had happened, I had dropped Jasper during my jump. I fell forward into Aaron putting us both on the ground.

"Idiot." Aaron hung his head. "But honestly you passed, you were supposed to figure out you had to flip the knife in mid-air, otherwise I would always know the difference between a fake and an attack. If you hadn't failed so spectacularly you we be the first person to figure it out so easily. So close to being so good." He put his hands on his face, exasperated. "I don't need to be here anymore, practice flipping the knife mid-jump. That will take you some time and shield training is in order. That should last you the night." He got up, brushed the dirt off and turned to leave.

"That was a spectacular failure indeed Elizabeth." I heard a softer voice, turning Genevieve was with Carter and two older people I had never met. "You were very close though."

"Hey, Genevieve! Have you met these two yet, this is Aaron and Emily, family of Jasper's." I pointed to them respectively. "Who are they?"

"These are my Dad and his partner Whitney. Emily? Nice to meet you, Carter Denson." Carter shook hands with Emily. "Aaron, nice to meet you." Aaron shook his hand with a nod. Jasper then turned back to a human.

"Jasper, Aaron and Emily Nimo. Emily is my sister and Aaron is our cousin. Nice to meet you..."

"Robert, Rob is fine." The parents shook hands with the Nimos. "And you miss?" Rob stepped forward, giving me a good look at his soul. The first thing that struck me was the strength, he was as strong as Jasper at least, maybe stronger. His attitude also was stunning, somewhat closed off but passionate. A silent giant. "Girl, are you looking at my soul? That's bad manners."

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I have a hard time controlling my sight..." I hung my head in shame.

"Oh, well then worry not. If you can't control it, I'll take it the same as a new weapon stabbing me on accident, hahaha!" He clapped me on the shoulder. "Worry not, I can tell, you are extremely strong, and if I might say, so is your weapon! You will become a powerful duo."

"Oh, thank you." It always helped when people weren't mad about it. "Whitney was it? Nice to meet you."

She grabbed the hand I extended, then pulled me forward into a hug. As I went into shock, unable to move as she started rambling. "This one is so cute toooo! She seems like fun! And she's cute, I've decided I'll take you and Genevieve shopping!"

"Whitney not again!" Carter looked exasperated, seemed this happened often. She finally let me down after a vigorous shaking. Genevieve came up and put her hand on my shoulder in understanding.

"Tch, Carter you always ruin my fun!" It also seemed Carter chastised her often. "Anyway, we need to get going Rob, we have work in Kansas City tomorrow. The plane leaves in three hours and check in is death."

"Yes, we should get going. Carter, I assume you are capable of procuring dinner. We'll be off." He turned with the dramatic billowing of the cloak he wore.

"So Emily shall we get to shield training?" Jasper turned back to the green.

"Wait, aren't you a knife? Why would she use a shield?" Carter looked genuinely confused. Jasper, Genevieve, and I simultaneously realized, we never told him about Jasper.

"Let's just show him first. It's more fun that way." Emily chimed in. Jasper sighed, his light began to shine. The shield appeared on my arm, and a baffled look on Carter's face. It got worse when Jasper flashed into a scythe, then my gun then back to a shield.

"How in the lime-scrubbed gates of heaven did you do that?! Those weapons are all so different!" What kinda phrase was that? Genevieve pulled him back a little and started explaining while I faced toward Emily.

"First learn a stance, bend your knees slightly, left foot in front of the right. Hold the shield so it covers your upper body with your shoulder facing your opponent. If you need to attack with that just punch, don't even think of throwing it. No Captain America shenanigans!" My disappointment on the no throwing rule was evident. "Huh… Now we need someone to try and hit you for practice..."

"If you wouldn't mind we can do that!" Kelsey and Jake were walking toward us. "Genevieve called me when they were heading down, she called you too Liz but your phone was off. Also we met Aaron, I recognized him from Liz's description so we introduced ourselves."

"Not that he was happy about it." Jake rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"He isn't very social, sorry." Jasper piped up. Weapons speaking was _never_ going to get normal.

"So what is this about hitting these two? Practicing your shield work? Let's go! Jake if you would!" He shook his head, but still transformed, his sheathed Katana form appeared at her hip. I raised my shield in defense as she jumped toward me.

Her first hit was strong and followed and upward path coming from the right. I blocked it but my arm followed her blade, leaving me defenseless. I got back into position only quick enough to stop her next strike, this one used gravity to the advantage knocking me even more. The next slash came from my right, I didn't have time to block so I jumped backward.

 _'Not bad! Don't even let her nick you. Keep her at your pace and keep calm.'_ Jasper encouraged me through our soul link.

"Not bad Liz! Let's take things up a notch!" Kelsey jumped forward, slashing with more speed and strength, with every strike I thought she had me. Every time I barely got my defense back, sometimes having to side-step instead. This continued for several minutes and a crowd was starting to form. "Looks like this isn't enough." Kelsey sheathed her sword. "Don't think I'm surrendering! Let's see if you can take a draw slash shall we!" She held one hand on the sheath and one on the handle, crouching slightly, getting ready to charge.

She dashed toward me faster than ever, drawing her blade to slash completely across Jasper. I couldn't hope to hold on against that, Jasper flew right off my arm, and I was knocked to the ground. She turned her blade around, about to be held to my throat, but Jasper had a secret about this mode. Flying shield. He came right back, smashing into Jake. Kelsey was knocked off balance and I had Jasper back on my arm. I jumped on the chance, tackling her to the ground, holding my bladed edge to her throat.

"I win!" I smiled down at her. She was bewildered for a moment before smiling back.

"Ah, I didn't think about that being a flying shield! Most have wings but Jasper wouldn't be limited like that! Still though, you couldn't stop my draw slash so I guess I can salvage my pride. Good fight." She held out her hand.

"Thank you for the match." I took her hand and the guys transformed and also shook hands.

"Whoa, that was insane! The second-year was so fast!" Someone from the crowd was talking.

"And the first-year had great reactions! That was a great match." More clamoring came from the group that had formed around us. Genevieve and Carter also moved into the circle to talk with us.

"I have been informed of the weirdest pair in all of history and, uh, it's weird, like, really weird. But not like you made the decision to be like this so, eh, I guess." Carter was such an awkward kid.

"What time is it?" Emily asked no one in particular. Genevieve pulled out her phone.

"1:25, there is plenty of time left in the day."

"Ooh, we should go to the entrance festival tonight! We have one every year for the new entrants on their first weekend. It'll be fun!" Kelsey seemed very keen on the prospect of a festive mood.

"We really should have made plans ahead of time. I'll go but the others might have things to do already." Jake was, as usual, trying to be responsible.

"I'm free, how about you guys?" Jasper posed the question, mostly to Genevieve and Carter.

"I've got nothing. Genevieve?" Carter turned to her.

"Neither do I." With a nod, our plans were decided.

"To the festival then!" Kelsey jumped up. Jake put his hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't start properly till 3."

"Shall we go kill time at my place then?" My partner asked.

"To Jasper's!" Kelsey's excitement was by no means diminished.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, not really all that happy with this one, but I couldn't figure out how exactly to fix it either, did my best. But, on a brighter note the next chapter really starts everything off! Finally, PLOT!**


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth

We arrived at Jasper's place just as Emily and the girls were walking out the door, those who hadn't met them yet introduced themselves to Faith and Hope. After that we started digging through Jasper's house for things to do. Eventually the guys stumbled upon some old video games and had begun to play different versus modes. I just let them go for my lack of knowledge.

"Guys I think it-" Genevieve began.

"Jasper you prick! Blue-shell is the ultimate dick move!" Carter was angrily shouting.

"Like hell, Carter you made sure that red hit me! Now I get to pass you, thanks Jasper!" Jake was also getting quite into it.

"Well if your chain-chomp hadn't gotten me I wouldn't have had to do it!" Jasper shouted back.

"AHEM! It is about time to leave." She wasn't happy about being cut off. The victory noise played signifying the end of the race. Jake celebrated while the other stewed angrily.

"This means war, Jake." Jasper was not happy about losing.

"I'll beat you again anytime, anywh-"

"I said it is time to leave." She grabbed Carter's ear and lightly pulled to make a point. More out

of annoyance than anger. "Now, let's go." The guys set down their controllers and went to the door.

"Is the game such a big deal?"

"It is the destroyer of friendships and starter of blood feuds… Mario Kart." How Jasper kept a straight face during that description is beyond me.

Jasper didn't live where the festival was happening but it was close enough that we could here the celebrating that had begun. When we reached Death street was when things got interesting. Vendors were everywhere yelling about the various wares and games they had. Classics like knock down the pins and ring toss and some odd ones probably specific to Death city, like hitting Kishin that popped up with baseballs.

"Ooooh we should play whack the Kishin!" Kelsey pointed to a game that looked like whack-a-mole but Kishin popped up instead. "Or maybe knock down the pins."

"You realize the contrast there right?" Genevieve echoed my thoughts.

"What contrast? Their festival games." Only me and Genevieve seemed to realize what was happening. "Do they not have whack-a-kishin other places?"

"No, that is a very not normal game. As in at all. Whack-a-mole is a thing though."

"Why would I bash a mole?!" Carter seemed genuinely confused. "They aren't that bad!" This is what people who lived in Death City were like.

"Whatever, let's just do something!" Kelsey, once more, jumped into the air and toward the festival. And so began our first welcoming festival, we played games, saw some sparring matches in the training area, ate festival food and in a general sense had a good time. I was desperately trying to whack a Kishin or two when the clock struck 7:00. A large bell started ringing.

"Excuse me, is this on? Ah, yes! Hello students this is your school principal, Death!" Still weird. "I have come on here to congratulate all of our new first year students on their enrollment to Death's Weapon and Meister Academy! Congratulations!" While people were clapping, all I thought was how not death like this voice was. "That is all, please enjoy the festival!"

"Not really what you would expect huh." An older man had come up behind. "Death is a weird one."

"Oh, uh, yes. Very." I was a little disconcerted on how easily he snuck up on me. He looked quite odd, sickly looking paleness, and slicked back blonde hair that almost looked bleached, not to mention his creepily still eyes. He was also extremely tall, at least 6' 5", his suit was the only normal thing, just black with a white shirt, black tie. That was when I noticed how eerie his soul was. It seemed to have these weird chain marks on it, like a binding. I had never seen a shape like that, what could that mean about a person?

"My name is Watin, yours?" He extended a hand.

"Elizabeth, nice to meet you." I didn't like this guy but I was trying to be polite. Shaking his hand I felt something very, very wrong.

"That is an excellent name, Greek, comes from Elisheba in Hebrew which means Oath of God, or God is Satisfaction." He paused. "I wonder which you will make your legacy." Before I could respond he started walking away. If I recall correctly, my mom said she liked the name.

"Who was that?" Jasper walked up with a stick of cotton candy almost the size of his chest, a piece hanging out of his mouth.

"I don't know, some weird guy that told me the meaning of Elizabeth." I grabbed a piece of fluffy sugar and continued whacking grotesque yet cartoony Kishin.

By the end of the night it was past 9, we were tired and had ingested entirely too much sugar. I had almost completely forgot about this Watin guy, then I felt it, a massive and malevolent soul seemed to appear out of no where, then screaming. My ears perked and I looked to the rest of the group, they had all heard it too. Then we saw the cause. Kishin Eggs ran up the street attacking anyone who didn't run fast enough. There were dozens of them! How did they get in though?

"All meister weapon pairs! Emergency procedures! Secure civilians and defenseless students! Anyone without a partner get out of here! First-years with partners can do either! Prepare for battle!" Kelsey started shouting as they charged at us. "Jake, let's go!" With a flash, Jake a Kelsey charged forward followed by many other second-years.

"Genevieve!"

"Yes!" Genevieve also transformed, Carter charged forward.

"Elizabeth! What do you want to do?" I looked to Jasper and back at the students fighting, some already falling. "Quickly!" There was no time to think, act.

"Let's go! Gun mode, I'll play support!" Jasper gave me a small smile and a nod of approval then turned into the gun I had picked out. I ran forward firing at the crowd of Kishin. After every kill they would explode into black lines, then form into a red soul, a Kishin Egg. I was firing as fast as I found a target, everyone was killing as fast as we safely could, but it wasn't enough. We were going to be overwhelmed.

"Students! Stand back!" We didn't know who had said it, but we backed away, the Kishin didn't want to follow either. Once I was clear I looked to see Kid with two pistols. "Liz! Patty! Soul Resonance!" I saw three souls resonating at once, in perfect harmony, it was... fear inspiring. The guns grew to encase his arms, he lifted the now cannons, the energy building for what I could tell was one hell of a bullet. The light flashed, the beam hit the many Kishin, killing most of them. "I have to help elsewhere, take the rest out!"

Kid flew off on his skateboard and we charged back into the battle. With only a few Kishin left I targeted those who were getting the upper hand fighting the others, then I saw someone else. Victoria was standing at the back of the battle with a large club, just standing. Kishin looked at her, then decided to attack others, it seemed weird. Then I got a good look at her soul, instead of the green I had seen at the dorm it was back to the purple. The one I saw at my party, that had ruined our friendship. She looked around and laid eyes on me.

"Hey, there Elizabeth! What are you doing, why not enjoy the festivities?" She fanned her arms to refer to the battle happening around us. "You don't seem to have a partner, let me fix that!" She jumped at me with her club in hand. She was much faster than expected, I didn't have the time to react. She almost brought the club down on my head, but it fell to fast and hit the ground. I jumped backward. "Hey! Idiot! What was that!"

"It's your fault you stupid bitch!" The weapon was yelling.

 _'It seems she doesn't have a good connection with her weapon. Let's go to Scythe mode and take advantage!'_ Jasper flashed black, turning straight from gun to scythe. I leapt forward to attack but she blocked it.

"What are you doing Victoria?! Why don't the Kishin attack you?!" This was wrong and I knew it. Kishin weren't human, so why would they pass over a person?

"Simple! I helped make them!" She she pushed me back then once again spread out her arms. "All these Kishin were criminals that were taken from different prisons, the sickest that we could get to! All we did was let them turn into Kishin!" She smiled maniacally and raised her club. She once again charged forward.

I blocked her first swing that came from the right, but I didn't have the defense with the scythe to stop it, just not getting harmed was hard. She continued to batter me, never stopping. I could barely defend let alone counter attack. With each blow my arms became more and more tired, I wouldn't hold out much longer. She finally got the upper hand, knocking my scythe to the side. She pinned me to the ground, her knees on my arms, I was at her mercy.

"HA! I win!" She was laughing maniacally, seemingly insane.

"Kill her! Quickly!" The weapon was also acting mad. Victoria seemed to be brought back for a second.

"What do you mean kill her?! That wasn't the plan!" Victoria yelled at her weapon. They weren't in sync at all.

"KILL HER NOW! LET ME HAVE HER SOUL!" The weapon was clearly off the rails, I had to try and get Victoria back to normal.

"Victoria! That weapon is infected by madness! Throw it away now before it makes you insane too!" Victoria snapped her head toward me. "Think! Kishin Eggs aren't human, they're dangerous!"

"Don't listen! Kill!" The weapon was practically hissing, begging for my death.

"Looks like you could use some help." I looked up to see Aaron jump and kick Victoria square in the chest. She landed a few feet away coughing and sputtering. "Good luck breathing after that." He continued walking forward. Another swift kick to her side sent her rolling and she could no longer stand.

"NO! NO! NO! Give me her soul!" The weapon was shouting, then its light shined. A larger teen with an insane look in his eyes appeared. He was ranting and raving, pulling at his hair. Aaron frowned before punching him square in the jaw. The weapon was shocked, trying to comprehend the pain more than anything.

With the finishing of the final few Kishin Eggs we thought it was all over, then I felt it. The powerful soul that I felt at the beginning was approaching, at an alarming rate. "Everyone run! Something's coming!" People didn't stop to consider what I had said, just started running up the street but it was too fast. A large streak of white light hit the street sending a shock wave down the entire road, knocking most of us to the floor, myself included. The power radiating from the person was astounding, but what surprised me more was who it was. The man I had met earlier, Watin, was standing there, hands in his pockets.

His suit was scuffed up and the right sleeve had been torn. "What is this? All of my Kishin were defeated?" He looked around at the many students, most of which could barely stand. His eyes rested on Victoria. "Huh, you did even worse than I had expected, which is really saying something. I guess I should dispose of you." She lifted her head in shock, Watin started charging a spell in his hand.

"Please no… I…" She had lost all hope, the light in her eyes dead.

"Not so fast!" Kelsey came running from behind him. She slashed for his neck, Watin stepped to the side effortlessly. Stepping back into his original place he shot the magic into Kelsey's stomach sending her flying.

"Kelsey!" I got up and ran forward. Spinning Jasper in my hands, I prepared to fight Watin. He reacted quickly and shot multiple spells before I even got ten feet, I couldn't dodge so I decided to block, it was a mistake. Jasper flew out of my hands, I couldn't move, my entire body was overcome with the feeling of electricity in my veins.

"Is that all you have? The partner of the Omni weapon is that pathetic? I am… disappointed. I will let you live, and I expect you to become much stronger. Elizabeth Ekler, Jasper Nimo. Now back to you." He turned back to Victoria.

"Looks like you were too distracted you warlock bastard!" Carter was behind him, far too close for Watin to react properly. He stabbed high aiming for his shoulder, the wound was deep.

"Insolent little brat!" Watin raised his hands bringing them down on Carter's left shoulder. Carter yelled out but it didn't seem like it was broken. "That was well done, and now I don't have the focus for offensive magic. I guess I won't have the opportunity to kill the failure, your teachers are too close. Very well." Another flash blinded us, then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay! The injured have all been stabilized. All volunteers please move to the auditorium for a debriefing by Lord Death!" Kid had shed his jacket and had his sleeves perfectly rolled to maintain symmetry.

I got up from the boy whose bandages I had just wrapped, he got it pretty bad, claw marks across his chest not deep but long. Kelsey had yet to wake up but she was stable. Elizabeth couldn't handle the aftermath of the battle, she was already waiting in the auditorium. I got up, breathing out, I left the combat zone. Confident I was back to normal I made my way to the debriefing.

Elizabeth looked shaken, battle wasn't pretty and a friend almost not making it didn't help at all. As soon as we had gotten here we were questioned about Watin, what he said, his attacks and so on. It hurt the students mentally, but it was necessary. As I got close to her Elizabeth opened up her arms, I returned the hug to comfort her. Then I saw Death come on stage.

"Firstly, I want to thank all of our students who fought." Death gave a slight bow "This debriefing is being broadcast to all those in Death City, only Death City. This is our problem as are all things with Kishin and witches. Today we were attacked by a Warlock. He used a Soul Lock to avoid detection until he was in a position to open a portal that allowed an army of Kishin Eggs to pour into Death City. This is concerning, but not the worst part of it all." He paused and grimaced. "Watin purposefully attacked students. Let me clarify what this means, Watin did not intend to destroy all meisters, me or even our city." He was getting angrier with every word. "His purpose was to provoke us by attacking our children. He meant not to win, but to taunt."

I saw many heads in the room look down, teeth grit, tears in their eyes. Watin wanted to hurt US, our pride, our morale. Worse yet, we knew he had succeeded. It would be some time before the students were ready to fight again.

"I have no words for you all. I suggest that you all try to sort out for yourselves what you want to do. If you would like, you may leave now. Those who stay, we will be talking about Watin himself, his magic and combat capability." Most students began moving for the door, I looked to Elizabeth. She was looking down at the floor, tears falling.

"Well its simple then!" She yelled to the entire room. "We just have to prove that sick bastard wrong! We are not weak! We will not be beaten! If he wants to fight, bring it on!" She raised her head, fury in her eyes.

The students looked to each other. Thinking about her words. "Damn straight!" I looked toward the voice, it was Carter. The other students seemed to gain a determination, stepping back to the group.

Death nodded to them all. "Students! Stand ready!" we all knew what we were told. Everyone in the room put their feet together, arm raised in salute. "At ease!" With Elizabeth's words, the air had changed, instead of a broken group of high school students, we were what we intended to be, warriors. The right words could change everything, and this time, she nailed it.

"Watin is a powerful Warlock, specializing in electrical magic." Kid took over. "More than that his physical capabilities also appear quite high. Across the battlefield we saw several different spells, most were destructive blasts of varying power. These are not different spells but instead one at different levels of charge. At max charge this spells destructive power will tear your body to shreds. We saw one support spell that would slow down the target, how this works we do not know."

"Other than that we saw a poisoning spell, only one person was hit with it, but based on reports it was originally aimed at one of Watin's meisters who did not meet his expectations." Mrs. Evans stepped forward. Her dress was torn at the hem. "Unfortunately, one of our second years attempted to prevent their death, and took the spell herself. As of now her condition is stable and the captured meister and weapon that attacked the group of students is under interrogation. We have a particularly nasty interrogator working on her, he is from the Nimo clan. She won't last long." Not everyone in the room understood what that meant, but those who did shuddered. "That is all the info we have at the moment. Dismissed!"

We had so little, at this point we couldn't win, it would take a lot in order to face Watin and his army, if tonight was anything to go on. Elizabeth began moving toward the doors, receiving looks of admiration, or at the least begrudging respect. She payed them no mind, she was focused on getting out of there.

"Should we check on Kelsey?"

"Yeah, lets go." She was stoic, no emotion in her eyes. As soon as we got a good distance that changed. She showed her worry, quickening our pace we made out way down to the medical wing. Elizabeth opened to door to Kelsey's room to an unpleasant sight, Victoria was in a wheelchair at a nearby table mixing chemicals, Aaron behind her. She didn't look great, a large black eye showed she had been interrogated, they had given some more comfortable clothes though. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving her." Victoria's tone was flat. "Watin taught me the cure for this spell, and I've seen it work before. Smug bastard is gonna pay for the hell he's caused."

"And you didn't have anything to do with that?!" Elizabeth was pissed about her being here, rightly so.

"I did, but if you want to me to prove something, please, look at my soul." Elizabeth focused her eyes, a shocked expression appeared before being replaced with anger again. "I don't care if its not dark, I've seen you change the entire color. Explain that!"

"Spell. Watin put it on me. And no, there is no way he's doing it now, I had a Disspell done. I don't like admitting it, but that weapon had more of an influence than it should have." She scrunched her face is concentration.

"I'm going to explain this madness to Carter so he doesn't run you through on instinct." Elizabeth walked out the room.

"Thanks. I like not having holes in my body." Victoria had some biting sarcasm. Aaron smacked her on the back of the head. I looked over to Jake who was sitting by the bed, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Sorry about Elizabeth, she's angry." I walked over to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't care, its the proper reaction, really."

"Don't worry, she'll get better." I leaned closer. "No one would cross Aaron after his... "interrogation" especially if he could do it again. I doubt we can see it but she probably has a few scars."

"Dude, your family is fucked up." He gave me a weak smile.

I pat him on the shoulder, then stood to talk with Aaron. "What did you do?" I spoke quietly knowing we had sharper ears than anyone else in the room.

"Nothing much, she didn't think I would actually do anything, I used my blade for a few cuts on the arms and ribs, past that, just the black eye." Doesn't sound that bad, but Aaron's blade inflicted a lot of pain.

"Stitches?"

"Yeah, quite a few, took longer than the actual questioning." The lack of sympathy didn't surprise me.

"Done." She held up a beaker with a strange yellow liquid in it, it seemed to swirl with arcane energy. Probably did. "Put this in a IV drip, half way through she'll wake, but her legs will not move until an hour after completion, even then she'll have to strengthen them again. This spell is meant to physically incapacitate a target, wherever it hits is the worse, it was close to her legs, she'll recover though."

I called in nursing staff to follow Victoria's instructions, she was then wheeled out to a cell. Once the drip was set up, the nurses left. "And now we wait." I sat down in a chair and got comfortable.

* * *

 **So the plot thickens! Or rather, begins. Oh, and yes, I named the guy who uses electricity spells Watin, and no, I don't feel bad about it. Okay, maybe a little.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper

I was awoken by a pat on my shoulder, Carter. Jake was speaking with Kelsey, confirming that she remembered everything, that she felt fine and so on. "Are you sure your fine? I know you can't feel your legs but the Victoria said that you would be able to after the IV is complete."

"Oh, your right. I can't feel them! This is weird." Her gaze was far off, she may be conscious but she wasn't all there. "Where is Genevieve and Liz?"

"Getting food." Carter looked dead. I glanced at the clock, 7:31. Carter saw what I was looking at. "Class was canceled do to the large amount of injured students, don't worry about it."

"Seems like its gonna be more important to you than me. You should get some sleep." He waved me off and sat down in one of the fold out chairs we had brought in.

"Red bull is a wonderful source of canned energy." Just then Genevieve and Elizabeth walked in. Carter raised his hand and Genevieve tossed a can of said beverage into his hand. "Thanks."

The girls looked very tired as well. They started talking with Kelsey while handing people sandwiches and sodas. "How you feeling?" Elizabeth was concerned about what the magic had done to Kelsey, rightly so.

"My heads a little fuzzy, but I'll be fine." The speaker crackled overhead.

"Attention students. This is Vice Principal Death the Kid, I have sent word to all dorms and private dwellings that school is canceled today, I now wish to inform you that due to the high amount of injury and the small amount of casualties, class will be canceled for the remainder of the week as well. Now your principal."

"Students, a great tragedy has befallen us at a time of celebration, but this week is not for mourning. The time for that is not now, but when the battle is finished. I expect you all to be doing what you can to make yourselves stronger for the coming battle. This week is for training. If you require assistance or guidance, the teachers will still be available. That is all."

"This hit him hard." Carter looked up at the speaker. "My Dad being a meister means I've known Lord Death for my entire life, I've never seen him so cold or angry. Not since Arachne."

"You guys should go and get some sleep. I'll be fine, and you being sleep deprived won't help me any. You too Jake." We all knew it was true, and if that announcement was anything to go by, we had one hell of a week ahead of us.

"Everyone go home, sleep, first-years, meet at the training park at 5:30. We have work to do." At that point we were amongst the strongest in our grade, but that meant nothing against Watin. I believed I was prepared, but the others weren't, Elizabeth most of all. We needed to be stronger, not only individually, but as a group. "I have one more person I need to talk to here. Elizabeth, come with me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't approve." Elizabeth was glaring as we walked down the corridor.

"Well, if I'm right, not only will they be better people. They'll be extremely powerful." I turned down the labyrinth that was the DWMA basement.

"I don't like it, she's dangerous." Her apprehension was understandable, this was a dangerous path. Turning the final corner I saw the cell we were looking for, but Aaron wasn't at the door. Coming closer I heard the sound of something be thrown against the ground… cards?

"I win again." Aaron's voice came from in the cell.

"Dammit! I never thought I would lose so bad at Texas Hold em'"

I knocked on the door then opened it. Aaron and Victoria were sitting on the floor across from each other, cards and poker chips in between. "You're gambling against him? Really? Why would you think that was a good idea?"

"Because she's really good at gambling." Elizabeth interjected. "Really good."

"Yeah, and I haven't gotten a win on him even once! Are all Nimo like this one? You are a terrifying family!" The amount anger she had about losing a game with no actual stakes indicated her confidence in the matter, but it didn't matter, not against Aaron.

"No, most Nimo are not as skilled as me. I rank in the top ten for up and coming combat, top thirty for house rank." Aaron started putting away cards and chips into the box. "What do you need? Doubt you'd come down here for a friendly chat."

"Do it." I directed it at Elizabeth, the other two were confused.

"I don't agree with this plan, but I'll humor you." She focused her gaze at their chests, seeing the true nature of their souls, but even more than that. "Got it. Comparing compatibility now." Her brow was scrunched in focus, this was a difficult technique, nothing a girl her age should be capable of. "Done."

"And?" The anger I saw on her face told me my answer.

"I would say around 90 percent."

"That's far above what is necessary. Aaron, I would like you to form a partnership with Victoria. Elizabeth's sight doesn't lie, and she wouldn't lie to me."

"What? Why wou-" Aaron stopped Victoria with a raised arm.

"For me, there is power. For you, revenge, on Watin." He knew exactly what to say. Her scowl turned to a devilish smile.

"Good enough for me."

"Get some sleep, the training park, 5:40, be there." I turned and left the cell, Elizabeth behind me.

"I don't like this." Elizabeth said it again once we were a good distance away.

"I know, but they are strong. Together, they may even give us a run for our money."

"I refuse to lose to her."

 _'Sorry Elizabeth, that's also a goal. A rival is always necessary. If you saw Kelsey and Genevieve grow, it wouldn't light that fire in you that we need. You wouldn't care because they are your friends, and in EAT. Victoria on the other hand is someone you refuse to lose to because of your past,_ _as one time enemies and friends,_ _so forgive me, but this is for you.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What in the hell? How is that a good idea?! Are you insane!" Genevieve was going off on me after I informed her that Victoria would be joining us. "She helped Watin! She tried to kill us!"

"Yes, that may be true, but that weapon and the magic influenced her. Not only is she compatible with Aaron, he can keep her in line. If we want to defeat Watin we need strong pairs and groups, they do that for us." I was straight forward, she couldn't argue against that.

"There are other ways!"

"Yes there is, worse ways."Aaron was behind her. "If you want to become strong, and create a strong group, we are the best way of doing that." He laid it down flat as usual. "Besides, no offense, but this is your meisters decision."

She whipped around to Carter, who was looking at the ground. He looked up at us, judging, deciding, a sigh escaped his mouth. "Genevieve, I'm sorry, but this is more than us and what we want. Watin has declared war on all of DWMA and Death City. I refuse to leave that challenge on the table, and this group would be one hell of an answer."

Genevieve looked betrayed, Carter took a step forward touching her arm. It was faint but I saw the spark of Soul Resonance, he showed her how he felt, or so one would assume. After that she didn't seem happy about it, but stopped objecting. Better than the point I got my partner...

"Where is Victoria?" I looked to Aaron.

"She said she wanted to grab clothes from the dorm or something. She's really angry a lot of the time, but she feels bad about her actions." He whispered something else to me. "Also I can sense her soul getting… lighter. More compassion, more remorse. It's weird."

"Keep an eye on it. I'll have Elizabeth check it to make sure nothing happens." A changing soul is an unstable one. Small changes could cause a huge swing if the wrong thing happens.

Elizabeth walked over to me saying."Are you sure about this? Are you sure she can be trusted? That Aaron could keep her in line?" She was worried, I felt bad for making my meister feel this way, but we were at war.

"Sorry I'm late!" Victoria came running down the path in black shorts and white t-shirt. Similarly we all had on work out clothes. "What are we doing first?"

"If we intend to fight as a unit we must know more about each other and the fighting styles we use. You guys have it kinda hard because of how many weapon patterns you have to be familiar with because of me, but it will also be a great strength. And so if you would Victor-"

"Me and Liz know how each other fight. I guess I should mention that we met in those classes she was forced to take before deciding not to become a meister. We just need to see Carter and Genevieve. I bet Carter can read us well enough, so lets save the time."

"That's helpful. So then Carter, if you would." I waved him onto the green.

"Genevieve, let's do this." She responded with a nod while her light enveloped her.

He started out with showing us the reach and speed of his thrusts, a staple of the rapier. Next his slashes, they were longer than I expected. He showed us all he could with out a partner to fight, which was more than I expected of a swordsman so accustomed to having a weapon., noticing that two guys came over to us.

"Hey do you guys need a sparring partner? We're available, if you want. We got to help each other out if we intend to beat Watin!" The guy had kinda long brown hair and tanned skin. His partner was an inch or so shorter and had blonde hair.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." Carter shook his hand and entered the green. The blonde guy transformed into spear. Carter charged first, the stab aimed for his opponents throat, he barely blocked, the difference in strength was obvious. Carter didn't let up, he began ducking around stabbing at any opening he saw. The spear-man was barely keeping up. Eventually Carter got creative, after a failed stab he went straight for the opposite side, but instead of stabbing, he ran forward, angling Genevieve back to point at his opponents chest. He was right next to his opponent. He stopped his blade just before the spear-man's throat. His chest was leaning forward with one foot behind one in front. It was an awkward position, but he won.

"Nice fight. Wish I could have done better but we literally just partnered up yesterday."

"Not bad then, if you consider that. You ever used a spear before?"

"No, but when Kishin are at your throat you learn quick." The guy smiled at his joke, it earned a chuckle from Carter as well. "We actually met when I kicked a Kishin off him at the festival, decided to partner."

"Well, I'm glad something good came of that night. Good luck you guys." They shook hands then the pair wandered off.

"Well then, with the physical part done with, let's try it. Soul Resonance." This was the real test if it worked, we would be on the fast track to becoming the strongest student squad in DWMA. The weapons transformed. "First, sync with your partner. Next extend yourself, reach outward grasping at the souls of the other pairs. If they join in harmony it will be complete." As soon as I finished, I felt them pushing outward, Victoria first, then Elizabeth, finally Carter. It was an odd feeling, Elizabeth and I were joining our souls, then she drew mine out on her own. It was disconcerting at first, it seemed too fluid, then I felt it. I settled into it, it supported me. It was indescribable.

Then we noticed the others, at the same time I could _feel_ the other pairs. Carter was calm and deliberate, Elizabeth seemed nervous but directed, only the goal on her mind. Victoria was on the other end of the spectrum, she seemed chaotic, bold and almost reckless. But at the same time their was an order to it, even in the mixed bag of emotions she held, nothing tripped her up. Despite the storm she was in control. The phrase "Order in chaos." had never described a feeling so aptly, even still, remorse prevailed. She still felt bad about what had happened, as one would expect.

We were still feeling it out, trying to get a hold of each other, then it snapped into focus. All that I felt before that moment was amplified, not overbearing, but strong. We had done it, it was shaky and not ready for actual combat, but we did it. The meisters opened their eyes, looking to each other. Smiles all around, we had done it.

 _'That was an experience.'_ I heard Genevieve's voice in my head.

 _'Ditto.'_ Aaron responded to her, I felt her panic rise for a moment before she realized why.

 _'Soul Resonance. This stuff is insane.'_ Victoria chimed in. _'Can we do this any time? Like tests and stuff?'_

 _'Well, doing that in front of soul sensitive individuals, such as our teacher, is a really bad idea. But if you want to try I won't stop you from automatically failing an exam.'_ Aaron's particular brand of sarcasm was rather bitter.

 _'What now?'_ Elizabeth… thought? I guess.

"You guys okay?" Jake was standing by the edge of the green behind Kelsey, who was in a wheelchair. "You've been standing there for like 10 minutes, then you just started smiling."

"It seems it took longer than we thought to Resonate." Aaron returned to his human form. I felt the pairs withdraw, the sense of loss was surprising, they were gone so suddenly. I shook it off and returned to human form.

"She joined your squad?" Jake looked to Victoria, he didn't trust her.

"Yeah, Jasper wanted to see if I was compatible with Aaron, I am and we both get benefits from partnering. After that he invited us to this squad, says we can become strongest like this." Victoria stepped up for herself.

"If Jasper thinks it's for the best. So who's your squad leader?" Kelsey asked the question I had been debating. Elizabeth had the most utility, Victoria had the best offensive potential and Carter was the most level headed. I pondered the question, but Elizabeth answered for me.

"Carter. Least partial, most well rounded personality." Victoria also nodded her agreement.

"He's definitely the best for leading the squad, Jasper and Aaron are the better tacticians, but Carter is more honest about things, he'll level with us, but not be mean about it. In terms of morale he's the best."

I looked to Carter and raised my eyebrows in question. He seemed a little dumb founded. "Yeah but, well, you know… I'm not really all that confident, so… uh."

"Absolutely not." Genevieve slapped him on the shoulder. "I agree with them, as well, that means the other two pairs and your own weapon are in favor."

"Well, it is of course my own weapons vote that means the most." He looked away from her, he was a shy guy.

"Stop trying that. I still know you lack the confidence." We all dead panned, Genevieve took no prisoners. Carter hung his head, defeated.

"Well, nice to see you all, we should get back to the hospital. See you guys later." Jake turned Kelsey in her chair and headed back up the street.

"Shall we go get some food?" Victoria started walking off, making the decision for all of us. Can't say I was opposed though.

Walking down the street something started to feel weird, it was empty. As we got farther along less and less people were on the road, despite the fact we were heading toward higher traffic areas. That's when I felt it, we were surrounded by people suppressing their souls, their was only one group capable of this.

"Nobody panic, but for some reason we have been surrounded by Nimo, I don't know why, but they are there. Elizabeth can you get me a read on how many, just do a casual spin to say something to me." She did her best to not look focused, then spun.

"At least twenty, probably more. Only suppressed souls are in the area, no civilians."

"Can we take that many?" Carter turned back to me.

"Depends on how good these particular people are, and if they were sent after Jasper, we don't have a snowball's chance in hell." Aaron continued with a straight face. "If we fight fairly, if we surprise them, maybe."

"We both know that's a big maybe. But we have to take it. Start Soul Resonance. They'll think that they have been noticed by at least one pair, but they probably know we are capable of it, so as soon as they see it, they attack. Elizabeth an I will do Soul Resonance attack as soon as a large group of them get close. Elizabeth, I'll send you a chant for it. Ready?" I looked to the pairs that I was walking with, they kept their composure. "Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weapons were in the hands of their meisters, the Resonance building quickly. I heard them moving, no point in concealing their movements. Just as we finished syncing, men and women in black combat suits started pouring from alleys and buildings. I saw Jasper in my hands, this time he was a staff, but it was different from his other weapons, instead of plain black and silver this one was a shiny blue metal and silver waves decorating it. It was just barely shorter than me, maybe an inch or so. It had two knobs on either end that served as decoration, it was a beautiful weapon.

 _'This is one of my elemental staffs, there are three more. Get ready, I designed its Soul Resonance as well, so this is gonna be fun. Everyone get close together.'_

I kept a look out all around me, judging how many were closing in. When I thought it to be the majority I started it. Just as Jasper had told me, sync the breathing, pulse the soul waves out and they returned stronger, keep it going. I recalled the chant Jasper sent me through the soul link.

"Cursed weapon of old, come forth in one of your infinite forms. I call on you now as your partner, your One and Only!" I struck my staff into ground. "Soul Resonance! Wave!" A circle of water formed around us, growing into a wall. All at once it came crashing down into the street around us, pushing away all of the Nimo away. When we could see again the entire street was drenched apart form our circle.

"Well that was flashy. I thought Genevieve and I were dramatic." Carter was looking around at the destruction. Trash cans had been thrown around, signs were askew, a few windows broken. It had caused a lot of destruction, and this was one of four.

"We didn't believe you had taught her that yet, Jasper. Otherwise we would have been much more crafty." I snapped my head around to see and older man in the middle of the street with the same combat suit as the other Nimo. He had short white hair and weathered skin. Despite his apparent age he was well built and muscled. "Nice to meet you. I am Grandpa Nimo, I see that you all are in a squad with two of our best weapons. I hope you are capable of using their talents, especially you Elizabeth. If Victoria and Aaron don't work out he can find a new partner, but that isn't an option for Jasper." He began approaching us calmly. Jasper and Aaron returned to human form.

"What are you doing? Doesn't he intend to fight us?" Victoria was just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, and if you fight with a weapon so will he, I don't feel like dying." Aaron raised his fists. "If we're really lucky, together me and Jasper can beat him bare handed."

"Come now Aaron, I am capable of holding back with a weapon, I just don't like to." He smiled ruefully. "Shall we?" He raised his left arm in front of him, palm open. The right was held back near his hip. Finally he turned so the side of his chest was facing us. Jasper mirrored his stance but instead closed his left hand. Aaron's stance was more like boxing, I didn't get much time to look at though, he quickly sprung at his senior. His first punch was an uppercut to the chest, if it had hit. The older Nimo used his left hand to block him, then grabbed his wrist. Aaron got pulled forward, Grandpa's right hand came forward straight into Aaron's chest. He was knocked back coughing and sputtering. Jasper took advantage of the distraction to attack. He faked a jab with his left causing the older man to dodge to Jasper's right. That's when his plan came to fruition, his right hand was already ready to attack and dealt a good blow to his Grandpa's side. Aaron dashed forward leg tackling the old man knocking him completely off balance. Jasper saw the old man falling and raised his right leg bringing down on his opponents stomach.

The old man didn't get it up. Aaron and Jasper were just staring at him. Then smiles broke out on their faces.

"Take that you old bastard!" Jasper yelled giving Aaron a high five.

"Damn right! I knew that we'd get you eventually!" Aaron was uncharacteristically happy.

"Sorry to break the mood, but is he alive?" Genevieve asked.

"If you think we could kill that son of a bitch your damn wrong." Aaron looked at her like she had a third head for even suggesting it. Not like he wasn't moving, or gotten kicked into the ground. Just as I thought that he opened his eyes and sat up.

"That was surprising, still it took both of you so I have that." He extended a hand to each of them. They both shook it. He then came over to us an introduced himself. "Hello, it is nice to meet the squad of my grandchildren." He was shaking hands with us all. "I already know a lot about you, but I doubt they talk about me. I am their Grandfather, Martin Nimo, but please Grandpa Nimo to you all. Most call me Elder though. I am the head of the Nimo clan." He was silent for a few seconds. "Well, this is awkward, I thought those two would pas-" Jasper and Aaron collapsed behind him. "Oh, there it is, sorry about this everyone but it is necessary, do forgive me." He waved at us before the I fell to the floor.


	10. The Nimo Trial

Elizabeth

I woke up chained to a wall. Surprisingly I felt fine, no grogginess at all, on the contrary my mind felt clear. Discarding those thoughts I looked around me. The room was dark and wet, but I could just barely make out the two other people. Genevieve and Victoria were also waking up looking around them.

"What in the hell is wrong with this god damn family?" Victoria said, pulling on her chains in vain.

"Don't waste your strength, look at these bricks, we aren't getting out of this." Genevieve had a

point. The room was built of large stone bricks that screamed medieval castle dungeon. "Also why are we in combat suits?" I couldn't see there clothes so I looked down, indeed I was wearing a skin tight combat suit, the kind that the Nimo wore when we were attacked.

A light turned on above us."Because we intend to have you fight." I looked up to where the voice was coming from. A woman was standing on the grate above us with a flashlight. "This is a test, don't think for a second that we would let some high school students take care of those two weapons. They are far too strong for you. I don't think we shouldn't even bother, but Elder says so."

I couldn't see her face, but her voice was harsh, yet nonchalant. She didn't care about what happened to us, but would be happy if we didn't survive. One more person that reinforced the stereotype that the Nimo clan were horrible people.

"Release their chains." Our handcuffs released letting us move around the room. "Try not to die, that would make Jasper and Aaron angrier, and quite frankly we need those two."

"Is that the only reason you care about our lives? Not that we're fellow humans?" Genevieve looked up at the woman.

"HA! Fellow humans? I could care less." She walked off the grate. A door opposite me opened, I hadn't seen it in the darkness of our dungeon. We walked out of it into a forest. Massive trees all around, we couldn't see the sun through the thick green canopy, and there were no structures around except the tower we had just come from. I breathed in the earthy smell around us, preparing for whatever.

"The task is simple. Find your partners before nightfall, at the same time there will be groups of Nimo at each location trying to stop you. Name the first person you want to find and we will point you in the right direction. After that you will have to interrogate those at different points to find the others." The voice came from a mega phone at the top of the tower.

"Aaron is probably the best choice, especially if we need to get information from people." Genevieve made a valid point.

"I agree, what about you Liz?" They turned to me for the decision.

I pondered it for a moment then realized something. "No, it has to be Jasper. She said she wouldn't trust them to us, so we should go for who they view as most important, which is Jasper." I turned to the tower. "Jasper is our decision."

"Congratulations Elizabeth Ekler, you have passed the first trial. The Omni Weapon is the most important person in your squad, even if he wouldn't want it, we expect you to give your life for him. Head straight from the door of the tower to find him." The mega phone gave us our directions and we set off.

"We should take inventory."I said after I took notice of the pockets on the hips of our suits. In the right was a water pouch, in the left, zip-ties. My companions had the same exact items.

"So every part of this is a test?" Genevieve was climbing over a rock in our path. "If we had answered wrong there we would have just failed? They didn't even tell us it was important, really underhanded."

"They drugged us to bring us here. What did you expect." Victoria held her hand out to help Genevieve down. She took it cautiously and slid down the moss covered rock.

"They won't play fair. Every decision is most likely a challenge, along with any and all combat. Be wary when we find Aaron and Jasper, they will probably be targeted and we will be expected to defend them." I looked around the area, it was actually extremely beautiful, large trees loomed all around us casting shadows that fell across the ground. The sounds of animals surrounded us, the thick brush, large rock formations. All of it looked amazing, but in this situation I couldn't enjoy any of it. The shadows were hiding places, the animals masked the sounds of our enemies, the rocks provided them high ground. We were unfamiliar with the area, but it must be owned by the Nimo if they brought us out here and had buildings. We were at an extreme disadvantage, numbers, terrain, familiarity, they were all against us.

"How many Nimo are there even?" Victoria turned to me.

"Around 1,200. They are apparently quite numerous."

"That's insane! If there anything like Aaron and Jasper, then there is an army just, around. I had never even heard of them." She echoed thoughts I had a when I first met the cousins we were now trying to save.

"Over there." Genevieve pointed out a clearing to our left. Inching closer we saw to people standing at the door, the one on the left had a rifle in hand the right one had a curved blade at his side.

"There must be more. We need to draw them out, I have a plan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I yelled at Genevieve.

"We need to find them quickly! Victoria already ran off to find Aaron, why can't I go find my partner?" She yelled back.

"We need Aaron and she can handle herself! Carter can wait and you'll get yourself killed!" She was about to retort when two men jumped down from the trees. One had a ring with a bladed edge, a chakram I think, the other had a flail.

"Seems like you girls got in a little tiff. Shame really, we knew you couldn't be trusted with tho-" The guy with the chakram was talking before Victoria planted her foot on his back. He was knocked to the ground and Victoria started fighting the other one. As he got up he went to attack Victoria but I was behind him. I raised my arms and brought my elbows down on his shoulders. He didn't get back up, instead moaning in pain. Victoria had taken out her own opponent with a kick to the head. We tied their hands with the zip-ties then tied that together.

"Good job, the people in the clearing probably think we got taken out here, lets drop in on them." Genevieve started walking toward the clearing. We were right behind the tower, inching closer hoping to surprise the gunmen. As soon as I heard Victoria attacking the guy with the rifle I ran forward tackling the guy with the sword. We were grappling on the ground, then I heard a click from inside the tower. Jasper ran out kicking the guy off me. He quickly handled him then walked toward the rifler.

"Neil right? Tell me where my friends are, be a shame if your child got kicked out of training for some strange reason." Jasper held him by his suit.

"Please no! She's a blue!" Neil was kicking out but not far enough to reach Jasper.

"Then tell me!" Jasper slammed him against the wall. I winced at the sound.

"Okay! There in building 2 and 5! they form a triangle with this one at the top!" Jasper dropped him and started walking away. Like us he had been given a combat suit. "Aaron?" Neil pointed to our left and we moved out.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't think Grandpa would do something like this. The other clansmen must have pressured him into testing us as a squad. This won't be over when we find the others."

"You warned us, I didn't think they would really go this far, but I knew it was possible." Genevieve tried to comfort him. He just grimaced and walked on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We found Aaron's tower relatively quickly, it had the same amount of guards as before, this time instead of a distraction Jasper climbed up the tree using blades formed from his hands and feet. After a few minutes and some scuffling two people dropped down with their hands tied, Jasper followed them.

"What about those two in the clearing?" This time both guards had guns, we couldn't ambush them both and just hope it would go well.

"I have an idea. Genevieve and Victoria go to the left and right. Throw a stone or something to get there attention, at that point Elizabeth and I will shoot them. Let's go." Jasper transformed into my pistol, and we waited. When the distraction happened I fired at the one on the left, knocking him into a wall. The distraction made it so the other guy didn't react in time, and I hit him as well. "Good job." He returned to his human form.

We went forward and released Aaron, he was disappointed he didn't get to attack anyone. Next we had to go the same distance we did for the others to get to Carter. This time things weren't as simple. Even before we got there multiple Nimo dropped in on us, we weren't prepared but Jasper and Aaron took them out, from then on they traveled in weapon form.

It was sunset when we got there and we noticed a large bump up in security. Now there were two guards at the door, two circling the clearing, and another four posted in the middle. They all had knives and swords, no guns."Standard limited personnel three layer defensive. These guys will all be at least blue. Probably meant to trick you into thinking this was me or Jasper. They don't view Carter as a threat, so if you did clear this, the massive effort would yield little reward." Aaron was looking around in the trees. "No one in the canopy, Genevieve can you take the two by the door?" She nodded nervously.

"Okay, Victoria when one of the outer guards passes us, take him out. Drag him back into forest, then Elizabeth will shoot the one on the other side of the field. After that we charge in to take the four in the middle layer. Genevieve, your on you own for the inner layer, Elizabeth may take one out with a bullet but that's the best we can hope for." Aaron explained our strategy, we moved into position.

As soon as I saw the one guard circling get dragged back, I fired to the other side of the clearing. The first layer down, we charged in. I fired at the first middle guard I saw, taking out another, Genevieve had gotten past the middle while Victoria distracted them. I started firing toward the tower to freak out the inner layer, they scrambled away from the door. Genevieve didn't bother attacking and ran straight in. I saw a flash a few seconds later, just before the inner guards got the courage to charge in. I trusted them with that, I turned toward the my last target. He was running at me blade raised. He jumped, I ran forward, pushing the barrel into his stomach, and fired. He was sent flying, I looked over to Victoria to see her land a kick to her last opponents stomach.

We ran toward the tower, when we got there we saw Carter pin a guys arm to the ground with his blade. He wasn't getting up. As we left the tower a loud booming voice rang out.

"Congratulations!" A group of Nimo came out of the forest. Grandpa Nimo at their head. "You all passed! I knew you could do it." The many of the people behind him ran to their family with medical equipment.

Jasper returned to human form and walked forward. Stopping about ten feet in front of the group. "Whose idea was this trial?" He was calmer than I expected.

"That would be I." An older man also in a combat suit came forward. His hair was dark and I could see his green eyes from here. "This was necessary, you two are among the strongest in the clan and most definitely our strongest weapons. Do you have a problem? Just because you are the Omni Weapon means nothing, you are young and inexperienced, and until you reach age your rank means little." This guy was smug as hell. Even though I could only see his back, Jasper looked pissed, he reached behind him and took out a slim iron rod out of his suit.

"Jasper. Are you sure?" Aaron called to him. He turned to us, pure fury in his eyes.

Turning back he said. "Being the Omni Weapon means nothing to me. But this is inexcusable." He threw the rod at the man, it landed at his feet with a soft thump. "I, Jasper Nimo, challenge you, Quentin Nimo to a duel. Do you accept or do you resign from your station and leave the Nimo Clan?"

"Leave?" Victoria whispered to Aaron.

"Yes. Jasper just issued the biggest challenge clansmen can. If you don't accept a challenge to duel you become an outcast. Just so you know Jasper has never lost, and he only does this when he is horribly angry, meaning he's brutal in the fight." I looked to the older man, he looked extremely nervous. He bent down to pick up the rod, his hand hesitated before taking it.

"So be it. What are your terms?" Quentin stood back up.

"If I win, you will renounce your right to make decisions in **any** matters of the Nimo Clan. If you win, I will serve you." Jasper stood tall, despite what he just said. Quentin's eyes bulged.

"That damn idiot." Aaron hissed under his breath. "What if he does lose? Quentin would make him do every little thing, just to say he had an Omni weapon under his thumb. Does he want to cook meals for that fool?" He looked up at the trees. "Well, then again, not like there is a chance he'd lose."

"I accept." Quentin was smiling like a mad man. He knew he had one hell of a chance.

They took their stances, Jasper had the same one from before, left hand up, right hand prepared to strike. Quentin took a boxing stance, similar to Aaron's but he didn't lower his knees as much. They were inching closer while everyone around backed up. Quentin threw the first punch, Jasper grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, landing a knee in his stomach. He let him go for another try.

Quentin pulled back his left arm, charging forward, just before he got to Jasper he jumped early and threw the punch, the momentum added to the spinning kick aimed at Jasper's head, but it didn't matter. He ducked under it, rushing forward to deliver a kick when Quentin landed. After rolling across the ground Quentin swiped at Jasper with his left hand. Jasper caught it, twisted his arm so he couldn't get away, then brought his elbow down on Quentin's. Quentin screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, but Jasper didn't let go. Realizing that, Quentin's eyes bulged. I took the opportunity to look at his soul, all I saw was a dread, he knew he was finished.

Jasper made sure he couldn't move by maneuvering his arm, then sat on his back, pressing his arm down. Quentin was screaming, begging for mercy. I heard a pop, then he got even louder. I looked in dread, I had to do something. "JASPER!" I yelled at him, he whipped his head around, he didn't seem any less angry. "That's enough! You won!" Jasper turned back but didn't apply more pressure. For a few seconds I couldn't move, I was afraid of what he would do. Finally he stood up and moved away, grabbing his rod.

"Victor! Jasper Nimo!" Aaron called out. The Nimo around clapped, they were applauding one of their family for… hurting another. This was their world.

Jasper walked past us, only stopping to say "Sorry you had to see that." Then he walked into the forest leaving us behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was laying in bed, a plate of food sitting next to me, but I wasn't hungry. The plushness of the pillows, the softness of the King size white comforter, the smell of pork and potatoes, the light of the moon in the window, these were all details I was aware of but didn't care about. Tonight I saw a side to Jasper that I couldn't get out of my mind, a side that I feared. If he got that angry again, I wasn't sure that he wouldn't hurt me if I got in his way. Those thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I would have said come in, but I didn't want to speak to Jasper.

"Victoria. And Aaron's here as well."

"Come in." I turned over onto my stomach so they wouldn't see my face.

"You okay?" Victoria sat on the bed and rubbed my back. Reminded me of the old times.

"Yes."

"You're lying to me. You never show your face when your upset." I turned to her. "Yep, upset." She seemed just as caring as she used to be. Looking at her, her soul was even lighter color than last time, and it was overcome with an emotion, close to pity but not quite. "I know your upset about Jasper, we all are. Want to talk about it?" I looked at Aaron who was standing in the door, he took my queue and went out the door.

"What if something makes him that angry again?" I looked at her, wanting an answer.

"I suppose he'll beat the hell out of whatever or whoever made him that way. Aaron said he's been like this with the clan for awhile now, and when you came into the picture, it got worse. He wants to protect you Elizabeth, he doesn't want you involved with them." She paused for a moment. "Apparently they sent him one of those combat suits we were in today, and it was for you. Aaron took it to him, and he got really angry, he doesn't want you to deal with the same responsibilities that he has."

"But I can handle it!" I was frustrated that he never told me anything about his family, past his curse. They wanted so much from us and he refused to talk about them.

"Liz, he doesn't want you to have to be able to handle it. Fighting Kishin is one thing, a part of being a meister, but THIS. This is a whole nother game, and they play hard ball. He wants to shield you from it. If you want him to tell you about it, you need to confront him, right now." She was right but I didn't want to listen to it. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my body. "So what will it be? Are you going to let him, shield you, or are you gonna stand as partners, side by side?" I threw my pillow back and got off the bed.

As I came out the door Aaron called "Gym, go straight, take the third left, at the end of the hall."

"Thanks." I turned my head back to him and ran forward. The Nimo main house where we were staying was extremely large, and extravagant. All the floors were hardwood with carpets going the entire way of the halls, the ceilings were unnecessarily high and arched toward the top. I knew the place was expensive and I hadn't even gone to the dining areas like the others. I found the gym exactly where Aaron said it would be, looking through the glass doors I saw a large room with all sorts of machines, most of which I couldn't identify. I walked in to the cries of people in a sparring ring. Jasper was surrounded by multiple opponents with bladed weapons, all he had was a bow staff.

I watched him as he took his opponents out one by one, when he was finished he walked toward a bench on the opposite side of the gym and grabbed a water bottle. I moved closer and started hearing the guys he had just fought. "Man, I guess that's what we should expect from the Omni weapon, we didn't stand a chance."

A girl in a maid like uniform came forward handing them towels and drinks, they took them without saying anything in response. "You did not lose because he is the Omni weapon, you lost because he trained harder and more than you. You lost because you were inferior." Despite looking like a servant, she wasn't afraid of aggravating them. The look on their faces showed their surprise.

"Listen here, even if we are only brown and blue ranks, a white like you should know their place." One of the guys took the lead.

"There are no rules saying a White is below you, just that we are not combat fit. I do not view you as superior and neither should any other white." The girl held her head high. I was getting closer now.

"I said know your place!" The guy reared back his fist, the girl flinched. Before the guy could hit her I ran forward, grabbing his hand, taking advantage of his own momentum I let him move forward and twisted it so he couldn't move. I pushed the guy back. "Who are you? Get out of my way!"

"She out ranks you as my partner, now leave or I'll let her put you on the floor." Jasper came up behind him. "Besides, I've made it clear how I feel about you brats mistreating whites." They grimaced and started walking out of the gym. "Uh, thanks for helping her Elizabeth. Jen, could you give us some time alone?"

"Of course Jasper." I decided to get a better look at her. She was quite short, maybe 5' 3" at most and her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, but it was when she turned that I saw her most striking feature. Her iris was white, only her pupil and a thin black line around her iris kept it from blending in with the rest of her eye. It made her pale skin that almost all Nimo shared look even paler, like Aaron's hair did.

Jasper could tell that I was confused. "All Nimo are like that. Even before the curse this family was weird, the clan could always tell the potential of a meister or weapon based on eye color. Brown is the most common, it means that you are of average strength, you can be a meister or weapon, or become a civilian. At blue, they expect you to become go to DWMA and be trained. Green are the strongest, they are all trained, the clan requires it. Then there is gold, only I have that, its apart of being the Omni weapon. Finally the rarest color, white. They are completely normal humans who lack particular strength and soul sight. There is no reason for them to be meister and are not trained, instead they live in the other positions of the Nimo clan, maids, cooks, anything the meisters view as unworthy of them." He looked away at the last part. "one more tick on the list of sins..."

I looked around the gym. No one else was here, thankfully. "Want to talk about what happened out there?"

He walked toward a bench and sat down, I joined him. "I lost control, I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame, but I didn't comfort him, he was right. "I told myself, if I ever found my partner I would never let the Nimo touch them. And I failed, I underestimated how loyal my Grandfather was to me in comparison to the clan. I never thought he would do something like that."

"Okay I get it. But, was that really necessary? You broke something."

"Actually I dislocated his shoulder, hurts like hell but it can be fixed pretty easily, which will hurt like hell again." He was still looking at the ground. "And his elbow is gonna have to be repaired, probably surgery."

"Jasper, please don't make gambles like that. What if you had lost? Even more than that you can't hurt your family like that."

"Why? They are no more than strangers to me, I don't care about them. If they intend to meddle in my life even after I found my partner, I won't show mercy." He was serious, he didn't intend to do anything for the Nimo, or let them be a presence in out lives.

"I won't act like I know what it's like to live like that, but I don't.. I don't.." I was choking up, trying to hold back tears. "I don't want to see you like that. Please… Please Jasper. I don't want to be afraid of you." I was getting emotional, I couldn't control my Soul Sight at all. I looked to him and all I saw was his soul, so powerful, so large, filled with remorse and self-loathing. He grabbed me in a hug and let me cry.

"I promise you, More than anything else, I couldn't stand being a person you feared. I'll never make you feel like that again. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did well Quentin, I'm sorry you lost your right to trial decisions, but it was worth it. I'm sure." I looked down from behind the glass wall at Jasper and his partner. Turning to Quentin I narrowed my eyes, he had some cuts on face from rolling on the ground, and his arm was in a sling. 

"Of course. I agree completely Elder. We need those two for missions, they will be the strongest pai-" I held my hand up to cut him off.

"You don't seem to understand, Elizabeth would see the monster that is Jasper's anger, better that is against a group that she can also dislike, this was not meant to make them colder, or more brutal," I looked back to them. "it was for them to grow as a pair. I'm not interested in using Jasper's power, if the Nimo clan needs that curse, then we may as well fade from existence." I left the room, frowning, knowing full well Jasper would not accept why I did this, despite it being for his own good. I discarded those thoughts and focused on more immediate matters, their squad was strong, but they needed more training.

One week was all I had with these children. In that time I would have to bring out as much of their potential as I could. It was going to be a long week.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth

I woke up in a foreign bed, confused I looked around. Then I remembered, this was the Nimo estate, a mega house meant to contain a large amount of the clansmen, while most were in nearby housing developments. Continuing to inspect the room I noticed all the fine furniture, a make up table was to my right, a wardrobe on my left. The floors were dark hardwood like the rest of the building, with a thick red carpet under the bed. This place was far more luxurious than necessary, and this was done several hundred times more through the house.

Someone knocked on my door. "Elizabeth? It's Jennifer. Jasper sent me to get you, he said that the Elder would like to talk to you and the rest of your squad. Do you need help putting in the combat suit?"

"They seem quite hard to put on, please come in." I climbed out of bed and toward the wardrobe. Jennifer came in looking the same as yesterday, her service uniform, and ponytail looked no different. "I'm surprised by how well these things stretch considering how tight they are." I held the combat suit up to look at it.

"They are made to go directly over the body with only special undergarments on underneath, while you were unconscious yesterday I was the one who dressed you." She started looking through the drawers. "Strip and put these on." She threw a wad of clothing at me. They fit skin tight but weren't restrictive. Stepping into the suit was a challenge, and I had to have Jennifer zip it up. She clasped a button on the back so a piece of material hid the zipper.

She started pulling on different areas to make sure it was right. "Jasper's lucky, you're cute." She stopped to pull at the legs of my suit. "Good to go." She stood up and left the room, motioning me to follow. She took me first to the dining hall to grab a light breakfast, Genevieve and Carter were already there suited up.

"Well we intended to train this week, this is probably the best place to do it, think of it like that." Carter was talking to Genevieve as I walked up, he nodded to acknowledge me.

"We were still kidnapped. Morning Elizabeth." Not exactly two sentences that go together...

"She makes a good point, but yeah, this is by far and above the best place for us to train." Victoria came up behind me with her plate. "Where's Jasper and Aaron?"

"They are already in the gym with the Elder, they are waiting for you." Jennifer informed us. The others looked at her unfazed.

When she left I asked them about it. "Did you guys learn about their eye system?"

"Yeah, Aaron told us. It's kinda screwed up, but if it is actually correct, then it just means the actual family is screwed up. Treating whites like that." Carter leaned back in his chair. "I wonder if they treat normal civilians the same, considering that's what they are."

"Let's hurry and finish. We need to get to the gym." I picked up my pace, munching on the toast on my plate. After we finished we made our way to the gym, and I would like to say that the scene we found surprised me, but well… it didn't. On the far end of the room large obstacles had been blown up, it looked like one of those inflatable obstacle courses, but much more difficult. Aaron and Jasper were frantically racing through it, dodging pillars, diving through holes, climbing walls and all other sorts of challenges.

We walked over to the start and found Grandpa Nimo. He looked at us, then at his watch. "They should be reaching the end about now, would you two go to the sides." He pointed to Victoria and I. I went to the side Jasper was on, he was running back to the entrance on the side, not going through obstacles. He didn't seem to notice that I was there, just ran straight past. "Winner Aaron."

"Dang it!" Jasper and Aaron were breathing heavily showing the stretch of their combat suits. "Okay the others are here, let's get started." Jasper started walking toward the large blue mats in the center. They didn't seem thick enough to completely protect you against the concrete floor in case you were slammed on them. Then again, the point was to avoid that.

"Jasper and Aaron were doing agility training, that specific type is used for our more advanced students, teaches them to run in difficult terrain. Couldn't use the forest today. You'll be doing something a little different." Grandpa moved to the center of the mat. "Arrows please." He looked toward the glass room that overlooked the gym. Large concrete pillars moved up out of the ground, we all kinda jumped, realizing that we hadn't noticed them before. What else was hidden in here?

"These machines are stocked with arrows, safety tipped of course. Keep in mind that it will still hurt if you get hit." He nodded at the room. The first arrow flew, directly in front of his face. "Worry not, for most here we have prepared a type of arrow that you can sense with more than your hearing. Carter Denson, you will be the only one who will use their ears. You are a trained meister, the others are not." Carter nodded accepting the challenge. "For the rest, well I'll let you figure it out."

He pointed to Victoria, motioning her onto the mat. She stood between the pillars, trying to focus. I heard the machine whirl up and Victoria's widened her eyes. The arrows started flying but she didn't get hit, occasionally moving her legs, leaning back and ducking, but not getting hit. Grandpa Nimo raised his hand signaling the stop. "Magic." Victoria turned to him. "That was tracking magic, do you have a witch not affected by the Pull?"

"Indeed, I doubt all of you have been taught about this yet, the Pull of Magic. This is the phenomena that causes witches to be consumed by madness, in their younger years it doesn't affect them. But once their magic manifests itself and time goes on, the Pull takes it's toll and drives them to madness. Only certain witches are not affected, specifically those with non-destructive magic. Things like tracking and healing fall into that category. Those arrows were imbued with a tracking spell, if you had been hit the caster would know your location for a number of hours. I chose them for you because of your magic sensitivity." He finished his miniature lecture then motioned Genevieve into the arena.

She looked at the pillars nervously. I heard the whirl of it starting, she dodged the first one, then the second, she made it to the fourth arrow before being hit. At that point it all went down hill, she continued being hit several more times before she was allowed to stop.

"Can you tell me what was special about those arrows?" She shook her head. "Very well, if you figure it out tell me. Elizabeth, go." He had a stern look, he must have expected Genevieve to do better.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind, focusing on the task at hand. For the third time the whirl up, as soon as the first arrow fired I knew what I was being tested with. I continued to dodge, never being hit. A frenzy of colors were all around me, green, purple, red, gold. I couldn't keep track of the kaleidoscope all around me. When it all faded I knew that I had succeeded and walked off the mat.

"Souls. Those arrows had the feeling of souls, how?" It was confusing that an arrow seemed to have a soul.

"Correct, those arrows were put in between a pair while they used Soul Resonance, the overwhelming power of it left an impression on the object. They didn't have souls, instead they had the presence of one." He nodded at me, pleased. "Carter, good luck."

Carter stepped up, bouncing on his feet. He dodged the first one that came for his chest, the second that went for his head but the third hit his left leg. He winced in pain, giving a look of determination to not get hit again, dodging left and right, each arrow barely missing. The arrows died down, he raised his arms thinking that it was over. The last arrow fired, hitting just above his ankle, knocking him the floor. "Damn it!"

"Close, you all did as I expected. Not hoped, but expected. If Elizabeth or Victoria had failed I would have been deeply concerned, but you two." Grandpa looked at Genevieve and Carter. "Carter, you need just a little more training. Genevieve, you need to be able to sense what was on those arrows, I'm surprised you didn't, honestly. If you can do that you'll make fine additions to this squad and will round out all the talents to be truly powerful team."

"Yes sir." They nodded.

"Right. Now to train your bodies instead of reflexes. Jasper I assume that you will want Jennifer to help you come up with your plans?" He raised a questioning eye brow.

"Please send her." Jasper nodded in agreement. Grandpa Nimo gave us one last glance and started walking out of the gym. After he left Jasper addressed us. "Jennifer is the white in charge of the gym, she handles all things combat suits and she makes training regimens for me on request. I did my best for you guys back in Death City, but she'll be a lot more specific. She'll be here shortly, in the mean time we should probably call Kelsey."

We all blanked, we had completely forgot about her. I started patting down my suit vainly hoping my phone was in it, no luck. I looked to Jasper who held up his own. "Thanks." I grabbed it dialing her number. After a few rings she picked up, breathing heavily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kelsey, uh, sorry I called to tell you we kinda got taken to the Nimo estate." I tried to make it sound as normal as possible.

"Oh, so that's where you were. The dorm keeper called and said you guys didn't come back last night, I thought you were at Jasper's. I'll call and tell her. And what do you mean estate, is it that big?"

"Yes. What are you doing?" I kept hearing loud noises and yelling

"I'm in the gym, I can walk again but I need a cane. It'll take me a good amount of time to rebuild my strength to the point I can fight. I assume you all training over there? Good luck with that." She went quiet for a second. "I got to go, need some more sleep for the day begins, also why are you guys training 5 AM?"

I pulled back the phone looking at the clock on the phone. 9:00 AM. "Jasper where are we that there is a four hour difference between here and Death City?"

"Did we not mention, we're in Maine."

"How do you forget to mention that we were brought across the god damn country?!"

"Seems like your all having fun, see you when you get back." Kelsey hung up the phone.

"We're in Maine?" Genevieve looked to Jasper. "Where exactly?"

"No idea, I don't even know the towns nearby. Only one way in or out of the estate, being the drivers. You have to sit in a heavily tinted car and wait till they drop you off, rarely in the same town as last time. From there you can move however you want, but only the drivers know how to get here, the Nimo are paranoid about being attacked." He looked looked over to the door. "Jennifer is here."

"So it seems I need to put you all into top shape. Jasper can you show me there scores?" Instead of her maid uniform, she too was wearing a combat suit.

"I don't have them on hand, sorry."

"Is it that big a deal?" Victoria questioned.

"Oh dear, he wasn't apologizing to me. If we don't have your scores we have to redo the test." Victoria was the only one not overcome with a sense of dread. We all knew what we were about to have to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

With the second round of Nimo branded testing done, we once again were sprawled on the floor, trying to breath. Victoria realized now why we reacted how we did. "That… was rid… iculous." She choked out. Jennifer scowled at her clip board.

"No good, you guys are horribly below average. Well Carter's not but I expect that out of him." She looked down at us. "You girls need to shape up." She turned to Jasper and Aaron. "You two! You let yourselves go! These scores are far below what I expect out of you! Ten more laps! NOW!" She said that despite them being the only two still standing. Turning back to us she started writing things again, tearing off slips and handing them to us. I looked at mine, it seemed to be a list of exercises, most of which I had never even heard of.

"Damn it! Wall sits!" Carter stood up and went to a wall, pushing his back against it and lowering himself so he looked like he was sitting on a stool, but nothing was there. Who came up with that?

"Well get to work, keep in mind you won't have any exercising tomorrow to let your bodies rest, but you also won't want to move." She smiled her good wishes, then walked out of the gym. With a huff I got off the floor and asked Carter what I was supposed to be doing. Once I had learned what strange forms of torture I was to do I got started.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Apparently everyone asked to be served in there rooms once they found out about that option." Jasper had come to my room for dinner because he was the only one who came to the dining hall. "I suppose you guys won't be up to doing much." He looked over to me. "Except eating." I was sitting in my striped pajamas cramming food in my mouth, that "exercising", I liked to call self inflicted torture, took a lot out of me.

"Anyway, what's up? We haven't really talked about whats happened. Or the Nimo, I still want to know whats up with all them." I made gestures with my bread before taking another bite. "You were really angry about us being brought here, then when you fought Quentin it just stopped, he wasn't the only one responsible so why not go on a rampage?"

"Not dying is nice, I may be strong, but all the Nimo? I wouldn't stand a chance. Just taking out the guy who started it was enough. With the Nimo there isn't really a lot of general information."

"Give me some detailed information then. Like what standing does the squad have in the clan, specifically Victoria and I?"

"You two are considered the same rank as Aaron and I. So extremely high, I inherited my position for being the Omni weapon, and my parents were already high ranking. Aaron's father is the second child of Grandpa Nimo, and as such lower ranked than my father, but Aaron worked his way up. Most people don't get to rise in rank this early, but he is an exceptionally talented fighter and weapon."

"So basically I'm on par with you in the ranking system."

"Well no, you are by all rights ahead of me, a meister is always greater than their weapon. No exceptions. Eventually they'll look to you to become the head of the clan, but I never planned on letting that happen." I choked on my food, taking a drink I looked at him.

"Wait what?! Why would they want me to head the clan?"

"Because, all Omni weapons become clan heads, except I have a meister so they will want you. Of course that's for formalities sake, I'll be asked to make decisions. They wouldn't trust an outsider."

"Well okay then, as long as nothing is expected of me I guess I don't have to worry for now. What even is your number rank?"

He leaned back in his chair, plate cleaned awhile a go. "Two, second only to the Elder." The information sunk in. It meant so much, we were more considered more important than almost all others in the clan. "Moving on, the curse. There are a few things that not even I know, the elder has a book, it has all the information on the Omni weapons curse. I told you all I can, but it seems like there is more. Anything else?"

"Uh, what about the challenge system? How does that work?" he got up and went over to the wardrobe pulling out my suit. Reaching to the back he found the small compartment on the lower back with my iron rod. The compartment was a small cylinder of plastic that had a cap on either side, once the cap was undone you could see the edge of the rod allowing you to pull it out. Grabbing mine he came forward and showed it to me.

"See here?" he pointed to some engraved letters, rolling it I could see them all. Elizabeth Ekler, my name. "Every one of these has the owner's name inscribed on it, it is considered your most valuable possession within the clan. If you steal one it is a death sentence, no one is exempt. These hold everything you have toward the clan." he flipped it so I could see one end, a small pattern was etched into it. "This tells what clearance level you have, this one is master level. The only one above that is Elder, bet you'll have a hard time guessing who has that one. If you ever need in anywhere or need anything, show a Nimo this and your in." He handed it to me. I started looking at it all over to try and see anything else, like maybe my social security number.

"Whenever you intend to challenge someone to a duel, for whatever reason, throw that at their feet. Keep in mind, a duel doesn't end until both parties agree, bar death. If your opponent were to kill you they are imprisoned for a very long time, for killing you specifically they would be executed on the spot." Like he was with all Nimo matters, flat.

"Nice to know that if I die they die too." I rolled my eyes. "Any other death penalty worthy offenses I should know about?" I flopped back onto my bed.

He pondered it for a second. "No not really." It scared me he had to think about it. "Anyway, should we go do something, instead of sitting in bed and do nothing?"

"But the bed is so comfortable." I started waving my arms around, enjoying the fluff.

"And I was going to show you the attic too." He looked at the door, a smile on his face.

"Can it actually be called an attic? I bet it is bigger than most people's houses." I rolled to get maximum fluff enjoyment.

"Its also my room, if you don't want to join us that's fine, but I'm inviting the others. Carter will want to see it at least." He was trying to bait me out. Pushing myself off the bed was an effort, but I did it. I smiled at him, showing that I was going.

"Get out I need some real clothes."

"I'll text the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, when your house has an elevator, and its justified, you have a problem." We stepped into the elevator, I hit the button for the fourth floor.

"Well the main Nimo Estate is basically a hotel, its used by Whites for living, and all guests. We haven't run into them but the Nimo are currently entertaining several nobles and a princess, from different countries. Only the main family actually lives here, so basically, me, Aaron, Grandpa and our parents."

"The only reason its so big is to impress people and so that, if need be, the entire clan and them some could be housed here." Aaron was staring at the ceiling. "Our family is horribly impractical and all too fond of their name."

"So what about those guys from earlier, the ones that were messing with you?" Elizabeth looked to Jennifer.

"They were from branch families, they are allowed to be on the grounds, and many of the youths spend there time here before and after their training sessions. Those particular ones had just finished when Jasper came in and asked them for a match." She leaned in closer to Elizabeth, but was still audible. "He likes to prove his dominance, male thing."

"That has got to be the worst description of Jasper possible." Carter was smiling.

"Ha! Try to cop a feel on Elizabeth some time and see how fast he breaks your wrist." She wasn't joking and Carter looked to me questioningly. I just shrugged.

"You still have such a foul mouth." Aaron looked down to her. "Please don't encourage 'coping a feel' as you call it."

"Oh, Aaron, how could I say something so crude around you?" She was over dramatizing her gestures and voice. "My dear pure younger cousin!" He narrowed his eyes. They always did clash on the matter of formality, or at least within recent years.

"Come on! Don't tease the boy! He's lost in the world no one to guide him!" Victoria joined Jennifer in the teasing, earning a glare as well. The rest of us were fine to sit back and let it unfold, or we would have, but the doors opened into the fourth floor, identical to the other three below it.

"To the stairs." I started walking down hallway, the familiar soft patting sound of the carpet being the only noise. "Why does this sound make people go quiet? It's _just_ like a hotel."

"That's a good point, I know full well that this isn't, but the sound makes me think it is." Genevieve was staring at the carpet, seemingly trying to unravel its secrets.

"We were raised here and we do it to." Jennifer said. "The Nimo house does have that official and unfamiliar air to it."

"Here we go." I turned toward the last door of the hallway, unlike the solid and polished wood of the other rooms this one was rough, well used and meant to last. It was my door. Opening it I started climbing the old wooden stairs, the atmosphere instantly different from the rest of the house. The narrowness made us go single file, at the top we came into my "attic". The room was extremely large for an attic, and was actually only one of four that were all sectioned off. This particular one was on the top left of the house and had been converted to my room when I requested an out of the way location. On the left the eve of the house sloped downward, at the end only leaving enough space for the small windows. The right side had most of my stuff, save some book shelves.

Multiple different game consoles and their TV's were set against the wall, they were everything I could get my hands on, Genesis SNES and everything else. But that's not where the technological beauty lie, moving toward the back windows I tapped away on my computer firing it up. I put my all into building this PC but after a few years its age was starting to show. My two monitors flicked on, showing the camera that was in the stairs.

Carter was looking around at all the miscellaneous consoles, then got a confused look. "Where's your bed?"

"Oh god Carter never bring up the beds." Jennifer put her head in her hands. Smiling I pointed up. I walked toward the left wall, grabbing the ladder that was hanging on its hooks. Setting it against the boards that came from the ceiling, grabbing the other three ladders and setting them up took some time, but it was worth it. I motioned Carter up, he looked skeptical but started climbing.

He started looking around once he got to the top. "But why? Isn't horribly inconvenient? Why are there four beds?"

"Thank you!" Aaron and Jennifer had never approved of my attic, but I didn't care, it was fun and that's what mattered.

"I would be lying if I said that it was never a challenge to climb up while I was dead tired, but the rest of the time its great fun." Carter stepped back on to solid ground. "I have four, uh… because?" Ten year old me wanted four, maybe he didn't think it through but he wanted them. "Anyway, let us find ways to pass time until we pass out." And with that we started looking around for things to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I turned toward the clock, 10 PM. The others were passed out on blankets around the room, Only Jennifer, Aaron and I were still awake, continuing to play the shooter on the screen.

"I figured they would hit the deck earlier than this." Jennifer put another bullet into a bot while continuing to speak. "Should we drag them back down to their rooms?"

"They'll be fine, I don't feel like carrying them back." Aaron was beginning to sound tired. "We should actually get some sleep as well. Don't you plan to go to town?"

"Yeah, Genevieve's from the area and I think I know her Mom. Her last name isn't a coicidence. Marl." That got them to stop playing.

"Marl as in that Marl?" Jennifer was wide eyed. "That could mean… dear god."

"It's dangerous more than anything, we need to meet with her. Are you planning on talking to Genevieve about it?" Aaron glanced over at our sleeping squad.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her ear-"

"That is unnecessary." Genevieve sat up. "I'll let you meet with her. There's nothing to learn, but I doubt you trust that." Her tone was bitter, she was used to this, but still hated it.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, but I think it has something to do with your arrow test. Your mother might hold the answer to it, she may know something you don't." I really didn't want to alienate her. "You said she didn't want you at DWMA, so why would she tell you about one of your talents?" She nodded agreeing. Standing she started walking toward the door.

"I need some sleep, and the floor doesn't feel all that great. Good night."


	12. Chapter 12

Genevieve

The early morning air was ever so slightly cold for August, especially in comparison to Death city. I was waiting outside the main door of the house for the others. Looking around I could see the great lengths the Nimo went for appearance, the lawn had many side walks on either side with trees and flowers for decoration. The drive way was a large circle that came straight up to the doors before heading back into the forests that surrounded the house.

"Hey, Jasper said we're going to go meet your family. When were these plans made?" Carter came from behind breaking me from my reverie.

"Last night. Late, you all had already passed out." I continued scowling at the lawn, refusing to face him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

His brows knit together, knowing full well I wasn't telling the truth. I was spared anymore beating around the bush by Elizabeth's arrival. "I heard were going to meet your parents, so now we'll have met both your guys'." She seemed well rested and carefree, I wish I could look forward to this visit home. We waited in silence for the others to arrive. At some point a work van with heavily tinted windows rolled up to the door, the driver looked stoic, never showing emotion.

Jasper was the last one down and went straight to the driver. Following him I heard him talking. "I need a specific location, Miss Marl's residence."

"I'm afraid I can not do that, and if you intend to go there after I drop you at a random location I will not drive you. The Elder wants all clansmen kept away, unless its for official business. I re-"

"Genevieve _Marl_. Her daughter, now take us to my home." I made my words cold, playing to my mother's skewed reputation. He gave a curt nod before rolling up his window. I climbed into the van, sitting in the back. I rode in silence, Carter beside me, growing more concerned. Eventually the car came to a stop, the driver opened a slat that peeked back into the passenger area.

"We have arrived at out destination, please do not try to pinpoint the location of the Nimo Estate, we purposely go off route several times to ensure that it will be impossible to find our property. Thank you and please call the number when you need a transport, we will be within 15 minutes." He shut the slat with a sharp clap. We climbed out of the car and the others could already tell something was different.

"Get back!" It was Victoria, she was looking around wildly, her teeth bared like an animal. If one was going to have a reaction to this place, it would be of primal instinct more than anything.

"What a surprise, why didn't you tell me you were back in Maine my daughter?" I looked up toward my mother, she was standing on the porch to our old house, traditional, like everything else in our family. She looked similar to me, long black hair and purple eyes but was significantly taller. Her cream sweater and light jeans made her look normal to others, but not to DWMA students.

"Magic. It's all around us." Victoria was on edge.

"Indeed." I walked up the steps next to my mother. "Welcome, to the home of Macy Marl the healing Witch of Maine." The shocked looks still hurt just as much as the first time I had seen them, when I told the kids at school who my mother was.

"Please come in." My mother motioned them inside. They were wary, this was a witch. A killer that had taken many of their brothers in arms. Steeling myself I walked into my home, hoping that it would turn out all right.

"Tea?" She looked back at my friends, now in the sitting room. She took a particularly long glance at Victoria, reading her. "Do calm down dear. I may be a witch, but you heard my title, I am a healer. I lack most offensive magic, so I am not affected by the Pull."

"Sorry, but I've seen witches who seemed normal, but were all to insane." She didn't seem to want to calm down.

"How unfortunate. For one as young as you to have encounters with a malevolent witch." The tea floated in, carried by nothing. "Are you sure you don't want some tea? It might calm you down." She plucked the tray from the air, brewing it by hand. That was unusual, she usually used her magic. The meisters in the room were probably having an affect on her. "Think of it like this. I may be apart of a generally horrible group that tries to kill people for no reason, but you hunt my kind. Not to say that those affected by the Pull aren't dangerous, to the contrary, I have assisted with their… executions… multiple times. But, I have just invited five hunters into my home. I trust you, so please, extend the courtesy."

Victoria sat on the couch, still jumpy, but not running for the nearest exit. The rest of them sat on the other chairs and couches around the room. It was a rather small space, packed with furniture for sitting, and the one low table in the middle. Looking around, I could see the apprehension my squad had.

"Now then. I first want to clarify, Genevieve does not share any of my magic. She is a weapon and nothing more, I also don't know where she gets her weapon power. She is the first we know of on either side of the family." She paused to take a sip of her tea. "So, is there a particular reason you've come out here?"

"I felt it was important for the squad to know about each other, especially such… unique circumstances." Jasper said.

"I never even knew you were actually real, I thought you were just a legend." Aaron looked to Jasper. "Why did you never tell me?"

"It's surprising you don't know of me, Aaron Nimo. Your mother was under my care at one point in time." My mother continued to sip her tea. "She had a nasty fever. I trust she's in better condition these days?"

"Yes, she still gets sick often, but she's lived so far." Aaron didn't seem comfortable talking about his mother, or her treatment, especially with a witch.

"Well now that you are aware of my child's lineage, has it changed anything?" I looked around the room, focusing on Carter. He opened his mouth.

"Of course it does." My heart seemed to stop for a moment. "But if your asking if it makes me think she's a monster, no. What and who you are has no impact on what I think of Genevieve." Breathing a sigh of relief at the agreeing nods, I turned to my Mother, sharing a look.

"There is one other thing. Yesterday I was tested by Elder Nimo. He shot arrows that had some weird… presence on them. Do you know anything about it? He said I should be able to tell what it is."

She looked taken aback. "That son of a bitch!" She slammed her fist on the table. "You will not go back there! I will not allow the Nimo to influence you!" My Mother was seething.

"Wait a minute! What was it? Can you tell us that?" Jasper jumped in.

"Get out Nimo! I knew she shouldn't have gone to that school! All of you out!"

"Mother! Wait! Calm down!" I grabbed her arm.

"Out! I said out!" She continued to shout, my squad looked at each other, clearly unsure.

"No." Carter stood up from his chair. "I will not leave my partner behind. If you have a problem with the Nimo or any of us, tell us about it, but we will not leave." He spoke with an authority I had never seen before, I knew he had it in him.

"I will not let them use her for this. She will never be allowed to learn what that presence is. It will put her in more danger than you can imagine." One would believe people were sparring based on how sharp the glares were.

"More than being able to see the soul of any person you choose? On command, sometimes just on reflex, with no control? Because that is my power." Elizabeth stood as well, her statement clearly shocking my mother. "Or Victoria. Seeing magic with such accuracy is no small talent. Carter is the son of a pro-meister, Aaron and Jasper are Nimo. This squad will have countless people after it for a variety of reasons. I don't think one more will really hurt."

"I assure you, this will open you to a whole new level of monster. Witches and fools are nothing in comparison to the hell they will unleash." My mother's voice was filled with venom.

"Except." Jasper looked up. "There's only one thing we haven't covered. If its not human or witch, there's only one more thing it could be. And I'll admit, they are on a whole nother level. But will not telling her truly help? If you don't I will."

"The Nimo will never get there hands on my daughter. I will never let it happen, not even the Omni weapon will stop me from protecting her." She put her hands on the table, leaning in. "Please try, Jasper Nimo."

"I have no intention of letting that happen." Jasper did not waver. "I will never let my squad get caught up in the affairs of my family. Not Elizabeth, not Genevieve. My family will not touch them. Aaron shares the same position. We hate our family more than anything, and we will stop at nothing to break free."

My Mother looked at him for a moment, before laughing. "Ha Ha Ha! Are you serious? You? The Omni weapon, their greatest possible strength that only comes once in two _centuries_ , and you intend to break away?" She straightened herself. "Very well. I respect you have those aspirations, but I don't believe you are capable of achieving them. She will not leave with you."

I was getting really sick of this. "Well I do!" I stood up for myself. "They are far stronger than you can imagine. They can and will take anything that stands in their way head on. And win. I have faith in them, and that should be good enough." Staring my mother down, speaking my mind."This is my life, and I will make the decision I think is best. If things don't turn out, then fine. It'll be my own fault and I'll deal with it then. I can accept making a mistake, but I will not accept not making my own decisions!"

She looked astonished, I had surprised her. Her shocked expression turned into more of a complacent one. Slightly smiling she addressed me. "I guess that is true. But I will not approve of your decisions, if you choose to go against me, so be it. You certainly have before." She turned to my squad. "Jasper, you seemed to have figured out what Genevieve can sense, but what about you, Carter was it? Have you heard her mantra? When your Souls resonate, you should hear it."

"The bright light of the Holy rapier. Shine." He rattled it off from memory.

"Yes, but if she is holy what is the opposite?"

"Infernal? Or…" he trailed off. "You can't mean..."

"Yes, Genevieve has a special sense for... demons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It makes sense. If we had a person who could sense demons, we'd be extremely powerful." Jasper was talking as we climbed the stairs to his room. He didn't tell them yesterday, but the real reason he liked the place was no Nimo he didn't approve of was allowed here, so no listening devices could be planted unless they were willing to risk their lives.

"The ability to sense demons, that's scary. I hope we never encounter a time when that's useful." Genevieve looked tired, flopping into a chair.

"But, the day is not over yet. We still have a few more people to meet. This time, Nimo. Mostly some high ranks that want to rub shoulders and try and get on our good sides. Keep in mind, that however nice they seem, they are dangerous and searching for their own gain only." Jasper pointed to everyone but me.

Victoria grabbed my arm. "Hey, Aaron, are we meeting anyone important to you?" I nodded.

"My parents. That's all." She looked somewhat sad about it.

"Now I have to be pleasant." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away. Her personality really was terrible.

"Anyway, return to your rooms. Some whites will be there to help you all get dressed, formal wear can be difficult." Jasper looked around the room, nobody was happy about this. "I tried to get us out of this, but we have to cooperate with the clan for now. One day, we won't ever have to deal with them again. So, for tonight, play "nice". No. Better yet, play sarcastically and bitter. Right up until I get us out of this." I turned and descended the steps, heading for my room.

Just as I reached the second floor I heard someone talking in the hallway that led to my room. Usual habits kicking, I leaned forward to hear their conversation. "Where is that weapon? He and his squad need to prepare for the party, so he should be here any second. I bet they'll just neglect to show up, better yet, they'll come in casual clothes. The outsiders I expect it out of, but the Nimo's pride and hope of the next generation are supposed to also be gentleman, not just fighting heathens!" Whoever it was got quite heated when talking about my Family, but it was no one I recognized. Turning the corner I pretended to not hear anything she said.

The first thing I noticed about the woman in front of my door was her dress, a light blue that fanned out around her, a classical ball gown of sorts. She was clearly a noble of some sort, whether it was the large amount of ornamentation in her hair or the ten pounds of rocks she wore around her neck, everywhere you looked screamed more money than sense. Or subtlety for that matter.

"May I ask who you are, madam?" I swallowed my pride and dipped my head slightly, she was important, whether I liked it or not.

Clearly pleased with the respect I showed her despite having absolutely no idea who she was, she began speaking. "Ah, yes Aaron Nimo. My name is Sarah Lotty, princess of-" I held up my hand.

"Please, milady. I'm afraid I do not have time for pleasantries, I have a party to attend. Please, try and find me there so we can finish this talk." I grabbed the door knob.

"I heard you took an outsider, a commoner, for a meister. Are you sure that was a wise decision?" I let go of the handle turning to her.

"I don't believe that is important to one of your station." I was trying my best to be polite while at the same time telling her to fuck off, the message was either ignored or went over her head.

"Oh, but it does. Actually I was working on a deal with your Grandfather, I wanted him to give you to a meister of my country, specifically a guard of mine. He shows exceptional ability, and I want him to have a weapon of his caliber. I could reimburse your current meister quite handsomely, as well as your clan, of course."

"I do-" I began refuting it, then Victoria walked up.

"Do you really think you could reimburse me?" She looked to the princess.

"Are you his meister? Well of course! How much do you want?" She was clearly ecstatic.

"Power."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I want. If you can't give me enough power to beat a warlock with a Kishin Egg army, then I'm not interested." The princess was clearly confused, before it clicked in her head.

"You can't mean Watin? Surely you don't expect me to be able to defeat him! DWMA is going to suffer massive causalities! My entire country is not enou-"

"Then I guess were done here." Victoria turned and walked away.

"Wait a minute! I could get you a new weapon! And enough money to live comfortably for the re-"

"You don't seem to understand." Victoria turned back and got into the princesses face. "This squad, and only this squad can make a dent in Watin, we probably can't win. But. If even one of us was different we would drop drastically in strength. I will not let Aaron go unless you can guarantee me a way to kill Watin. If you can't, then we have no business talking." She looked to me, flashing her devilish smile. "See you at the party."

The princess gave a huff and turned, walking down the hallway. That was gonna come back to bite me, probably if I saw Grandfather at the party, but I paid it no mind. I didn't plan on being there long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This stuff is so constricting." Carter was in a three piece suit, pulling on different odds and ends, trying to get comfortable.

"Just hurry up, we need to get in, find the girls, and get to the meeting point as quick as we can. Everyone look for their own partner. Ready?" Jasper looked to Carter and I. Also wearing a black three piece suit. I looked down at my own attire, confirming my tie and shirt were in order. Moving out from the hallway into the main hall, we instantly got looks. People knew who we were, and if we didn't hurry, they would finish talking to the other nobles they wanted to suck up to and get to us. Walking as fast as I could without looking concerned, I started looking for Victoria.

The hall we were in was large, the biggest the Nimo had. Massive windows led out onto balconies that overlooked the forest, from three stories up. The third floor was largely dedicated to the halls and offices of the Nimo. The polished marble of the room reflected our faces, showing the care that went into it. The middle of the floor was reserved for formal dancing, the sides were filled with admiring nobles and tables of food. The extravagance of it was suffocating, but I had to wade through it to find Victoria.

The girls had been told an earlier time than us, which we were informed of by Jennifer, she said she couldn't prevent it, but wanted us to know. So now the girls had been around these greedy bastards for a solid twenty minutes already. Continuing to dodge nobles that wanted to talk to me was beginning to be a struggle, so I looked toward some random place on the dance floor and started walking, acting like I was going for a specific person. The poor unfortunate soul I chose was a taller woman, dressed completely in black, from the dress to the shoes. Her blonde hair had some type of pearl ornament in it and was fixed on top of her head.

The man she was dancing with was a noble from some country, not a Nimo, and seemed to enjoy himself. Getting closer I could see her face, it was Victoria. I saw the opportunity and took it.

"Excuse me sir. Would you mind if I cut in? I would like to dance with my partner." He looked at me with a frown, then turned white when he realized who I was. Instead of responding, he turned and walked back toward the crowd. I grabbed Victoria's hand and swung us back into the pattern. "What was that about?"

"Did you know that Noble Pirce is quite the dirty old man?" She snickered.

"I'm sure you didn't try to stop him."

"Why would I do that? I knew you'd be here, and his face was as amusing as I hoped it would be." She seemed to be enjoying herself. "You can dance as well?" She looked toward our feet, following my lead. "He was a lot worse at this."

"Nimo aren't just soldiers, we're nobles." I looked around the room, trying to find the meeting point relative to us.

"Are all these people nobles? And how many can I humiliate/anger without getting into to much trouble?" She looked around the room, the ideas running through her mind.

"Most nobles aren't that important, the ones in this room, I would avoid angering. Now let's go." The song ended, and after a slight bow, I took Victoria's hand and led her to the balcony.

"What are we doing?"

"Ditching." I ran toward the ledge, looking down. "Anyone?" I called down. A few seconds later a rope was thrown up to us from below the balcony. "Let's go." I climbed onto the railing, Victoria slipping off her heels before following me. I grabbed her with one arm, then jumped. The rope went taut, swinging us toward an open window on the second floor. The math I did for this didn't take me long, but seven year old me tacking a rope to the bottom of a balcony took quite a while and, if not for my weapon form, a coffin.

Once we landed in the room, I saw everyone else was already there, Jennifer, Jasper, Elizabeth, Genevieve and Carter were standing around waiting for us. "How did you do that?" Victoria went to the window, a madman smile on her face, and looked up. I took the rope and threw it back into the hooks that kept it up, so it couldn't be seen. The rope itself was secured by several nails that were more like road spikes, tacked into the bottom of the terrace.

"We had to get out of all those childhood parties somehow." Jasper also looked outside. "We ask Jennifer to wait for our signal, she throws up the rope, we swing down. Bam, no party, no nobles."

"But weren't we supposed to meet your parents?" Victoria looked to me.

"We're going to go do that now." I walked toward the door, leading the way. Making our way down stairs without being spotted was difficult, late nobles, Whites running around doing errands, and skipping clansmen were constantly a problem. After a good fifteen minutes we made it to the correct hallway, on the first floor. "This is the infirmary ward. We keep everyone who needs medical attention here for convenience sake."

"Are your parents sick? It was mentioned earlier." Carter asked.

"My mother is, she's been frail since I was born, there were complications, and she suffered." I continued forward, stating the facts wasn't hard anymore. I learned to accept it as something I had no control over. "She doesn't have any big disease that's gonna kill her or anything, just frail and sick often. Because of that she lives in a clean room."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Genevieve said.

"Not a big deal. She got a bad roll, nothing more." My mother's misfortune wasn't enough to bring me down, I saw it to much for the affect to be there. I stopped at the correct door, knocking quietly.

"Yes?" My father opened the door. He had fallen from his prime as a warrior of the Nimo, taking care of my Mother when her decline began had taken too much time for him to remain active. Since then he had become much more gentle. His hair, slightly graying, was longer, his muscle toned but not built. His former strength was evident, but so was the weakening. "Aaron!" He wrapped me in a hug, before pulling back and continuing. "I heard you had returned, I was wondering when you would come. I see you brought company, please come in, come in." He opened the door wider, letting us file in.

"Brianna, Aaron is here and he brought friends. Jasper as well." We came into the small room, mostly dominated by the glass enclosed clean area. Behind the clear walls my mother sat in her bed in one of her many, long and colorful nightgowns. Her white hair fanned behind her."I am Riley Nimo, and this is my wife Brianna."

"Hello Jasper, its nice to see you again. Come now Aaron, don't be a stranger, introduce these newcomers." She had a gentle voice, but clearly demanded a persons attention. She always had.

"This is Genevieve, Carter, Elizabeth, and Victoria, my partner." My father's eyes widened at the last one, my mother focused her gaze on Victoria, a small flash lit them momentarily.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Victoria Black."

"Very interesting. You have such an odd soul, constantly shifting. Sometimes sincere, other times… heinous… almost. I never thought I would see another like Aaron. But… unlike Aaron, you lack control." She paused for a moment, moving her eyes over Victoria. "You have a storm within you young lady. If you can not calm it as our son did, _bend it_ to your will it."

The others seem shocked at what my mother was doing, and saying, but to Jasper and I, it was normal. My mother had some of the best Soul Sight in all of the Nimo clan, and was always willing to use it, sometimes too liberally. Victoria was shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll keep it in mind."

"I know you will." She turned toward me. "Thank you for introducing you partner, and I would assume squad to us. We don't get much news anymore, no-one tells us anything, I only knew you were here, not why. Is there more you mean to do are shall we have a nice chat about your new school?"

"There's nothing else, but I would like for us to talk more." I didn't get the chance to see my parents often, but I still loved them.

"Riley be a dear and get the chairs out." And so we spent the next few hours talking about DWMA, Watin, and what all else we had gotten into since we left. By the time we had wrapped things up, it was well into the night, Victoria and I the only ones who were still there.

"I apologize, but I need to sleep soon. I'm not as strong as I used to be." My mother looked like she was forcing herself awake, I didn't want to keep her up to long. Just as I stood up from my chair and began to walk out she called out again. "Aaron! Please be careful when you fight this Watin fellow. He seems extremely dangerous, I faced a good many witches back in my prime, but I've never heard of one who can use magic at the magnitude you described without the Pull affecting them to a much, much higher degree than normal. I fear a lot more is going on than anyone realizes."

"I know. Something is clearly not right. I don't think we know even half what he truly wants. I'll be cautious, but I have help. We won't lose to him." I believed in my squad. With just that little bit more we could do it, we could beat Watin.

"Good luck, and remember, even if you don't like them, the Nimo are at your back." My mother waved from her bed. "And one last thing, Victoria." She paused, Victoria perking to attention. "Take care of him, please. If something ever happens, drag him back to you, by any means necessary." Victoria nodded. With that we walked out of the room, silently pondering our own thoughts all the way back to our rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth

Day three of our stay at the Nimo Estate, back to training. Today we were supposed to be sparring with multiple opponents, all from the Nimo clan and I was more nervous than I had ever been, these were people raised from birth with one purpose only: fighting. Their entire way of life was built around becoming strong. I was a _mostly_ normal girl from New York, these were warriors.

"Why the serious look?" Jasper came from behind me, seemingly unconcerned. He was the only reason I held any hope of not being used as a mop, if nothing else he was stronger than all of our opponents. Moving forward to the gymnasium, I saw several people standing outside the door. "Spectators, it seems." Great, people to watch me get used to scrub the mats.

"Why do we have to do this? In front of an audience? This is ridiculous." I stopped halfway to the door. Looking over at the group of people waiting.

"Hey, look at me." He tapped my chin over to his direction, locking eyes with me. "If you can't beat a few Nimo brats what are you going to do against Watin. This is nothing but a stepping stone, and one I admittedly don't really want. But, until we can get away from them completely we have to follow the direction of the clan, they have a forceful hold on us. I accept that, but I will fight it. One day." He motioned me forward.

The clansmen spread apart allowing us through, whispering as we passed. I focused on the feeling of Jasper behind me, trying to distract myself from the stares. These people didn't seem to expect much, they were snickering at me, making snide comments, but that wasn't the hardest thing to get past, what I could see was a much bigger burden. Looking at the people around me I could see their souls, and it was terrifying. They were all formidable warriors, ready to fight at the drop of a pin, Nimo were a different breed entirely and I had to compete with them.

"What are you all doing out here? Get inside." Aaron came around the corner with Victoria. "Is it already full?" FULL?! The gym was massive! What do you mean full?!

"No, but we are waiting to be seated." One of the younger guys in the front that was snickering not even 5 seconds ago answered him. They treated the Nimo I was with much better than me, despite our partnerships.

Jasper gave me a light push telling me to go forward. Disregarding the pressure around me I moved forward as best I could, which wasn't saying much. As we entered I saw Carter and Genevieve over by a door in the far left of the gym, but the more immediate fact was the multitude of bleachers, and the people on them. The gym of the Nimo house was comparative to that of large gyms that were meant for gymnastics, but instead it had things for fighting. Now it was filled with much larger bleachers than normal, and more of them. Looking around I would say there were around 500 people in this one room, but I _felt_ more, looking up I could tell why. People were sitting on the rafters, casually looking down at us, I even saw kids being given snacks! Watching people fight with live blades was recreation to them, like watching basketball.

"Looks like not everyone is here yet." Aaron said looking around the room.

"Remember, they set up that live-feed thing a few months ago, most of the clan is probably watching." Jasper pointed to a few cameras I had yet to notice, only adding to my anxiousness. "Well, let's go. Ready?" He looked to me, concern in his eyes.

I steeled my nerves, I couldn't let this get to me. "Yes." I moved forward across the floor, the massive crowd realizing that we had arrived. They slowly went quiet, following us with their eyes. Appraising. Sizing up wasn't the right word, they were appraising us, finding our worth, and their glares indicated it lacking.

It took far more out of me than I would like to admit just to get across the room to talk with Carter and Genevieve. "This is insane. Never had so many people watch me spar." Carter was shifting his weight constantly, a hand to his mouth. His nervous attitude was showing through, even with Genevieve in his presence.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll be fine. We can win." Genevieve put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. He looked grateful and removed his hand from his mouth, still shifting.

"The only time I remember this many people being here were was when I had my first sparring match and my first formal challenge. And Aaron's second sparring match." Jasper continued to look at the crowd, till the sound of someone hitting a mic came through the sound systems.

"Hello everyone!" I recognized the voice of Grandpa Nimo coming from all around us. I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere, I looked to Jasper and saw him looking toward the ceiling, following his gaze I saw him. Grandpa Nimo was looking down on the crowd from the rafters, a small light shining on him. "Welcome to the first of hopefully many showings of the new team that has been formed with our two most powerful up and coming weapons! You know their names well, Aaron the Prodigal Assassin! And the Omni Weapon himself, Jasper!" He paused to allow the cheering and clapping to die down, seems they really were celebrities within their clan. "That's right! The first ever Omni Weapon to find his partner, speaking of which lets introduce that partner, come forward, Jasper Nimo, and his partner, Elizabeth Ekler!" Grandpa Nimo extended a hand in our direction. I moved forward, trying my very best not to trip, the silence deafening.

"This is the meister of our most powerful weapon, and the only one he could possibly have, this is a very special lady here!" Grandpa was trying to generate enthusiasm, but it was clear no one cared for me. "Next, the partner of Aaron, Victoria Black! A magic sensitive meister and childhood friend of Elizabeth!" He repeated the hand gesture, once again no one caring about her.

"Finally! Two completely new faces around here! The leader of this squad, Carter Denson!" He was the first one that people made any noise for, mostly gasping and confusion, probably because he was our leader. "The son of a pro-meister, he is sure to thrill. Next his weapon, you may know of her mother, a rather famous one in these parts! Genevieve Marl!" She also elicited reactions from the crowd, pure shock. "And now, their opponents, The Triad, The Swords of the Sun, and finally, a group that was trained alongside Aaron and Jasper, their first team match, Team New Moon!"

"Oh hell… This might not go so well." Aaron sat down on the bench furrowing his brow. "The first team shouldn't be hard to handle, but New Moon, that's gonna be a problem. A big, big problem." He sighed, staring at the floor. "Things might escalate."

"It doesn't matter, just focus on the match in front of us. Here they come." Jasper pointed toward the doors we had been standing by till we came to the center, they were now open and six people were coming out. The one at the front had short black hair and moved over to Carter.

"My name is Jack, leader of The Triad. Carter was it?" They shook hands, then the other team moved over to the benches on the other side of the mats.

"Who should we send out first? Carter, this is your call. Better get used to making decisions." Jasper looked to Carter. He seemed unconcerned, passive, he got like this whenever we fought. Or extremely angry, one of two.

"Elizabeth and Jasper, you go first. Try to make it somewhat of a swamp, hit their morale fast and hard." I was somewhat shocked by Carter's words. He still acted nervous, then suddenly said such a brutal thing, acting like it was no big deal. The confusion showed on everyone's face, except Genevieve.

Snapping out of his stupor, Jasper replied. "Good strategy, lets go then. Elizabeth, they'll send Jack first most likely, his partner is a mace, what do you want to use?"

I pondered the match-up, if he used a mace then what would I want? I could go shield and make it a defensive match, but using such a weapon all the time probably made Jack quite enduring, it would be better to end it fast. One bad block with the scythe could end the match, but I want to have some blocking capability so the knife was no good either. I guess I would have to go with something new.

"Sword. One handed please." Jasper nodded, his light shining. Once more I had a weapon with a silver edge and black everywhere else. Just a bit shorter than my arm in total, it had an easy to manage weight and perfect balance. Stepping forward into the ring, Jack came to meet me, a handshake later we were standing face to face, weapons raised.

"Begin!" I heard Grandpa Nimo over the sound system. I jumped forward, swinging my blade toward Jack's chest. He stepped to the side, then swung downward toward my arm, I continued forward and spun to my right to move out of the way.

He was fast and his weapon could block if he was careful about it, I needed a trick to win this one. Small problem, I hadn't practiced with a sword yet, but there was one similar weapon I had used. A knife.

I rushed forward, slashing in front of his chest, he backed up as I expected. I planted my left foot, jumping as high as I could. It looked like I was going to try an overhead attack, so he grabbed near the end of his maces shaft to block, but that was apart of the plan. I flipped my sword forward, point down. As I fell I saw Jack's eyes widen, my blade went past his guard, sliding against the shaft and cutting his left shoulder blade.

Jack fell to one knee, clutching his shoulder. "Winner! Elizabeth Ekler and Jasper Nimo!" The crowd began to cheer, applauding me, for injuring their family. It was disconcerting, but at least this time it wasn't as brutal, a friendly match. I held out my hand to Jack, he took it with a grimace and began to walk back to his teams bench and get his wound wrapped.

 _'Should we stay in? This is elimination based, but you can switch, once your out of a match, your out.'_ Jasper told me the rules again, I still remembered them from breakfast though. I looked to Carter the question in my eyes. He gave me a nod to tell me to come back to bench.

"Aaron's gonna take the rest of this one, the Swords of the Sun all use swords, he'll have a disadvantage so we'll put the load on him here." Carter informed me as we sat back down. An attendant handed us some water, the fight hadn't been long or straining, but I was grateful.

The first opponent for Victoria used a katana, a sword still, but it was long. If she could get in close, the advantage would be hers. Unfortunately that seemed rather difficult, Victoria was faster, but not enough that she could get close enough without being cut down. Eventually it became clear that the katana user was prolonging the fight to tire her, and she was frustrated. After a particularly bad attempt, she grit her teeth, holding her blade by the end of the handle, she threw it. Keep in mind, Aaron was not a blade meant to be thrown. Even still, it was accurate, but her opponent blocked, sending Aaron skidding across the mats. Even still, Victoria had a plan, she had run just behind the blade, using it as a distraction. She performed a slide, tackling the opponents legs out from under them. Victoria recovered first, jumping on top of her opponent, pinning her.

"Winner! Victoria Black!" She stood and went over to grab Aaron before moving back to the starting point. Her next opponent came forward, a guy with red hair and a hunting rifle. As long as she could dodge the first few shots, that rifle wouldn't stand a chance. As I expected this match was rather quick, the first two shots missed, and by that point he had a blade at his throat. "Winner! Victoria Black!"

The Triad quickly went back through the door they came, and shortly thereafter a new group came out. The Swords of the Sun were a rather happy group, they were joking around, pushing each other, but the way they moved just screamed tool. Instead of meeting our captain at the center, the entire group came to our bench.

"Hey there Jasper. How's it going?" The one at the head of the group went straight for Jasper, his tone was mocking, definitely a tool. "Remember when you gave me this? I intend to pay you back today." He pointed to a scar on his right cheek, it was long and looked like it had been done on purpose.

"Yeah, Patrick, I do. If I recall correctly it was right after I stopped you from assaulting a White." Jasper crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up! Quit being so high and mighty! 'Oh look at me I'm so nice to the Whites, I'm the _Omni_ weapon.'" He made a pouting face in his 'imitation' of Jasper, his group giggling behind him. Jasper uncurled his arms, but was stopped by a hand in front of him. Carter stepped closer to the leader of the group, and he looked livid.

"I've been told your all swordsman correct? Furthermore, your meisters, charged with protecting people. I'm ashamed that you are allowed to bear the name." According to Genevieve, Carter got pissed when meisters stepped out of line.

"What the fuck? I'm a meister, that's why I get to do whatever I want! Shut the fuck up you prissy bitch!" Patrick started to walk away. "I wish I could teach you a lesson on the field, but Jasper is mine!"

"Carter, let me have that bastard." Jasper was aggravated, but it was nothing in comparison to Carter.

"They're mine." Carter took a step forward. "All of them. You guys just sit and watch." Genevieve disappeared in a flash, into Carter's hand. He seemed serious about taking them out, all by himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _'Calm down Carter, we need cool heads if you want to win.'_ I took a deep breath, trying to calm down like Genevieve told me. Even though she said that, I could feel her irritation at our opponents. I would not let any meister see themselves as higher, we are civil servants, not lords. I was determined to crush them.

The first one that came forward was extremely tall, a longsword in his hands. He would be slow, I would win by speed. "A rapier? Doesn't surprise me, for a shrimp like you." Aaaand now he was insulting my weapon. If I had just looked at him, I never would have thought he was such a dick. As soon as Grandpa Nimo told us to begin I had moved next to him, he jumped back to avoid the stab to the side. He raised his sword to strike, he was faster than I expected so I had to move to the side.

The next slash came from my right, I ducked under the blade. I went to stab for his stomach, seeing that my opponent continued through his swing, spinning past and avoiding my point. I had to end this, before I was tired down. I backed off, waiting for him, he wouldn't be patient. As expected, he dashed forward, slashing at an upward angle. I ducked right, getting to his side, lunged upward, holding the point of my blade at his throat.

"Winner! Carter Denson and Genevieve Marl!" He walked off the mat, frustrated and cursing under his breath. The next one to come up introduced himself as Victor, his handshake was sloppy and casual, grip weak. He didn't care, he just wanted to fight and win. His weapon was started straight, then had a hook-like curve. If I recalled correctly that was a Khopesh, an Egyptian sword.

He attacked furiously and constantly leaving no room for a counter attack. His movement was wild, but it had purpose and drive, not just mindless or angry swinging. This was going to be difficult, as soon as I found an opening I had to go for it, but I couldn't find one. He kept me on the defensive at all times, and that hook gave him a different type edge, one misplaced strike and I was hooked, my weapon taken from my hands, and I would be dead.

Finally I noticed it. His footwork, to continue to strike he sacrificed a significant amount of defensive positioning, he leaned to far forward. I kept my eyes downward, watching, waiting, then after one particularly hard swing, I saw my opening. Even though he backed up his blade, he couldn't stop me, I rushed forward, past his guard, my blade at his throat just like his teammate.

"Winner! Carter Denson and Genevieve Marl!" Grandpa Nimo announced once again. At this point I was tired, even the cheering of the crowd did nothing for me, and I had one last match. That last one forced me to use to much footwork and running, but I still had yet to go full out.

Patrick seemed to be waiting for me to sub out, but I stayed put. When it became apparent he wouldn't be fighting Jasper, he came forward, a short sword in hand.

"I said I wanted to fight Jasper, why don't you sub out. You seemed tired anyway." He was smiling, trying to look pleasant.

"Your team is mine. I plan to show you what a real meister looks like." I didn't even try to look nice, my anger showing to the audience.

"Do you think you can beat me? Me and my weapon are both Green's. You know what that means? I'm the highest tier Nimo, I'm surprised you beat any Nimo, you couldn't beat me even if you hadn't already had two matches!" He was pompous, time to knock him down a few pegs, or a staircase. Maybe in a literal sense, later of course.

"5 seconds, this will be over." I raised my sword, his anger welling up. He raised his sword, teeth grinding together.

"Punk ass bitch!" He went to swing for me, but this time I was not going to hold back. His swing seemed to be in slow motion as I moved, Genevieve was surprised at my speed, something I had yet to show her. Before he could even follow through I was behind him, tip pointed at his back.

"I win." He turned his head around toward me, rage burning in his eyes. For a second I thought he was going to take another swing at me, then a spark ran up his arm. It seemed his partner had calmed him down. Still angry he walked off the mat without so much as a handshake.

"What a match! Winner Carter Denson and Genevieve Marl! A full team sweep!" The crowd was roaring as I walked back to the bench, tired and in need of water.

"Carter! What was that speed?" Victoria came running up to me with a water bottle. Genevieve transformed back to her human form, also taking a bottle.

"A little something, it takes a lot out of me though. _My_ Soul Resonance." I took a long drink, almost draining the bottle. "It can only be used for very short distances."

"That was a spectacular crushing across the entire board, I worried a bit when you faced that Khopesh." Jasper told me. "Unfortunately, you just made a complete laughing stock of a high ranking upcoming team in the Nimo, they'll catch some flack and I can't imagine what their parents will do."

"Hopefully manage their children a little better, those little shits deserved it." Aaron actually laughed a little bit. "Good work out there, wish I could have done it myself. Besides, they won't catch it that hard, he could have beaten a lot of Nimo and they'll admit it, silently, and only to themselves of course." With a slight laugh I sat down, trying to get a moment of respite before the next team. And then I saw them come out from the doors.

There were multiple things that stood out among this group. They all had bright green eyes, just like Aaron. They also seemed to have a very good atmosphere, talking lightly as they came forward, no stress in their gait. The most striking thing though were the familiar figures at the front. Two young blonde twins, and an older blonde woman, Jasper's sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now! The final challenge set before our newest squad! Team New Moon! Made of those five that were at Jasper and Aaron's level! In addition, Jasper's sisters make up the lead group for this team! Emily, Faith and Hope Nimo!" Grandpa Nimo seemed all to gung-ho about pitting us against his family this whole time, but the excitement of the crowd only got higher when they were direct relatives. These people.

"I was wondering who you partnered with, Emily. They said New Moon were those that had trained with Aaron and I, but there were only five of you. My own little sisters huh." Jasper bent down to their height, ruffling their hair. "Well, lets have good game. No hard feelings, no matter the winner, no matter the tactics, right?" Faith and Hope both nodded their heads, smiles on their faces.

"Yeah really, sorry that one of us has to use the other to prove themselves. I hope this will be a good match." A guy moved to shake Jasper's hand, he reciprocated with a smile, he didn't seem hostile at all with them, unlike the rest of his family.

"Likewise, Alan, I wish you could have met our partners outside of the ring first."

"You say that, but you skipped out of the party! Aaron! How's it going?" Alan seemed friendly, but one thing was off to me. These people weren't on Jasper's list of trusted Nimo, so their must be something. After a polite interchange, New Moon went over to their bench.

"What should we do? If we don't get good match-ups we won't win, and knowing Emily she'll do something like cast lots just so we have no way of knowing what's gonna happen." Aaron looked concerned.

"You're probably right, Elizabeth and I could fight any of them provided we pick the right form, but if you go against Alan it will be a hard fight, and it will probably be a loss. Emily knows this, she might just try for luck with a random order, but just maybe…" Jasper furrowed his brow, trying to figure it out. He only seemed to grow more frustrated as the seconds ticked by. "Screw it! This is a knockout system, just let me and Elizabeth go first, we can switch weapons every round so whatever." That was a rather lazy strategy, but maybe it would work.

"Well, scythe mode then." I got up off then bench, Jasper's light flashing. Back in the ring, scythe in hand, Alan come forward from the other bench. _'You know, you seemed to get along well with New Moon, why aren't they Nimo that you trust.'_

 _'They're Nimo before they're my friends, if I had to they would be the one of the few I would ask for help in desperation, but I don't trust them.'_

 _'One more thing, looking at them, I can tell. The group has almost perfect sync. Better than our squad by a good margin.'_

 _'Yeah I know. They're remarkable in a true team setting. Focus, the first opponent is here.'_

"Well, looks like we meet in the ring in a very special way. Did you think we would send Emily first? You'll have to beat the rest of us first." Alan spun his weapon around, a trident. It would operate similar to a spear, but the multiple points would allow it to possibly lock my weapon.

"Go Jasper!" The voice came from the New Moon's bench. A woman with long brown hair had leaned forward slightly calling out to my partner. I expected her to call out to Alan as well, but she just kept smiling at us.

"Try to root for your own team!" Alan yelled over his shoulder, laughter coming from the crowd.

Alan wasted no time, immediately dashing forward for a stab at my shoulder, I dodged right hoping to swing at his side, he rotated his weapon, swinging the blunt end toward me. He was faster and better than my last opponent, this was going to be hard. Next I swung for his head coming from the right, he backed up to avoid me. Instead of changing my direction I let go of my weapon, using the fact it was a demon weapon to have it spin around me and land back in my right hand. To follow up I went for an upward slash, instead of dodging Alan stabbed downward, locking the shaft of my scythe in between the points of his trident. I continued to pull up, anything else would leave me open for a second or more, plenty of time for a blade to be at my throat.

Alan finally broke the blade lock, jumping back and trying another stab. Knocking it to the side, I lunged forward trying to hit his side. No matter what type of attack I tried he continued to dodge, I couldn't hit. This match was about endurance, I needed to end this, any means necessary. Then a plan hatched, using what looked like my opponent's advantage to win was risky, but it would work. Hopefully. Maybe.

I raised my blade, striking overhead. Alan's smile twisted, with expert precision that showed his skill he jabbed upward, twisting his trident to lock my scythe. Giving him an equally evil grin I wrenched my weapon to the left, then up, throwing him off balance. Taking the chance I ran forward bashing my shoulder into his chest. Before he could recover I struck out, point hovering over his back.

"Winner! Elizabeth Ekler and Jasper Nimo!" I heard a the crowd cheer once more, showing more warmth than before. Alan stood, shook my hand and went back to the bench. I could see a change as soon as his back was turned, instead of the cheerfulness at the start, or the sportsmanship he showed when he stood, I saw sadness. He wanted to win that fight, no matter what.

I looked toward Carter, he shook his head, I was staying in. Jasper flashed, my pistol now in my hand. _'He said that we had to defeat all of them to get to Emily, so Kim should be next. She uses a bow, and she doesn't miss without reason. I would suggest you just start firing and try to close in on her.'_ With a poor plan in mind we prepared ourselves mentally. Two more fights and we would win, we would prove ourselves.

"Well, I'm next." The girl who had cheered for Jasper came onto the mats, the aforementioned bow in hand. How would that even work as a Demon Weapon I didn't know, it looked like a normal wooden bow, but she didn't have a quiver. "I had quite the internal struggle, Jasper, I don't want to fight you but I also don't want to see you lose to anyone else." Suddenly her smile was much darker. "No matter, your team can't beat us. At least not Emily."

At the sound to begin I started firing as fast as I could in the general direction of my opponent, a few shots hit, but never anywhere that mattered. A bullet in the leg you could recover from, it being lopped of is another matter, I had to hit a somewhat vital spot when using a pistol. Continuous fire made it near impossible for Kim to aim, the arrow made of compressed soul energy was ready to release at the twitch of her fingers, I had to make sure she was never comfortable. Running in a circle around my opponent and shooting randomly wasn't the most effective strategy, but it was keeping me alive. Finally I met my inevitable fate, her arrow hit me square in the chest, knocking me back.

"Victory! Kim and Simon Nimo! It was bound to happen at some point against New Moon, but it looks like Elizabeth was meant to whittle down her opponent! Can Kim make it through two more with those minor wounds?" Grandpa Nimo was met with even more cheering.

Walking back to the bench I saw Victoria walk pass me, looking to Carter, he looked a lot worse up close. His skin was pale, dark circles forming under his eyes, what did that technique put his body through? More than that, he looked incredibly mentally fatigued. He needed to go to sleep, fighting again was out of the question.

"I'm sure you can tell, but Carter and I can't fight again, this is up to Aaron and Victoria." Genevieve handed me a water bottle, glaring at Carter as he tried to interject. "No, we will forfeit if they lose, you can't go out there again." He ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me." His voice was quiet, we all knew he was right.

Fortunately Victoria and Aaron didn't have too much trouble with Kim, they were fast enough that one missed shot was fatal, and it was. After she released her first arrow Victoria was at her throat. With a huff, she walked off looking completely unconcerned. Emily stepped onto the field, weapons still in human form, Victoria's brow was scrunched, looking between her weapon and her opponent. Were Aaron and her arguing?

Just before they were signaled to begin, Hope and Faith transformed, a green light flashing. What I saw was not surprising in the least, two identical short swords, a dark green in color, were in Emily's hands. They looked Roman, no cross guards, and distinct in shape, the blades got slightly wider up the blade, then a normal tip one could find on any sword. The fight started normal enough, Emily was extremely aggressive, slashing at every chance, and having two swords made chances come frequently. Victoria was doing her best to avoid, and to her credit she hadn't even gotten nicked, but it was clear she was no match. With a desperate attack Victoria forced the sisters back enough to give her time to jump backward. She looked forward intently, blade held at her head and to the side, then the sparks. I could see it forming, their resonance growing. Emily's teeth grit, it looked like she was about to attack, but realized she was too late to stop them now, instead she guarded her chest with her weapons.

"What is he doing?" Jasper suddenly looked panicked. I looked to him confused, he was freaking out over their Soul Resonance? It was impressive, but not lethal to a human. He saw my confusion, "Remember what Aaron told you about knives? They don't fight for too long, they are meant for a swift _kill._ Demon Weapons and their Resonance are no exception, especially not Aaron." He was clearly panicking, he looked like he was about to charge onto the field and stop them. Then it happened.

Victoria started to shimmer, like a mirage, suddenly she was gone. In just a split second she was on the other side of Emily, like nothing happened, then a small cut appeared on Emily's cheek. I breathed a sigh of relief, they controlled it. Or so I thought. Suddenly, several more cuts opened, across her entire body, legs, ribs, arms, blood falling from everywhere to the floor. The crowd began to shout, anger in their voices, but that was nothing, compared to Emily's screams.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper

I was standing outside of my sisters room with Faith and Hope to keep them company. They had been hysterical after she had be wheeled into the infirmary, blaming themselves, saying they failed as her weapons. They both knew after seeing that attack, they couldn't have done anything to stop it, but that wasn't going to make them feel better.

Shortly after the doctors had finished they came out from the room to tell me what treatment was necessary. "Well, fortunately this did not happen in the field, so it may have looked bad, and she did lose a large amount of blood, but a the transfusion will keep her steady, other than that we gave her some painkillers. She'll be fine." I sighed, tension falling from my shoulders, telling Faith and Hope seemed to lift their spirits as well. This was a few hours earlier while Elizabeth and New Moon had still been here. Now she was eating, promising to have come back with food for us.

Speaking of which, "How you guys holding up?" She came up to us, laying a tray with several plates down on the chair next to me. "You may not have much of an appetite, but-" I held up my hand, giving my sister's their plates. Dutifully they began to eat, slowly, but eating.

"They know that they need to eat, don't worry about it." She looked confused, the way Nimo acted was strange, she knew that better than most. With another sigh I began to eat, not speaking, just glad that she was here. Time stretched on, looking at the clock it was now nearing 2 PM, we had been here for three and a half hours.

"Hey, girls, how about you guys try to go and get some sleep, you'll need your strength." The twins stood up, their eyes still puffy. When they had walked up the staircase, I stood as well. Stopping a nearby white, I asked. "Can I get some random sweats or something, I should get out of this suit." My combat suit was still on, it needed to be cleaned after going through the forest and the test. The man nodded, turning back to a small door. "You should get going, I'll be fine here alone. Try and do something today, OK?" Elizabeth deftly nodded her head, quickly hugging me, then heading off toward her room. With the others gone, and myself changed I sat back down, they would be here soon. The schedule usually cleared up around this time. Exactly as I expected, a somewhat large group rounded the corner, all formal suits and uptight walking. I looked toward the head of the group out of the corner of my eye, not bothering to hide my contempt.

"I figured you would show up around this time. Is your daughter less important than your business meetings?" I spat out the last words at the dark haired man, frustration already growing.

"Do not disrespect me, boy, until you turn of age I am your superior. Regard me as such." I scoffed. I didn't care about rank, and he knew it. His glare told me that if I was anyone else, he probably would have slapped me.

"I will never submit to you or this clan. You will never touch Elizabeth." It was his turn to scoff, chuckling lightly.

"Let us see about that."

"Oh, we will, Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Jasper I walked down the hall, up the staircase. I needed to visit her, she would be taking this hard. As I came into the hallway that led to Victoria's room, I saw Aaron sitting on the floor covering his eyes with his arm. "She won't let you in?" He nodded. "Been here long?" He nodded again, still shading his eyes. "Feel bad about it?" He shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. Do you feel bad about how you made her feel?" I crouched down, Aaron wouldn't look at me. He nodded his head.

"Well, that's good." I got up, moving to the door and knocking.

"Go away Aaron! I don't want to talk about it!" Victoria had been crying, it sounded like a lot.

"It's Elizabeth." I waited in front of the door, it slowly opened, red eyes looking out.

"Is Aaron there?"

"Yes, but he isn't coming in." She looked toward the floor, then slowly opened the door to let me in. Immediately she flopped on her bed, still sniffling into the pillow. "Vic, this is what we do, we fight. Admittedly we only usually spar against humans, but this stuff happens."

"This wasn't an accident, I meant to do that. He told me it would be bad, that it would hurt her. But I did it. I wanted us to win." Her voice caught, tears welling up again. "I-I-I can't believe I did that. Her screams… I can't get them out of my head." I noticed a flicker in her soul, a red flare. Madness.

"Victoria, look at me!" I grabbed the sides of her face, forcing her to make eye contact. My next words could make or break it. "We are a team. If it hurts you, it hurts us. You can't do this, if nothing else, focus on what you want, why did you join us? You want to get Watin? Right? Repay him for controlling you? If you stop now you'll never have that!" I thought I had done well, but she slowly shook her head, staring at nothing.

"That's not why I did it." I mentally panicked as I saw the red swell, slowly consuming her. I had made a mistake. "I didn't do it for revenge… I did it..." She looked confused, trying to process. I was frantically trying to figure out what to say. Nothing, I couldn't think of anything.

When did we become like this? Two best friends that had always been together, when did we change? I sat there, unable to speak, watching as her soul was fully enveloped.

I lost hope, an empty feeling in my chest, she was gone. Just as I saw the life fade from her eyes, another light flared. Bright green erupted from all over her soul, seemingly swallowing the madness. No, not destroying, merging, mixing, harmonizing. I continued to sit there, now in awe rather than fear. When all was set and done, it was unlike anything I had ever seen. A pleasant green was strewn across the orb that represented her very being, but below that, almost like cracks in the crust of the planet, a swirling red.

It was then that I knew, she was back. Just like when we had first connected our souls, I felt that perfect storm, or so I thought. But this was it, Victoria, back in full, a chaotic beauty, that somehow made everything alright. I leaped into my old friends arms, tears falling from my eyes.

"You're back! You're actually back!" I couldn't hold myself back, I had come to comfort her, but instead I was the one bawling in her arms. "I missed you so much! I was so afraid about what had happened!" I buried my face in her chest, hugging her tightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave again...so- so let's do this together." Her voice caught again, tears spilling over. We continued to cry until we were spent, I was tired but happy. Eventually a knock came from the door.

"Can I come in now?" Aaron asked.

"Yes." Victoria permitted him access finally. He came forward, holding his hand out to her. She took it to help get off the bed, suddenly he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you do it. I knew better."

"It's okay Aaron, we're better for it. She'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." She rubbed his back, returning the hug. With a wink I moved out the door, deciding I should head back to Jasper. She gave me a fake glare for my teasing as I left.

As I made why way back to the first floor I stumbled upon Genevieve and Carter. "Hey, what's up? Has everything calmed down?" Genevieve put a hand on my arm to comfort me, seeing my puffy eyes.

"Well, Emily is stable, Hope and Faith are doing as best as we can expect, and I mean literally, not just for kids. Victoria and Aaron are okay, New Moon seems to not be letting it bother them past concern for the injured. All we really need to see now is what Emily says when she wakes up, which shouldn't be too far off." I continued forward, sighs of relief coming from the pair following me.

"We were on our way over, I assume you are as well?" I nodded to Carter's question, continuing down the hall. Eventually we turned down to the medical ward, looking around the hallway we saw several men standing in front of one of the doors, Emily's.

Approaching them they looked at each other, nodding. "Ms. Ekler, we were directed to allow you through, but the rest of your team members will have to wait outside, we don't want to many people in the room. It would crowd the patient." I knew they were lying, I had seen the insides of these rooms, and unless all of New Moon was in there I doubted we would be cramped. As expected I opened the door to only two other people, Jasper and some unknown man.

And he was shouting. "It is inexcusable! You are the daughter of the next in line to the Nimo headship, sister to Omni weapon! To lose to my brother's brat! Even more than that, you had your sisters! And what did he have?!" Jasper was leaning against the wall, looking away, grinding his teeth. Emily had her head down, looking ashamed. "A school girl form New York! Practically a civilian, and you lost with little competition!" She opened her mouth, he raised a hand to slap her. At this point I was only a foot away, Rushing forward, I hooked his arm on the upswing with my own. He rounded on me, fury in his eyes.

"Stay out of this! This is a family matter you impudent girl!" He looked ready to hit me as well, but held back. He talked big, but he wouldn't cross me, he knew my position. I somewhat let it go to my head, he couldn't touch me as long as I stayed in my boundaries. I put a hand on his chest, giving him a firm a quick shove toward the wall.

He looked indignant, ready to kill. "You're her father? You said Aaron's father was your brother. Well, let me tell you this." I leaned forward, inches from his face, staring into his deep green eyes. "She did lose, but she lost to us. I will make sure that we can beat any team of Nimo, no matter who they are. _I will not lose to_ _you_."

He was the one grinding his teeth now. I could almost see steam coming off him, he turned walking out of the room. Waving to the men in suits that were at the entrance, they began to follow. Genevieve and Carter walked in quickly looking at us.

"What was with all the shouting? This is a sick ward for god's sake!" Carter was looking toward the door. "And who was that dickhead?"

"My father." Jasper said from the corner, a light and snarky smile on his face. "And that was perhaps the best tell-off he has ever had the unfortunate pleasure of being directed at him." Emily also giggled, before sharply sucking in air.

"Moving is among the worst ideas right now." She settled back into her pillows, breathing out.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper went forward, about to put a hand on her arm before thinking better of it.

"Like hell! I just took Shimmering Blade! What else would I feel like!" I assumed Shimmering Blade was the name of Aaron's Resonance. "Painkillers. All of them. Now." She looked to genuinely be in pain, but Jasper shook his head.

"You can handle it, just take what the doctor gives you." She groaned in complaint.

"You seem to be doing a lot better." Alan popped his head in the door way, followed by the other members of New Moon. "How is it getting hit by Aaron's blade after so long?"

"That's a really stupid question, we took that blade to learn to endure pain, one hell of an ability." Kim also came forward, her partner next to her. It seemed like they weren't angry, so we left with Jasper. It was now around 3 PM, we had the rest of the day to do whatever.

Jasper stopped in the hallway, addressing us as we turned to him. "Genevieve, can you go get Victoria and Aaron. Meet in my room, we have business we need to take care of. I hate to make today so serious, but its necessary." The look in his eyes seemed calculating, peering into nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a circle of folding chairs were my friends, my comrades, some of the few people I would trust, and if this went badly, we would never be the same. This was necessary, I reminded myself. We needed to know more, about each other, and our abilities.

"I brought you up here for a reason." I brushed my eyes over the group, some were casual, some nervous at my tone, others concerned. "How long have we been together?" The group was confused, not expecting such a question.

"Well, all of us? That would be the day after the Kishin attack. So four days." Carter answered, but still seemed confused. I noticed Victoria, slightly lowering her gaze at the mention of the attack.

"Exactly, this group has been together for four days." I looked around, confusion still there, except Aaron. "But does it feel like that? In four days, we've grown together so much. We can plan, incorporate each others strengths, learned about our pasts. People would think we've been together years, not less than a week." They were taken aback, realizing just how little time we spent as a group.

"But, we have the advantage of a Soul Resonance, we learn about each other and our partners at a staggering rate in comparison to normal people. There are no subtle emotions missed, no mistaking our reasoning, we bare our everything to each other, and that makes us stronger." I looked to each one of them individually, watching them contemplate my words.

"So? I doubt you called us up here for that." Aaron leaned back in his chair, unconcerned.

"No, because even with this strength, this communication, we've missed something much more important. We know about the others in the group, but we know the product, not about what it can do, what made it. In short, I want something out of all of us. Our stories." This seemed insignificant, but when you lived like we had, it meant so much more.

"What do you mean?" Carter looked pointed, an edge in his voice.

"I want you to share, what made you form, your abilities, everything."

"Do you realize what your asking?! Out of all of us?!" Carter's anger flared, this was derailing already. "I don't know about you but I don't want to share, sure it was probably nothing compared to whatever hell growing up Nimo was, but this is personal. Genevieve was raised by a witch, do you want to here about that?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes." Carter seemed remarkably angry, in protection of his past, or his partner I didn't know. Genevieve reached over, a spark flying, he scoffed looking toward the ground, clearly still angry. She nodded to me to continue.

"Not everything is necessary, and even if you think something is being left out, leave it. Let each person decide what should be shared. First, Aaron, explain your abilities."

He sighed, not totally on board with my plan. "My first and most prevalent ability was experienced by Victoria already. Pain's Blade. It makes any of my cuts more painful than usual. If you thought a normal cut was bad, this is much more." He gauged the reactions of our squad, mostly shock. "This carries into my soul resonance, Shimmer Blade. I create a shimmering effect around the meister, rendering them invisible, then with a sudden burst in speed, _I_ direct the attack. I have to use all of the speed, so it hits, a lot. It's hard to control. I can kill if I'm not careful..."

"You used that against Emily?!" Elizabeth leaned forward suddenly, the pair is question was looking toward the ground.

"It was the only way to win with Carter in the state he was. It was our only option." He gripped the sides of his chair, even if he didn't act like it, he was capable of remorse. Elizabeth went to speak again, but I raised my hand. She nodded, knowing that it would only make it worse.

"Okay, Carter, tell us about your speed burst, and any other tricks you have."

"Speed burst revolves around using all of my muscles and soul for the express purpose of speed. Nothing else matters, endurance, defense, none of it. When it ends I shift into attack mode, going for the kill. I only use it in sparring matches when my back is against the wall." He still seemed angry, arms crossed, but he was talking. "That's all I got."

"Victoria?" She shook her head, no special attacks there. I moved forward, knowing Elizabeth didn't have anything.

"Well, without further ado, our pasts, who wants to go first?" Elizabeth raised her hand.


	15. Elizabeth and Victoria

**Note: Anything in parenthesis and italicized is being said by the characters as they are in the attic talking. Example:** (Character: _This is example text)_

Elizabeth

"I'll go first, I think I have an idea of what Jasper is looking for, besides probably best to start with the boring stuff." I looked to Victoria, concern in her eyes. "Vic, a lot of this will involve you, if you want to, jump in and explain your side, kay?" She nodded, clenching her jaw slightly.

"Well, lets get started."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was six years old, walking down the street with my mother, my small hand in hers. We were in the residential area of New York city, walking home from the florists, when we passed a boy. I looked toward him, wondering why he was looking toward the ground. Then, I saw the fire, deep in his chest, it looked faint, almost clear, but slightly purple. Confused I looked toward my mother, and saw another, a green, stronger than the boys.

"Mommy, why do you have a fire in you? Aren't you hot?" I was somewhat concerned, but she didn't seem to be hot or in pain.

"What are you talking about Lizzy? I don't have any fire!" She talked as one would to a curious child saying meaningless words.

"Don't you see it? Its right there!" I pointed toward the middle of her chest. "The boy had one too!" I moved my hand to the boy that we had passed earlier, now a good distance away.

"Lizzy, don't point at people, its rude! Come on, lets get home." I let it go, it didn't seem important. Little did I know that this was the very first time I had ever seen a soul.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now at age ten, I had grown to expect the fires that I saw in people's chests. It was normal, and I had never questioned it, until one day I was sitting in front of the TV, playing with my dog, when I noticed the program my dad was watching. "And this is a visual representation of a soul. Most people can't see them at all, but for those that can, this is there usual state." I looked toward the white board the woman was drawing on, a human body, a small orb with what looked like flames coming off it.

"What did she say those were?" I turned to my father as he took of his tie.

"Hmm? Those are souls. All people have them, they say that's what they look like to people with soul sight." He explained, using the tone he took with his students.

"Really? I always called them fires! So they're called souls!" I scrunched my brow, confused. "Who can't see them? You said those with soul sight? What's that?"

"Remember Elizabeth, one question at a time. Soul sight is the ability to see, detect and learn about a person through their soul. Very few people have the ability, those that do are often times trained as meister, the good people who stop the Kishin eggs." Now I was even more confused, only some people?

"But Daddy, I can see yours! Its green!" I pointed straight toward the orb, what I had learned to be a soul. He looked at me, tilting his head.

"You can see it? Are you sure?" I nodded, confirming it again. "Uh, well, if your sure. Give me a minute." He went to the kitchen, talking to my mother. They came back into our living room, looking somewhat concerned. Were these souls things such a big deal?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, very unusual. Your daughter has astounding talent to have the sight so early on in her life. Not only that but she has quite the shape to her own soul, I've never seen anything like her before." I was in a doctor's office, the woman who I had seen on the TV last night was talking to my parents. Apparently she was important and ran an office here in New York. She came closer to me, bending down to eye level.

"Elizabeth, you certainly have soul sight, and remarkable talent for such a young girl. Do you want to work on this? At the very least you'll have to go to some classes to learn to control your power, but if you want, you can become a meister." The woman smiled, trying to convince me.

"What's a meister? You and Daddy said that word, but nobody told me what it was." I cocked my head, trying to make sense of what the woman said.

"A meister is a hero, those who brave the danger of fighting the Kishin eggs. To protect the whole world." She looked intently at me waiting for my answer.

"I'm not really sure, I don't like fighting." I smiled slightly, trying to seem like I was on the fence.

"Well, if you're not sure, then how about you learn more about the meister while learning to control your eyes? That way you can come to see that we are indeed necessary, and what we do. How about that?" The woman flashed another convincing smile. Being able to learn about it seemed like the best path.

"OK!" I nodded my head, the woman smiled at my reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Elizabeth, that's enough for today. How about you get head over to the gym?" The woman who had first examined me, who I now knew as Ms. Kimley, called from the door of the small office that belonged to my teacher, Mr. Lee. He was an older man but he was still a meister, his hair was dark and thin, but still there. He scrunched his brow, frustrated.

"I've only had her for half an hour, I can't teach her control in such short sessions." He tried to appeal to Ms. Kimley, but she only scowled, gesturing for me to leave for the gym. I followed her orders, she was more scary than Mr. Lee. I didn't want her to yell at me like she did some of the meisters.

I went toward the gym, opening the door to see my other teacher and several other kids. "Mr. Pick, can I go to the bathroom before I get started?" He nodded his consent, so I turned on my heel, heading back the way I came. As I passed, I heard Ms. Kimley talking to Mr. Lee. I stopped next to the door to listen, she seemed aggravated, trying not to yell.

"How many times have I told you?! You must hold back how much you teach her! We want her to stay here as long as possible, and her inability to regulate her sight is what's keeping her here! So, you must slow down. Do you understand?" She was about to scream, her hand massaging her temple.

"How can you say that?! I know we are lacking in recruits, especially those as powerful as she has the potential to be, but we can't manipulate them! These are children! They have lives ahead of them, and they should choose how-"

"Enough!" She yelled, losing her temper for just a second. "You will do as I say. DWMA needs more, the Kishin have only grown in the past few years, and our recruits have waned. We need people like her." She seemed...tired.

After a few moments Mr. Lee responded. "Understood, Manager." I turned, heading toward the bathroom. I didn't understand everything they said, but I knew the message. They were trying to keep me here as long as possible to convince me to become a meister.

 _'That's not very honest.'_ I thought as I headed back to the gym.

"Hey there. Are you just getting here too, Liz?" I turned my head seeing a familiar face. Victoria, this girl had been coming here much longer me, apparently her father was a physical therapist. The doctor that helped people that were injured. He knew a lot of meisters and had gotten her to train here, but forbid her from becoming a meister. It didn't make much sense to me.

"No, I just finished my lessons, I'm going to the gym now."

"Cool! Me too! Want to practice together if we get the chance?" She smiled at me, usually Victoria was cold, but with me she was quite open and kind.

"Sure." Smiling back I headed toward the gym for our combat practice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Elizabeth, its been one year since you joined us. How do you like it?" Ms. Kimley smiled, I could tell that she was confident that I would say I enjoyed it. I had made it seem that way, ever since I heard of her plans to limit my growth. The only thing I had enjoyed was being with Victoria, but now we went to the same school and hung out on the weekends.

"I think I want to quit, I don't want to be a meister. I just want to control my abilities, and be done." The shock on her face was clear, but she recovered quickly.

"But you seemed to enjoy it so much! You and Victoria have done so well! I know we haven't let you do any real weapon training, but you're only 11, it can't be helped. Are you sure?" She seemed rather desperate, maybe they really were hurting for recruits, but this truly wasn't for me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure." I nodded with finality. Ms. Kimley grimaced, aggravated.

"Very well, I'll tell Mr. Lee to move up the pace of your lessons, and you'll spend all of your time working on that, so no more gym. OK?" I agreed. "Well then, good luck with your studies." She turned on her heel, moving toward her office. I felt bad, but this wasn't the life I wanted.

( _Jasper: I wonder what Ms. Kimley would say now, your partners with the most anticipated weapon of our generation, and the part of one of the strongest up and coming squads. Elizabeth: Should I send a post card? Then again, we'll see more of her later in the story._ _For now, lets move to Victoria.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stopped coming into the gym where we I learned alongside those with soul sight. I asked her about why she had missed the next day after school and she told me that she decided not to be a meister, so they told her she wouldn't come to gym anymore. I was happy and sad, she wouldn't be a meister, so she would stay here, but she was the only person who was at the same level as me at the gym, making her the only good sparring partner.

In comparison to me, the younger kids were weaker, the older ones were to strong. Either I would win easily, or have the floor wiped with my face. I rarely had an in between, but that was fine, it just meant that I encouraged those younger, they knew they were just one step behind, and at the same time I had the drive to beat those older than me, keeping myself inspired.

Things did change though, slowly, over the years I had grown to have more and more disdain for people. It got harder and harder to be nice, only ever wanting to insult them, I never really saw that I had grown into such a total bitch, but I kept it inside, until one day, when I was called out. Elizabeth's fifteenth birthday. It was near the end, as the party was wrapping up, Elizabeth pulled me to the side.

"Why do you seem to be in such a bad mood?" She was questioning, almost like she didn't trust me.

 _'Impossible. She can't possibly know how much of a bother I think this whole thing is. This is stupid, why am I at a party?'_ I never realized the contrast between my thoughts then and those in the past. It was just what came to mind.

"So that's how you really are? If you think this is all such a bother, why come? Why pretend?" How? How could she tell?! Then I noticed her gaze, looking straight to my chest, my soul. "Surprised?"

 _'Shit! She's_ _livid_ _!'_ "How dare you?! You looked at my soul?! What the fuck?!" I pretended to be absolutely pissed, but I knew this was coming my way.

"I didn't mean to, just sorta happened, but I'm kinda glad. You were nothing like this when we were younger, you were genuine then. When did you start faking it?" She took a step closer to me. I had no come back, so I ran. Straight out the door, continuing down the street, by the time I stopped I had reached an alley, several blocks away.

"That was quite the run." I whipped my head around. There a man was standing just inside the shadows. His suit was pristine, a dark black that seemed to mix into the darkness. "You seemed to have quite the experience with your friend. Do you want my help?" This guy was bad news, I could tell as soon as he started talking that it was a bad idea to stay. But something kept me there, made me speak.

"How can you help me?" I narrowed my eyes, spreading my legs, getting ready to run.

"Revenge." The word was simple, common, but I had never heard that amount of malice in it. "What do you think people would say about a girl that would see their souls, with no regard for their privacy? Their very being, revealed to this girl. You can turn them all against her, crush her. Then, do it yourself." He waved at something from the darkness.

A teenage boy came out, a mad look in his eyes, irritation on his face. "This is the girl? She doesn't look all that strong. Are you sure that she's worthy of me?" The guy seemed pompous, looking down on me. ( _Elizabeth: Was that the guy at the festival? Victoria: Yeah…_ )

"Oh, I'm sure." Watin gave a cruel, twisted smile. Behind him I heard something shifting, squinting I could just barely make out a figure, not a human one. The being was large, attached to the wall, it was so tall that it almost didn't fit in the alley, it was definitely too wide. Its features were twisted, the nose far too long, wire running along its bare back, its bones could be seen, moving as if it had joints all over its body. "Jackle! Get back!" Watin blocked the creature, waiting for it to back down.

"Jackle!" He seemed aggravated, the a light started glowing in his palm. A spell. The creature quickly backed off, realizing that Watin was serious. "I apologize, Kishin Eggs are so hard to keep under control, and he's new. Jackle is my most powerful creation by a large margin, but he seems to act like he'd turn against me if he had the opportunity to kill me."

"A Kishin Egg?!" I stepped backward ready to run.

"No need to worry, in time you'll come around to the prospect of using them. They are extremely powerful, and if trained, loyal. No better than animals really." He was emotionless, they used to be human, and he had _made_ it. "Now, let's talk about your friend." I was rooted to the spot, I could not move. I screamed at myself that this was wrong, I knew this man was a monster, but I stayed.

And so, Watin convinced me, with his talk about using the Kishin, taking revenge, starting a war, I knew that it was wrong, but I listened. By the end of the night I was on board, ready to fight for Watin, but first I had something to do. Just as I turned to leave, a group came down the alley, a bunch of teenagers that seemed to have been drinking.

"Pest." Watin was irritated. He motioned to the weapon, a light flashed, consuming the boys hand, now a bronze stump was there. "Handle them. Watch, Victoria." The teenagers were just inside the alley, while we had moved farther in. I heard Jackle shift again, a foreboding feeling came from him, he was begging to kill. "Ah, yes, I remember those boys. They were responsible for your hardship, Jackle. I saved you and gave you power, don't worry, the boy will leave you a play thing out of them."

The weapon nodded at the orders, continuing forward. It was quick but brutal, the first one didn't realize anything was wrong until his skull was caved in. The other two freaked out, before raising their fists, not realizing that there friend was dead. The first one swung, but was completely unmatched in attack power, the weapon met his fist with the stump on his right hand. I could hear the bones crack from where I was. The weapon flipped the boy over and sat on his chest before starting to pound the boy.

He was screaming, bones snapping. Before he finally stopped moving it was obvious that both his hands, arms and several ribs had been broken. His face was more of a bloody mess than anything. The final boy was completely petrified, a dark stain on his crotch, he finally got up trying to run. His footsteps couldn't be heard over the crunching of his companions bones and the weapons cackling, continuing to beat the dead body.

"Not so fast." Watin raised a hand, sending a spell into the boy. He flew a few feet before landing, unable to move. "Collect him Victoria. And you," He turned from me to the weapon, still raving. "Get there souls, if we make him wait to long, Jackle will get angry." The weapon finally came out of his fit of madness, then the light of souls erupted from the two corpses, forming into two orbs hovering in the air. Like weapons. The Kishin Egg greedily reached out, consuming the blue souls

I returned to Watin, dragging the unconscious boy with me. I heard Jackal yet again, a hiss escaping from his twisted mouth. "In time, Jackal. Let me cure him first, that way you can...hunt." The word was normal, but he rolled it along his tongue in the most sinister manner he could. Even still, I was not as disturbed as I should have been. ( _Victoria: I feel sick thinking back on it. Aaron: That's good, honestly. Victoria: Well, I'm not done yet._ )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had orchestrated a group to handle Elizabeth, but I couldn't be there, Watin wanted me to witness Jackal's hunt, and the curing of the hostage. He brought me to a large table that stretched across the entire wall of the castle. It was large, it seemed odd that it existed with little to no suspicion, but Watin is a Warlock, so I didn't question it. I focused back on what he was doing, committing the chemicals and amounts to memory, it could be useful. Next, I sat and watched the prisoner as the medicine was given to him. He looked just like a high school bully that would beat others down, then threaten their father suing if you dared to retaliate. A dick.

Finally, he awoke, struggling against his legs restraints, but he couldn't move his arms. "What the fuck?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" I put on my sweet face to calm him down.

"Please calm down! We found you an alley, and your friends… they didn't make it." I let a tear escape, faking sadness. "I'm sorry, but we had to restrain you, the foreign environment and all. Do you want me to remove them?"

"Uh, yes please. I can't believe that we were attacked like that. They're all dead? I can't believe I lived." He was taken a back. Trying to process, before I could finish his leg restraints, Watin opened the door.

"I see your awake young man, and Victoria here has removed you restraints." He narrowed his eyes, angry.

"Yes, she told me that it was because of the environment, I wouldn't know where I was, so it makes sense." He looked around the room, still confused. "Where are we? I've never seen a building like this in New York." I also had no idea, Watin had opened a portal, and on the other side I was here. I couldn't figure anything out from the surrounding landscape, except that we were in a castle.

"Let's save that for later, for now, let's have a meal." Watin turned, after giving us a smile.

"Thank you, but I can't seem to move my arms that much, they feel weak." He stood, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"It will be taken care of. It seems whatever happened to you massively lowered the muscular strength in your arms. Be lucky that you will recover." I knew the boy would never recover, for a different reason.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for saving me. I'm lucky to be alive." He exited the door, I followed behind him. Eventually we exited the main building, coming out onto the inner walls of the castle, looking down on the forest below. "What the hell?!"

"Worry not, follow." Watin continued across the wall, finally stopping at a table with two chairs and plates set. The boy was apprehensive, it was clear we were far from New York. "You know, I keep many animals, exotic ones. Come closer and see, this is my most prized." Watin leaned over the edge, the boy and I went forward to see what he was looking at. Jackle.

He was at the bottom of the wall, circling a well worn patch dirt, stained with blood. The boy recoiled, trying to get away. Watin grabbed his neck forcing him to look at the horrendous creature. Like I thought earlier, even from here I could see the countless joints shift under his skin, wire running between the lines of bones. Now I saw more detail, his skin was patchy and white, eyes black and beady. He looked exactly what he was, mad.

"What the fuck?! Is that a Kishin Egg?" The boy was not as stupid as I thought.

"Indeed. But not any Kishin Egg, do you know where they come from? Humans, they are the manifestation off the worst part of humanity, born of depression, lust for power, anger. All these ugly parts of us." He smiled wickedly enjoying the mental anguish of his captive. "Do you remember a human disappearing from your life recently?" A flash of recognition flashed on his face.

"Jackson… you mean he turned into that?" He was terrified, shocked even. "I thought he killed himself… threw himself in the river. But this..."

"Yes. This is what he is now." Watin leaned closer to his ear. "Be proud, this is your creation." His voice was a whisper, if the boy died of a heart attack, I wouldn't have been surprised. "Go play with him." With a swift and firm push the boy went over the edge, screaming all the way down.

Jackal jumped, acting as if he was going to eat the boy in mid air, but instead he grabbed him gently, then set him on the ground. Even from here I could see the boy scramble for footing before turning his back and running. Jackal gave a loud cackle, shaking birds from their nests. He chased the target, worming around, using his joints to move. He cornered the boy, making him scream, then I saw his arm come out from his body, it was tipped with what looked like bone claws. With a swift swipe, he took the boys hand off.

"Come, let us eat." Watin motioned toward the table, and we sat down for a meal. The boys screams did not stop until we had finished our meal. Then with a final long screech, Jackal went off into the woods.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fucking hell." Aaron's eyes were somewhat wide.

"Yeah.. I know." I looked toward the floor, trying not to cry. We were doing that too much lately. "Madness is a bitch."

"Do you think that was your problem? Your soul is so chaotic, maybe just the wrong side grew too strong." Elizabeth had her arms tucked close to her body, trying to process my story.

"It's dangerous, having madness like that, but controlled, it will make you incredibly powerful, Aaron knows that well." Jasper said.

"I guess your right. Elizabeth are you done?"

"Yeah, all that happened after that was stuff you already know. I came to Death City where it all started. So, whose next?" She looked around the group.

Aaron raised his hand. "Jasper and I should be quite the ride, so let's get it over with. I'll go first."


	16. Aaron

**Note: Anything in parenthesis and italicized is being said by the characters as they are in the attic talking. Example:** (Character: _This is example text)_

Aaron

My training started when I was age five. It was simple at first, normal martial arts and exercising, we weren't capable of really building muscle, much less using it. That continued until age ten, with little to no special events. Then I began combat training using blades.

At this point it was clear that I was far above the strength of my peers in a similar age group, but there was only one other that was my age, Jasper. He was the Omni weapon and my cousin, I was always told by others that he was stronger than me, that I would never beat him, but I didn't believe them. I saw no reason for him to be better, I had seen Blues beat Greens, so why can't a Green beat the Gold?

This was only reinforced when I met one particular white, a small girl that had apparently been assigned as the future gym manager, so she began to learn about the human body, and the effects of training. How much muscle was necessary, what a person needed to do to get there, massaging, and anything else that would be useful to practicing meisters. But she was odd, unlike other whites that would look down and not make eye contact with me, she would look straight into my eyes. I always felt like she was searching for something. Her name was Jennifer.

Jasper and I were eventually put into a special group, all the others were older and would help teach us. One in particular was Emily, Jasper's older sister. I was determined to best her, she was clearly the strongest of us, but I refused to let that remain the case, Omni weapons sister or not.

"Aaron, do you want me to put up a new target." Jennifer looked down the room toward the target that my knives were sticking out off. I hadn't changed the target in a few days, it was tatters more than anything. I nodded to her, walking forward to pull the blades form the wood backing. "You really shouldn't throw so much, you'll wear down your arms. How about you head over to the track and get your endurance running done?" Jennifer had quickly surpassed her mentor, at least in my eyes, and I had more respect for her opinion than that of the old man's.

"I have a favor to ask, can you come to my room just before that party tonight? I want to show you something, pass the message to Jasper as well." I sheathed my knives and walked away after she nodded. It had taken some time but I finally had what I thought was a reliable way out of the parties, it took some convincing to get the Elders permission to move into the guest quarters, but I needed that room, and now I had it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aaron, why are we hear? Whatever white that gets sent after us is sure to check our rooms." Jasper was already in his formal wear, as was I.

"That's why were gonna show up, rub a few shoulders like _they_ want and then, we escape." I moved to the window, transforming my hand into a blade. I climbed out, sliding the blade easily into holes that had been made earlier, as I climbed the others leaned out, seeing what I was going for. A rope hung from some hooks on the bottom of the terrace, nailed in place by some rather large spikes. I grabbed hold and swung down through the open window, just over their heads.

"This is why. Jennifer, we're counting on you. When you hear a whistle from the balcony, throw this up. Jasper or I will grab it, then quickly jump down, don't worry, I double a triple checked the math on this. You go perfectly through the middle of the window." She looked apprehensive, probably because getting caught would have severe punishment.

"Are you sure? This could get us all in a lot of trouble… wait, is this why I found you in the gardens in your weapon form while you were supposed to be sparring with Alan?" I nodded. "Dear god… what am I gonna do with you two? You fell from a window… hanging a rope?"

"Help? I like helping." Jasper raised his eyebrows, earning another sigh.

After a few seconds Jennifer replied. "Fine, but I will blame this entirely on you if it goes wrong." Good enough. Jasper and I left the room, leaving Jenifer holding a rope, waiting for our signal.

The party was exactly what I expected, dancing with some young princesses, being polite as I could to their parents, and in a general sense making "friends". I looked across the room to Jasper, he had a very different approach, he tried to entertain the younger kids mostly, those around our age. He wouldn't ever let them brag or impress, only giving enough praise to keep them there and happy.

I decided we had done enough and started moving toward him, we were getting out of there. Unfortunately, he stepped on a landmine just as I was about to tap him on the shoulder.

"What did you say to her?" A boy barely older than us said while holding a younger girl, maybe seven, who was crying.

"I- I didn't mean to upset you." He was reeling, apparently the girl was more sensitive than he thought. "Here, miss, I'm very sorry. It is really a beautiful necklace. Would you allow me to help you show it off? Shall we dance?" He knelt in front off the girl, trying to keep her under control. His face was sincere, but I could tell he thought of this as frustrating, and if the girl was older he would have told her to buzz off.

"You're a liar! You said it was "nothing special"!" She was sniffling into the boys jacket, crumpling the front curls of her blonde hair... How he would get out of this I was unsure. Luckily a stroke of fortune came in the form of Grandpa Nimo coming over to the group of children, brow raised at the young girl.

"Little girl, what has upset you?" He bent at the knees to be at the same level as the little girl, kindness in his voice that I knew was about to leave. She pointed straight to Jasper. "Jasper, my grandson what have you done?" His tone was harsher with my cousin.

"I apologize, Elder, I passed judgment on this girls necklace without properly examining it. I see now that it is truly amazing craftsman ship, and fitting for her." He bowed his head slightly, the girl was no longer crying, but still upset. Little did we know that this would be the small thing that set in line a whole motion of events, that boy was Patrick, future leader of the Swords of the Sun.

I grabbed Jasper's shoulder as he excused himself, walking to the balcony. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens." he nodded, aggravated. "Hey man, you were the one that has a special position, get use to people trying to impress you." At this point we didn't have the hatred of the Nimo we would develop in the future, we were just annoyed at how stuffy they were.

I looked around, making sure that no one noticed us. We could diminish the presence of our souls, making eyes pass over us, but it wasn't perfect. When we were comfortable that we were in the clear I let out a sharp and distinct whistle, waiting for the rope to come into view. Eventually we saw it, just barely making it to the balcony, darting for the rope was hard, sticking my arm through the bars. I jumped first, free-falling until the rope went taut. Jennifer had enough sense to not be near my landing space this time, and when I had gotten up, I went and through to Jasper, but he didn't catch it. I knew I threw high enough, so why?

I threw again, and a third time, he finally caught it on the fourth throw. "Sorry about that, someone asked what I was doing on the balcony, I think they saw the rope on the first throw, but no questions about it. Should be fine."

"Hopefully, or I wasted a lot of time and will lose the room. Thanks a ton Jenn." She nodded, still exasperated with our antics. "Now, lets get to Jasper's room, only Grandpa will go up there, and he has the party."

And so we spent the night eating junk food snuck out from the kitchen, playing video games, and putting the world of the Nimo behind us.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Today's the day." Jennifer stood in front off me, tugging my suit. "Are you ready?"

"Of course he's ready." Jasper was leaning against the wall, he knew I was prepared, but still there to support me.

"You have to do this tomorrow you know, you should be getting ready yourself." She finished, running her hands down my arms, tears in her eyes. "You better win." That's right, today was my first sparring match, I was against Patrick Nimo, another green that had a habit of messing with Jasper and I. Now we were thirteen and he still liked to mess with us, the incident with his sister had led to more and more petty disputes, the snowball kept rolling.

"I'd never lose, not if we have you. You make us better prepared than anyone, and I won't take that for granted." Jennifer nodded again.

"Your so grown up!" Even as she said that, she had to look up to my eyes. She was only a year older.

"Yes, yes mom. Let him go, he needs to get out there." Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, despite his attitude I knew he was supporting me, especially when Patrick was involved. With a final nod at some of my only friends, I left the locker room, heading onto the mats.

Patrick was waiting at one of the benches, glaring. He seemed angry that he hadn't been set against Jasper, but I was the second best. We came to the center of the ring, shook hands, no words were exchanged, not even the polite 'good luck'. He wanted to win, more than that he wanted to humiliate me. I wouldn't let him.

"Aaron Nimo, VS Patrick Nimo." I heard Grandpa over the speakers, my focus growing. I didn't even hear him say go, when Patrick swung, I moved. Grabbing his right arm, flipping him over me, then sitting on his back. I had him pinned in the first few seconds, he'd already lost.

"Yield." I pressed down, threatening to dislocate his shoulder, then worse. He panicked, completely shocked that I had gotten him so quickly.

"I yield!" He shouted.

"Winner! Aaron Nimo! What a display!" I was brought out of my short-lived focus, hearing the crowd cheer. I didn't care about them, but that victory would surely jump my rank quickly. Even if he was my one of my only friends, I still intended to surpass Jasper.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Seems like just yesterday you were doing your first sparring match, and now they're sending you on a mission, oh wait, that's because it was last week!" Once more Jennifer was tugging on my suit making sure it was in order.

"Don't worry about it, were forming a temporary squad, and this one is low risk." Emily came into the male locker room, already dressed and equipped. "I'll take care of them."

"I'm glad that we don't have an idiot dragging us down, but I figured that one of you guys would be with us." Jasper adjusted the knives at his side. He was referring to those who trained with us, the ones at our level. "Kinda wish we were doing Kishin hunting though, stuck on defense duty." We were about to fly out, in a few hours we would be arriving at the house of a government official who was holding a party to increase funding for his political campaign. We were the 'supernatural guards' just in case any rogue meister or hired witch came into play.

We could never be too careful with the matters of the soul world, if an official was killed, DWMA would catch massive flak, so they asked the Nimo to handle this particular one, apparently the man didn't have too many enemies. Surprising for a politician.

"Good luck. Stay safe." Jennifer went around hugging us, she wasn't happy that we were already being sent out. The Nimo wanted to get our names known, little by little, we were the next generations leaders, and they needed us to have connections.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm telling you that your formation is a holey piece of garbage!" Jasper slammed his palms into the table, glaring at our supervisor, an older man that didn't take being challenged well.

"Listen here boy, this formation is fine, we use it every time and have always caught any intruders or those that sneak off." Oh god, not only was it bad, they used it often.

"Are you a bag of rocks?! You use the same position every time, and its this bad? I could get in, kill ANY target, and get out in no more than 5 minutes in eleven different ways!"

"You will do as I say!" The commander slammed his hands down as well, they were challenging each other.

"No we will not." Emily came forward, putting a hand on Jasper's chest. "The Nimo are not bound to obey you, we secure the safety of the guests, any means necessary, after this is over I'll be sure to mention your stubbornness to the client." The man's frustration grew, in the world of the Nimo Emily was respected, but out here she was a woman with no name.

"Your a bunch of uppity brats with what? Swords and knives? I don't see a single fire arm between the three of you!" His teeth were grinding, infuriated.

"Well, sir, honestly any one of use could kill every one of you in this room with our weapons. A gun would make it plan unfair." I spoke up finally, the disrespect he showed us made it clear he was unaware of who were the stronger warriors. "Let's move, we'll be here, here, and here if you need us." I pointed to the places that would let us cover the most exposed area.

"What are you thinking being here? All the guests will-" I shut the door cutting him off.

Looking out into the area of the party I could tell that it was very open to attack, the pillars near the edges and statues all around made excellent cover, only improved by the many tables. The guards were going for the unobtrusive positions, there was only one in the main area, the others were all in the house and around the perimeter. The one man could raise the alarm, if the intruder didn't bother to take him out first, but he couldn't pull, aim, and shoot accurately before multiple people were dead.

And so we were standing in the middle of the crowds, forming an upside down triangle, Emily on the right, Jasper on the bottom and closest to the host, me on the right. The commander was the other person in the main space, and the only guard in a suit. We were wearing our combat suits, Nimo always did, no exceptions. One would think that we would stand out massively, a rather pretty young woman in a skin clad suit, a young man with snow white hair, and the golden eyed Jasper, but it was almost like no one saw us. Soul suppression, we were still working on it, even now, but to those untrained we may as well not be there. I occasionally caught a few people looking at me, but looking closer I could tell they were from DWMA, retired meisters most likely.

It was going well, until I heard some crackling from the radio on my belt. "Outer perimeter! I've found a body and tracks, it looks like several intruders are making their way forward!"

"Damn, it! They slipped through, Jasper, Emily, disappear! Now!" I jumped backward, pushing my way through the bushes, seeing Jasper and Emily do so as well.

"I have to stay put, the host is the main priority, good luck you two." Jasper's voice came from my comm, significantly quieter.

"Likewise." I started running the outer circle of the party while the commander made his way to the host. If he could get there, Jasper would be freed and would be a lot more valuable. If only.

Gunshots rang, sounded like a semi-automatic pistol. I ducked down, quickening my pace. "Where is he? Senator Passer?! I would like a word." Shit, the host. Jasper was there, no need to worry. Another gunshot, this one much more deliberate, then screams. "Not such a smart guard there, eh?" Another guard down.

"It was the commander, the other guards will be in disarray, do we take command or handle this our selves?" Jasper asked.

"There are multiple, how many are in the main area?" We needed info.

"Two, one leader with a pistol, holding an automatic rifle as well, military gear. The other has the same." He paused. "And, I see a red dot moving through the crowd, we need it gone, fast." With a sniper set up we couldn't make a move, but their was only one place he could be.

"All units on the upper floor, make your way to the attic, expect resistance. All guards be on extreme alert, weapons drawn. Someone make a call to the police." I moved onward, I had made most of the circuit, but had yet to run into Emily. With that realization I started sprinting, rounding the final corner I saw why, she was fighting multiple men, apparently they had yet to draw a gun in favor for knives. Bad mistake.

Even before I got there only two remained, three bodies on the ground, Emily tackled the one on the right, opening her back to attack. The other went to stab her, but she knew that I was near. Jumping on to his back, I stabbed my combat knife into his throat, jerking it to the side. His jugular was completely severed, letting him drown/suffocate. My first kill.

I turned just as Emily finally got a knife through her combatants throat, spilling more blood on the ground. "Jasper, what's the situation in the main area?" Emily was panting from the exertion.

"Still only two, I suppose you just finished handling some that you encountered? I heard it, but the leader didn't seem to. Oh, the dots gone."

"We have dispatched a sniper found in the attic. Police officers en-route."

"Good job, the Nimo will finish up the ground work. Jasper, throw a knife to the leader on my signal, Emily and I will come through the bushes and handle the other guy."

"Got it." I took a breath, focusing. We could do this. "GO!" I didn't bother to use the comms, attracting attention to my direction. Jasper's throw would move their attention again, I would be fine. And I was. Crashing through the bushes, I saw the leader go down, two knives headed for the standing target. They both hit, one in the throat, one on his eye, he was dead before we got to him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excellent work!" Another person I barely recognized patted me on the shoulder. The word had spread fast among the Nimo, two of the expected leaders of the new generation, just days after dominating their first sparring matches, had taken a mission to protect a government official and prevented the death of him and his many guests.

I was getting sick of it really, people congratulated me for taking lives, which while not unusual in the Nimo, they were making such a big deal about it. I knew that if I weren't Aaron Nimo, if I hadn't been with Jasper, almost no one would care. I had already begun to be frustrated with the Nimo's way of doing things, the decisions were made by a committee of old men, they had to be obeyed, and they could do whatever they wanted. As I grew older I saw more and more of the Nimo disregarding what the outside world wanted or demanded, processing crimes by themselves, ignoring the white's pleas. At this point the seemed more like slave masters, to us all.

It's odd really, I realized just how much I despised the Nimo after I had done their bidding. I went on a mission, did as I was told, and now I hated the one behind the leash. Even if the realization came too late, I could still act, so I talked to Jasper about it.

"You want to leave the Nimo? Disobey?" He was sitting in his chair, chin on his hands, leaning toward me. "Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I've had enough, and after that mission, I realized that I can't stand them, after what nearly happened with Jennifer too, it's gotten to be too much."

"Very well. I plan to leave for DWMA, under the guise of looking for my partner in hopes of them being a meister. I won't stay here to train. So, come with me, tell them you'll keep an eye on me, I plan to grow a lot more reckless in the next few years, and make it damn obvious I'm fed up with them." So, we set the plan into motion, I continued my facade pleasing the Nimo, doing as they said, but Jasper and I grew apart, it was inevitable. He continued growing his anger toward the Nimo, and showing it, getting ready for the day when we would leave it all behind.

We would leave, and take anyone who wanted to come with us. The Nimo tried to control us, and we are done being puppets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So does that mean Emily and others also intend to leave the Nimo?" Elizabeth asked.

"If we made a path, some would. But they don't think we can, and aren't willing to help. They fear the clan, and honestly, so do we." Jasper said. "The difference is, we accept that the odds are against us, and decided to do it anyway. It's that worth it to us."

* * *

 **I don't think I can continue with a rating of T in good conscious, so while I can promise the worst this gets into is killing, I have moved the rating up to M.**


	17. Jasper

**Note: Anything in parenthesis and italicized is being said by the characters as they are in the attic talking. Example:** (Character: _This is example text)_

Jasper

Age 7, and these men were kneeling to me.

Why?

I didn't really understand it then, I knew that all of these men were stronger and more capable, so why pay _me_ respect? I looked up to my father, the question on my face.

"Look forward Jasper, their waiting for you. You must get used to a position of leadership, you'll be the clan Elder one day." These were the days that my father was still cheerful, but that would change soon. "Let's go." My father lead my family down the hall, me, my sisters and my mother in line behind them.

The men stood as we passed, but remained in place. As usual they treated me as different, singling me out of the line, eyes following me. Why? My father was the next clan head, my mother had the youngest children by her sides, shakily walking and my big sister was also there. So why me? Because I was the Omni weapon. Their cursed child. I had never liked being treated like a display piece, but every time I was forced to do an event like this, my contempt grew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At age thirteen I was having my first sparring match, Aaron had his the previous day, and now it was my turn to beat the crap of my own blood. It really did irk me that we encouraged such brutal competition within our family, but it was advantageous at certain points, like when you wanted to challenge someone because they pissed you off. I would be able to do that after this match, and I would use it.

"And here we are again." Jennifer was helping me with my suit this time, Aaron leaning against the same locker I had been the previous day. "I gave my little speech yesterday, but still, you better win. Got it?"

"But of course, I wouldn't dream of losing." I was confident, my opponent may be a Green, but I was prepared. His name was Fredrick, but past that I knew little about him. "I gotta go, be sure to watch this one, unlike Aaron I doubt this will be over in literal seconds." I smiled at my joke, Jennifer just rolled her eyes.

Turning toward the door, I made my way out to the mats, seeing Fredrick on the bench. He extended a hand."Good luck." He seemed pleasant, which didn't make me feel any better about my plan, but I couldn't be outdone my Aaron.

"Likewise." My smile gave no indication of the brutal hit he was about to take. We took our positions, I purposefully stood slightly farther back then normal.

"Jasper Nimo VS Fredrick Nimo! Start!" I charged forward, Fredrick doing the same. When I was just a few feet away, he planted his left foot, rearing his fist back. Perfect. It probably looked like I was running straight into his punch, but I jumped.

I brought my right foot forward, landing a kick directly to the other boys face, but I wasn't done yet. My momentum carried through, spinning me as I continued my upward course, just as I was directly above him my left leg looped around his neck, bringing him crashing down with me. Now one the floor, he had taken a heavy kick and was being choked, it was only a few seconds of struggling before he tapped the mat.

"Jasper Nimo takes it! Another impressive display from one of our young leaders!" The crowd cheered as I helped Fredrick up, he seemed quite embarrassed, and somewhat sad. I felt for him, that was quite the show.

"Sorry about that. Good match." I shook his hand, then headed back to the locker room.

"Really? That was plain old flashy." Jennifer had her head in her hands. "Just why?"

"I couldn't lose to Aaron, he flipped his opponent."

"I have to admit that was pretty spectacular." Aaron handed me a water bottle, which I drank despite not really needing it. And so we celebrated in my room that night, Aaron and I had both won our first matches, and it looked like Jennifer would take over as the head of the gym soon. All was well, but not for long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fuckin' hell." These were the times that I really regretted asking for my bed to be up a huge ladder. We had just returned from our first mission, and I was tired, the amount of somewhat pleasant talk I had to have as I tried to make my way upstairs was far too high. Just as I decided to sleep in my chair I saw a paper on my desk. Who was in my room? Picking it up I read.

 _'Hey there Jasper, we need to talk. You see, it really is important, so make your way to the forest, the western building. You know the one used when we have rescue simulations, I have someone there that you would like_ _have back_ _._

 _-_ _Patrick_

 _P.S. You won't find that white of yours around the house._

As I read my anger continued to grow, by the end I couldn't even move, my face and body were completely still. I was enraged. Grabbing my phone I punched one on the speed dial, calling Aaron. In only one ring he picked up

"Jasper? What's up?"

"Western building, Jennifer is there, and so is Patrick. If you don't come I will kill him." Aaron was the only one I trusted to hold me back, and Patrick was going to need it.

"Don't count on me, I might need you to stop me." a frigid venom was in his voice, good.

I moved toward the window facing the forest, the largest one that illuminated the room. Opening it I looked out, then jumped, my light flashing halfway down. When I landed a scythe was sticking out of ground, scattering some nearby birds. I didn't even have to wait, Aaron had also just gotten back to his room and was still in his combat suit like me. We took the same route. Windows are convenient. We ran, moving through the forest in complete silence, a purpose in every step. Soon we were at the building, stealth wasn't really going to be effective, so we walked into the clearing.

"Patrick! I'm here!" He came out of the building, Jennifer in front of him, hands tied. His smirk told me he thought he was going to get away with this shit.

"Ah, so kind of you to be quick in coming! I don't think I invited Aaron?"

"You also didn't say not to bring him, your lucky I don't have five squads out here to tear you to shreds." I stopped a few feet away, taking my stance. "Then again, I don't need anyone else for that."

"You know she really is quite pretty, maybe after I kick the crap out of you two I'll have some fun." He tossed her into the dirt, staining her uniform. "I guess you know what I want. Let's get down to business, and I don't think I need to say this, but don't interfere Aaron." He raised his fists, still smirking. Aaron continued walking, picking up Jennifer, not bothering with Patrick.

He was to eager to fight me, too eager. The first punch was too sloppy, and I was in no mood to be forgiving. I grabbed his arm, flipping him over just as Aaron had done in their match. Patrick noticed it, anger building. Next he tried to kick my stomach, but was far too slow. I grabbed his foot, tossing him backward. He got up once more, angrier still.

"Fight me you dumb bitch!" He was seething, he was out matched but refused to accept it. He ran at me once more, another punch, this time I caught it, pulling him forward into my own fist. I hit his chest, knocking him to the ground. I climbed on top of him, time to show my anger.

"If." Punch."You" Punch. "Ever" Punch. "Touch" Punch "Jennifer" Punch "Again" Punch

"I will kill you!" Punch. His face was bloodied, nose broken. But I wasn't done. With a flash my hand was a blade. I cut him, long and deliberate, down his cheek, making sure it would scar. Finally I pulled myself off him, he was barely conscious, only vaguely registering the pain in his body.

I grabbed the neck of his suit, dragging him back to the Estate. When we got there people were shocked, mostly at the bloodied body I was dragging, but also at the white in Aaron's arms. At one point someone tried to grab him, probably for medical attention, but I would have none of it. The blade at their throat forced them to back up. We continued forward, our positions made us privy to the schedule of the meetings of the clan leaders, and one was happening right now.

I kicked in the heavy door to the meeting room, shocking the men at the long table. Tossing Patrick forward onto the table met another gasp. I didn't flinch, staring straight ahead at Grandpa Nimo.

"What is the meaning of this?!" One of them shouted at us.

"He attempted to assaulted a white. Kidnapped her, then taunted me. I took it upon myself to answer his challenge." The looks of shock turned to anger.

"So you did this?! Of course the whites are human, but they are not meisters or weapons! This is unnecessary!" Bad move.

"With all do respect sir, another word like that out of any of you and I will personally put your head on a pike." I glared directly at the offender, we all knew that I serious. But they didn't think I was capable.

"Shut your mouth you impudent brat! They are below us!" It was the same man, and I was pissed. In a flash I was next to him, a blade appearing then gone, a deep cut in his arm.

"Next time its your neck." I kicked the old man away from me. "I expect you to do something about him." I said gesturing toward Patrick.

"I don't think it will be necessary. You've done enough." I whipped my head toward the voice. The source only made it worse. My father. We had grown apart as I my distaste for the Nimo grew, but this?

"How can you say that?! He attacked someone! He should be locked up for years!"

"And? This is the Nimo clan, we make the decisions here. And personally I vote that no more action be taken." He looked calm, I was about to rip him to shreds.

"Patrick!" I heard a young girl yell, rushing into the room. It was his sister, and she brought medical staff. They moved forward to attend to the older man I cut and Patrick. "What happened?!" The girl was in hysterics, she was one of few that Patrick cared about liking him, she didn't see him as a dick head.

"He attacked Jennifer, challenged me, without using his rod. I dealt with him." Even if she was his family, I wasn't going to beat around the bush. She was crying as he was carried out on a stretcher, he would be in the medical ward for a night. Or a week.

"Your actions were completely out of line! If you were so concerned you should have informed the council so we could send a team out, this was not your place to act!" Another old man yelled, slamming his hands.

"He wanted me. I gave it to him, I feel no remorse." In fact I was still angry, and these older men were doing nothing to help.

"Then a vote. Who wants more punishment to be carried out?" My father asked the room, only one raised his hand, Grandpa. "Reasoning?"

"Patrick has always had a petty feud with Jasper and Aaron, he can't accept that they are stronger. He did this deliberately, attacking their friend to hurt them." Grandpa was calm. I was not.

"Any changes in opinion?" No hands raised. "Who thinks that he should have no further punishment?" The rest of them raised their hands, including my father. It was then that I swore I would never agree with the Nimo, they were elitist bastards, never seeing others as equal. More than leaving, I wanted to destroy them.

I grit my teeth, still angry, but happy that I had beat him so severely if he wasn't going to get anything else. Then the next words made me snap.

"I think we should discuss possible punishment for Aaron and Jasper, even they are not immune to our laws, they went too far." a few heads nodded. Without hesitation I walked toward the man who said it, he seemed afraid that I would attack him, but a table was between us. Instead I reached behind my back, drawing my rod, deliberately I placed it in front of him.

"I challenge you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as I thought the old man was too proud to reject the challenge of a thirteen year old boy, and now we were in the gym, the entire counsel was there, and in one short hour hundreds of Nimo had gathered, they heard about Patrick and my challenge. They didn't expect me to win, I don't think, but I was far from reasonable, and this match had no holds barred, except death.

We were on the mats, the older man had taken a boxing stance, but I just stood there, completely passive. On the inside I was burning, begging to kill. Instead I intended to embarrass him, or more accurately, show what I was capable of. I let him attack, the starting sound not even registering, as soon as he was close I lashed out. A blade was nothing more than a blur, slicing across his chest, That would have been it, if that was my only strike. More and more flashing came from around me, and when it was done I hadn't even moved, but my opponent had dozens of shallow cuts all over his body.

I walked away, not bothering to say anything to the other combatant. Straight out of the gym, all the way to my room not even one person tried to stop and talk to me, my aura chasing them away. I was thankful and when I finally reached the top of my stairs, I fell to the floor and slept.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jasper you should really be more considerate of your father's position, what you do is a big deal for him." My mother stood a few feet away, watching me punch a bag. We were in the gym after yet another challenge I issued, this time to remove the overseer of the medical ward for making the whites perform duties they were not qualified to do. He not only endangered the patients but if the world found out the whites might be punished as well.

"You know full well I don't care." Another punch, much harder than the rest, sent the bag rocking. "I don't approve of the clan, and I'll challenge as many officials as it takes before for them to realize that the Nimo are human, not gods." This time a kick, the chains groaned, for a second I thought they would snap, but they held.

"I'm not saying this is my opinion. But what you're saying is that the strong do not get to govern?" As usual she tried to persuade me by using illustration, she had done it since childhood, and that made me good at answering.

"Govern, yes. Because the one who governs is responsible for the people, for making their lives better. Only the strong, mentally or otherwise, can do that. But they don't, they intimidate and abuse." Grabbing a towel and a water bottle I sat on the bench. My mother sighed, but nodded.

"I suppose you're right, but the line between the two is incredibly thin. Do you think that you could balance it all?" My mother was serious. I knew she didn't approve of my actions, the worry showed in her deep green eyes. I hated making her sad, but I did what had to be done.

"Those decisions are hard to make, but the council does nothing to help the lower ranking clansmen. Treating them like slaves to do their bidding. Do they even realize that the whites are just normal people?! If they were born into any other family then they wouldn't deal with this crap!" I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated with the circumstance.

"Honestly, it's great that you put so much emphasis on the treatment of others instead of just enjoying your position." I could feel the but coming. "But." Nailed it. "Your father is next head of the clan, and in just a four years you will take over. Can't you wait till then, be satisfied with what you've done now? Very little happens to the whites, your crusade over the past year has scared the entire clan. They've all seen your first challenge and know what will happen if you get _truly_ angry again. Even the council respects them more." It was true, the past year had been busy. Defending the whites was a lot of work, and at this point my challenges were through the roof for an entire life time let alone a fourteen year old.

"And what if in those four years something horrible happens to even one white? Do you want me to standby and do nothing when I could protect them?" The question was loaded, of course my current action was dangerous, gaining me enemies, but allowing harm to come to others when you could prevent it was plain barbaric.

"I don't know what you should do." My mother admitted, lowering her head so that her blonde hair would hide her face. "But I do know that I don't like you putting yourself in so much danger. If this is what you want then I cannot stop you. Please… stay safe." I nodded. The concern she showed was warranted, and if I stepped on the wrong foot I could end up dead.

"Even if we don't agree, I still love you." She hugged me close.

"I know, I love you too." I returned the hug, then stood from the bench. "Have a safe trip." She would be leaving tomorrow with my father to head to a political party, securing Nimo relations with another country. Most would expect me to go, but I was staying at the estate with my sisters.

"I wish you would come, but it's not that important. Have fun while I'm gone, try not to get into anything." I shrugged my shoulders then headed to my room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why now? It came at the worst possible time. My personal war against those who dared to cross me or the whites, plans to leave the clan for DWMA, my relationship with my father only getting worse. And then it happened. I couldn't move, simply standing in shock, tears falling from my eyes. My sister's cried, our father trying to put on a brave face, but the tears were evident. She was gone.

"I'm sorry for your loss. There was nothing that could be done, the shrapnel cut too many veins, the bleeding could not be stopped in time." The doctor turned away from us, moving to help more patients.

Mother was gone. She was one of the few that I still cared for, and now she was gone. We stayed at the hospital for some time, crying, or in my case, staring at the ground. Eventually drivers came to pick us up, taking us back to the Nimo Estate.

"Jasper, I have nothing too say. It is a tragedy." This was the first and only time I ever heard my Father's voice tremble, he cared about my mother above all others. "Let me tell you now. The attackers had insider information. Someone on the council told them where we would be." My eyes flared, someone would pay. "And if you work with me, they will suffer." His anger was growing at the same pace as mine. The girls had long gone to bed and now we stood in his office.

"Tell me what you want."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We had him nailed. My father had searched tirelessly the past two days to find out who the leak was, and as always he found them. Thomas Nimo, a branch family head. He was responsible, and as the evidence was laid before the council I could see him squirm, but the worst was yet to come.

"Enough, it is clear he's guilty." Grandpa Nimo stood, calmly resting his palms on the table, rage barely contained. "This crime is punishable by death! Seize him!" Several guards grabbed the balding mans arms as he struggled. It was in vain, and he knew it.

"Not so fast." I came forward, I was here for a reason. For the umpteenth time I drew my rod. "I, Jasper Nimo challenge him to trial by combat, I accept the responsibility of my words." If I failed Thomas would be set free and I would take his place in the execution line, but I could fight with lethality. And I would.

"Jasper! Absolutely not! None of you second this!" Grandpa Nimo yelled at me. Of all things the Nimo could do, this was the most heinous, the ultimate form of taking justice into your hands. Grandpa realized our plan then, my father raising his hand.

"I second the motion for Jasper Nimo to fight Thomas Nimo for trial by combat." My father had the power to second my challenge, I had nothing to lose, I wasn't an official yet.

"This is beyond reckless! I will not allow it!" Grandpa slammed his hands down on the table, but he couldn't stop us, this was our revenge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Instead of the locker rooms I got ready in my own room, this wouldn't be happening in the gym. My father came behind me, putting a shoulder on my hand, this was probably the only formal challenge I had ever made that he supported me on, but then again it was to avenge his wife, my mother.

"I don't think I need to say it, but tear him to shreds." He tightened my grip, this was the most animosity I had ever seen in him.

I didn't bother to answer, favoring to make my way to the door. We walked to the elevator, Aaron leaning against it. I pressed the button as he started talking. "Do you think she would want this?"

"No."

"Then why? You know she wouldn't want this for you. You understand right? Your about to go out there and kill a man, not for a job, not for protection, for revenge." He glared at me. I knew he was right, but I didn't need reason right now.

"Exactly. She didn't deserve that. A bomb, Aaron. They couldn't even face her and the others with her in battle. They're cowards." I acted with patience, internally I was screaming, begging to tear the one responsible to tatters. Aaron grabbed my arm with far more force than necessary.

"Do you realize how close to the line you are right now?! I don't even have real soul sight and I can feel the Madness inside you! Is that what you want Jasper, to become a Kishin?" The look in his eyes was that of genuine concern.

"Aaron, if that happens, if you think that's going to happen. Kill me." I walked into the elevator when it finally arrived. He grimaced, teeth grit in frustration. He could not persuade me. No one could. But that didn't mean they wouldn't try. When I arrived on the first floor, a familiar set of white eyes stared at me. Jennifer.

"Are you sure about this?" Walking past neither my father or I said a word. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had cried for my mother, just like she would cry after this battle. "I'm coming with you." She turned to follow, my father stuck his hand out to stop her.

"Jennifer, you will not want to see this." He actually seemed concerned for her. "It will not be pretty." She looked conflicted, and finally turned her head toward the floor.

Continuing forward we didn't encounter anyone else to try and convince us what we were doing was wrong. In reality we knew what we were doing was wrong, my mother wouldn't have wanted this for me, for the one responsible. But we would do it anyway.

It took some time but we made it to the deepest part of the forest, the canopy so thick that torches were set up so we could see in the small clearing. It was surrounded by multiple men and women, all from the council. They were the overseers of the match, their faces grim, the coming event promised brutality.

I moved forward into the circle my opponent was heaved up and thrown forward. Even with their gruff actions I could tell those around me had some sympathy for the man. My father and I did not. "The trial by combat between Jasper Nimo and Thomas Nimo will begin."

"Why did you do it? Did you think we would let you go easily, that you would get away clean?" This was the second time I didn't take a stance when a duel began, since the first time I had never felt this much anger. It was overwhelming, suffocating, pure and unadulterated rage. Thomas did not answer.

"I ASKED WHY!" A flash, a deep cut on his arm. He fell to his knees clutching the wound. In a normal match that would be it, but this wasn't a duel, it was an execution. Thomas grit his teeth, refusing to answer. "I suggest you answer." Another flash, another cut just below his hand.

My gaze was questioning, but he continued to not answer me, bad move. Several more flashes, now he screamed, long and strangled. Finally he submitted. "Money, prestige, respect! What else! I run a little unimportant branch family! There was nothing for me!" He strangled out another cry of pain, but now he had unleashed it all. I laughed. Not a light-hearted chuckle, nor honest joy. Pure maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So that was it! And with that, you DIE!" Then the flashes came. One thousand exactly. Cuts appeared all over Thomas's body, slowly releasing all the blood in his body. Only on the final cut did he die, it was designed that way. On the 999th strike it looked like I was done, then one more large flash came, straight through his neck. It's sickening looking back on it, I let Madness come a needle's width from consuming me.

I walked out of the clearing, hearing his head hit the ground behind me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I shifted in my formal wear. It was suffocating in this room. People looking at me out of the corner of their eyes, talking about the son who killed the man responsible, but it was no honor, it was fact. My mother's funeral was painful, not only because of all the feeling that it dredged up, but the clear disapproval of those around me.

"Jasper." Aaron appeared at my next to me near the back of the room, Jennifer at his side.

"Aaron, Jenn."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said it despite her obvious sadness. "Are you going to her will reading?" I nodded, motioning them to follow me. As we entered the room we sat next to my father, in the past twenty four hours after my fight he had already grown cold, focusing on his work. Erasing Thomas would take time.

"Father."

"Jasper." Those would be the last words we ever spoke to each other without a trace of contempt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm not going to mention what she said in her will, it had some personal directions attached." I dropped a bombshell, and it was evident on the faces of those who didn't know. I was a murderer, sure he was going to be killed anyway, but I did it in my own way, a horrible way.

"I- I don't know what to say..." Genevieve was looking toward the floor, her lips quivering ever so slightly. It approaching evening now, we had yet to eat, and they were tired.

"Shall we take a break? I can order some food to be brought up." A few nodded, needing time to process my story. Ordering food was as simple as tapping a few keys on my computer, it would soon appear in the dumbwaiter that was hidden behind a rather heavy bookshelf.

Then I noticed a sound from behind me, sobbing. I turned to see Carter trying his best to hide his tears, and failing. "I'm sorry..." He repeated it several times. "I never thought… I got so angry trying to protect my own secrets, and you -hic- 'd share all of these personal events, the horrible things you'd done..." He seemed almost ashamed, moving forward I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Carter… I've accepted what I've done. I know that I was wrong, and I moved on from the tragedies that came my way. I had to." I looked straight into his eyes, still damp with tears. "If you haven't it's nothing to be ashamed of, we all process and deal with things differently, at different speeds. So, don't be ashamed, don't be angry for trying to hide your past. This is a lot for anyone." He seemed genuinely sad, but slowly he came around.

"Well then, if you two would..." I stood moving back to my desk, waving to the last pair.

* * *

 **As for why Jasper seems so strong in this chapter, I want to make it clear that he is more powerful in his human form than weapon. Yes, he has more potential in the weapon form, but Elizabeth doesn't have the skill, currently. And as for the attack he made, it is similar to the one that Maka uses against the Kishin, except that it doesn't break the rules of a body part for a blade. Jasper can think of any strange looking blade and make it into reality, replacing his arm with fifty different strange things to make the dozens of cuts at a time.**

 **Well, all that's left is Genevieve and Carter, who I may take some time to work on. Might be late to upload next week (this week I was super busy, didn't have time to edit).**


	18. Genevieve and Carter

Genevieve

At six years of age, we are tested. All the witch children are, for magical ability, peaceful or not. In particular my mother and I belonged to a small group of witches that lived all over the world, those with non-destructive magic, the helpers of DWMA. My mother led the group, she was the best healer there, and even then she had minor telekinetic magic, and if she had trained she could have used Madness. But she did not. She saw the hatred and downward course of those witches, so she chose a different path.

I wanted to be just like her, a healer who helped people, lead the coven, protect them. But I couldn't. From the first time I was tested I had no affinity for magic. It was a shock for us all, the one that was expected to become leader one day had no power at all. It was devastating at the time, I locked myself in my room, or tried, but normal locks don't stop witches that can move objects, or keys for that matter.

"Genevieve, its not that big a deal." Today she respected that I locked the door, talking to me through it. To me it was a big deal, I was powerless. This mentality continued for years, I couldn't live up to the expectations of the coven, I couldn't even pick a different path. I was weak. Then it all changed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was carrying a bowl of soup to the table for my mother. That's when it happened, I was only ten years old. My hand flashed, my grip slipped, dropping the bowl and spilling hot liquid across the floor.

"AAAAAAH!" I screamed much more for the scalding soup that splashed onto my feet then the blade that replaced my hand. "What is this?!" The lack of my usual appendage hit me, but I calmed quickly, I knew what this was. A Demon Weapon.

"Genevieve?!" My mother came running form the kitchen at the sound of my scream, when she saw my hand she gasped, covering her mouth with her own. The fear she felt was easy to see, but for me this was a joyous occasion. I had power, I could fight, this was my path.

"Look mom! This is it! I can fight witches!" I was jumping for joy, the still hot soup splashing around my feet. Looking closer I was confused, why was she so afraid? I had found a way to help the world!

"Absolutely not! You will not fight Kishin or witches!" She was more fearful than anything, almost like she would be sick. "If you had magic it would be one thing, but you will not fight on the front-lines" She grabbed a towel, moving to clean the spill.

"What do you mean? I don't have magic, so I can use this instead! This is great!" She wasn't happy for me, why?

"Enough Genevieve!" Her hands slammed on the floor. "This conversation is over..." Tears were in my eyes I ran back to my room. I finally had a chance and she said I couldn't take it, I just wanted to help the Coven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good. You seem to be in control for the most part, just beware of making yourself to anxious, okay?" My teacher put a hand on my shoulder, she was a witch that worked for DWMA with weapons, teaching them control. My mother called her in to teach me about controlling my transformation, and after a month it was under control for the most part. She leaned closer whispering me "I'll be back when you're old enough, if you want to, not even your mother can stop you."

I smiled slightly at the kind older woman, she had asked me if I wanted to go to DWMA, even if my mother forbid it. I jumped at the chance, this was my way to be strong, and I would not let it pass me up. "Till then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I said no Genevieve! You will not go to DWMA, it's too dangerous!" Once again I was arguing with my mother about my decision. She could fight it all she wanted, but I was going to be picked up tomorrow, and head to Death City.

"What is such a big deal? I'm a Demon Weapon! This is my job!" Just like before we made the same points, arguing back and forth about the school.

"People will come after you Genevieve! You are a target!" She was trying to do her best to keep me there, but I had made up my mind. I was going to go, become a partners with a meister, and hunt malevolent witches.

"Why would they care about me? Because my mother is a witch? Is that enough reason for Kishin to try and kill me in particular?"

"NO!" She slammed her hands on the table, shaking the light above. "That's not- Never mind, I'm done arguing with you." She stood up, walking to the stairs. "If you find yourself back in Maine, feel free to come home."

That was the last I saw of my mother, she didn't even come out of her room the next day. As I stepped into the cab to the airport I looked toward her bedroom window, empty. She didn't want to acknowledge my decision, but someday I would show her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I thought being raised by a witch would be a little more eventful..." Jasper was looking at me, a slight flicker in his gaze.

"Yeah, nothing much, did you expect animal sacrifice?" I had learned to be humorous about growing up in a coven, some people thought it would be more traumatic, but the peaceful groups were nothing much.

"I'm personally glad." Carter raised his hand. "My turn then..." With a nod he started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Growing up as the child of a pro-meister was pretty different, but it's all I've ever known, my Dad would leave for a few days at a time to some far off city to hunt down a Kishin, never allowing me to accompany him. He said it was too dangerous. One time he did let me, when my cousin was assigned to accompany him I was also allowed, and so, the only time I left Death City was to head to Paris.

It was so exciting, I was heading to such a fantasized location, Paris, the city of love! Unfortunately it was spent mostly in a hotel room, but I got to go out a few times, to see the Eiffel tower with everyone, and eat dinner, but that was it. Still I was grateful for it, it was a chance to see the world outside of Death City.

"Carter, want to go out tonight?" My cousin, Kyle, asked me as he flopped onto his bed.

"You mean it! Like really go out and see the place?" We had already been there a week with little sign of the Kishin that they were hunting, and I was going a little stir-crazy.

"Yeah, Jared and I were going to go out so you can tag along, but don't tell your parents. Give them some time to work out some stuff." He shot me a wink at the last part. I nodded vigorously, this was an opportunity to get out and see what happened in this city. "Get ready then!" And so we were off into the night to explore.

Kyle was similar to me, red hair and brown eyes, unlike me he had a much more outgoing attitude, often being reined in by his partner. Speaking of Jared, he was an odd guy, quiet, snarky and a perfect straight-man for Kyle's antics. His black hair was of medium length, kept out of his bright blue eyes. They made a good pair and were fun to hang out with, the night was going well, until we found a horrific sight.

Passing an alley I heard a snapping sound, followed by clothes ripping. There were weak cries coming from the shadows, human cries. "Kyle, I hear something in there." I pointed, afraid.

"What does it sound like?" He leaned closer to hear, and when another rip came he froze. "Jared, transform." His weapon obeyed without a second of hesitation, flashing in white light to reveal his weapon form, a halberd. No sooner than he had his blade raised Kyle was attacked. The strange beast charged out of the alley straight for the meister-weapon pair. I already knew what it was, a Kishin, probably the one they were sent after.

Now in the light of the street lamps I could tell his one was more human than many of the examples I had seen. It still stood on two legs, was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, but the human features ended there. It turned to face me and I saw its grotesque features, its teeth and tongue were too large for its mouth, forcing it to be open at all times, the hands were covered in metal plates, claws tipping its fingers. This was no human, it was hard to think that it was at some point.

"Carter, get out of here!" Kyle jumped in front of me, halberd raised. But I couldn't move, the fear was paralyzing, I was stuck in place, not even capable of speaking. The pair had no more time to talk, the Kishin began his attack. The creature was reckless but its attacks had purpose, it was clear from the beginning that he was making them move as he desired, the reason was unclear. Until he struck.

After a particular weighty strike it looked like the Kishin was completely off balance and open to attack, and thinking that was a mistake. Kyle swung downward toward the back of the creature, at the exact point of no return, the Kishin dodged, spinning on the ball of is foot to avoid the blade. I thought it was over right there, but Kyle was better than I gave him credit.

He followed the momentum of his strike using his weapon as an anchor to flip forward and avoid the Kishin's counterattack, but it wasn't enough. Once again the monster showed considerable agility, turning on its heel to attack once more. This time Kyle had enough time to block, moving the shaft of his weapon around with the blade still on the floor. He could only match the hand to hand fighter for so long before he was out paced, and it did happen.

With yet another slash the Kishin prevailed, leaving deep cuts into Kyle's side, he winced but continued to fight as best he could. Even with how much he struggled it was clear that it was over, and with one final slash, four deep claw marks went across the young meisters chest.

"KYLE!" With a flash his weapon turned into a human, one hand still in the form of his halberd blade. He faced the beast that had wounded his meister, but it was clear he could not win against it. The Kishin made quick work of the weapon, in a single maneuver Jared had also fallen, this time the claws went through his neck, killing him in seconds.

With nothing else to stop him the Kishin turned to me, teeth gnashing. It moved slowly, deliberately, toward me. The fury in his eyes scared me to the very depths of my being, it used to be human, that was the thought that terrified me the most. People could become something like this, a complete monster driven only by Madness. Just as I thought its claws would come down, I heard a shout. It was a woman, coming out of a nearby house that had screamed at the sight of the bodies. Fortunately this scared the Kishin, it jumped toward the fallen pair, retrieving their souls then ducking into the alley.

In the next few hours my parents were contacted, the situation explained. After the initial anger and sobbing, I saw that clear resolve that came from this kind of event. Revenge. The cold fire raging in their eyes, hidden behind the passive and uncaring gaze. I didn't see them till two days later, and when they came back they were carrying a Kishin soul. They had won, but it didn't mean anything to them, it was a hollow win, it meant nothing with the casualties.

Shortly there after my parents divorced, their marriage had been in trouble for years, it wasn't that surprising after that kind of trigger. My mother decided to stop being a fighter, it wasn't something she could handle, but she wanted me to become what she couldn't. And so I continued my course to become a pro-meister. For a time my father also quit being a meister, but eventually he met Whitney, she managed to do what I couldn't bring him out of his reverie, and back to the world of the living.

Even if I teased the woman I was grateful, when she came into our lives things got better, my father came back to his job, cared about the world again. I couldn't do anything for him except try to become strong, and so I practiced my swordplay, quickly becoming a contender for strongest up and coming sword-meister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I felt like it was my fault, that I had gotten my cousin killed. I was so concerned with that, while you all had so much more to admit, well not really Elizabeth, but you get the point." I rubbed the back of my neck, as usual self-conscious.

"You did just talk about the death of your cousin, that's a pretty big deal." Aaron leaned back into his chair again, staring at the ceiling.

"Aaron, you killed people because you were asked to."

"Paid to. Different."

"So much better." He shrugged me off, not like hired hits were a big deal.

"Well then, that's a wrap." Jasper pushed off his chair to stand in front of us. "That's who we are, what we've done, that is what made us who we are. Honestly I'm concerned with a few things, but, for now, that's all." For the rest of the night we chatted about various things, completely ignoring the stories we had been told. For now, we just ate and enjoyed a brief moment of peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is definitely something going on in the shadows." I turned to Aaron, ruffling my own hair. "I'm not sure what, but think about it. Watin just happened to be there when Elizabeth's vision flared up? No way in hell is another coincidence like that possible." Out whole situation was one mass of coin flips, ridiculous circumstances that should have never happened, and yet they did, so why? Fate? Chance?

"I agree that something is happening, and we have to be careful, but no good is going to come of fixating on it." Aaron rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. "Just get some sleep." He turned and descended the stairs. Even though he told me not to I continued to dwell on it, I tried to sleep for hours, and when I was positive that there was no possibility of slumber I got up and started walking.

There was plenty of space in the Estate, but I already knew where I was headed, Elizabeth's room. What I would find there wasn't of concern, it was close to the gym so I could go there to play it off, but the result was surprising. I knocked gently on the door, not expecting anyone to answer, but she did.

"What are you doing here at 9:30? I thought you would be asleep, today was pretty eventful."

"You say that but here you are answering your door." I shrugged, leaning against the door frame.

"And you're the one who can fall asleep no matter what, or so you indicated. Are you telling me that this is so confusing that even the guy who could sleep while his sister was in critical condition can't catch a wink?" Her snark was as high as I had ever seen it, which I took as a good thing.

"Just can't get something out of my head is all. Coincidence doesn't sit well with me." I shrugged again, I couldn't make sense of Victoria's story and it bothered me, why was Watin there? "Screw it, want to walk?"

"Huh… Sure, I can't sleep either." She stepped out of her room and followed me, not asking where we were going. So I decided to show her something special.

Just a little away from the paved path there is a little dirt trail that seemingly goes off into the woods, if you follow it to the very end you would find my mother's favorite place on the Estate, the rose garden. She had cultivated them in many colors, white, pink, and the ever elusive blue to name a few. I came here occasionally to view them and it was one of the things that I wanted to show Elizabeth.

"Do you know anything about the meanings of roses?" I knelt down to inspect a particularly vibrant flower, considering plucking it.

"No, not really. I'm not versed in the language of flowers." She crouched next to me, smelling the bushes.

"Here." I moved over to the yellow. "Joy." I plucked one handing it to her. "Let's make a bouquet, shall we?" My smile was playful, this was something to enjoy. Elizabeth smiled back, following me through the garden. "Pink, light ones are grace, dark are more about gratitude." We grabbed a dark flower, continuing moving between the bushes, thorns catching on our pajamas.

"What about white?" She gently traced the petals of the flower, barely touching it. Rather fitting for the meaning.

"Purity." Another flower added to her hands. "Red, obviously love." She hesitated to pick a flower, looking through all of the different options. Finally she picked one of medium color, in full bloom.

"What about those blue ones?" She pointed over to one of the treasured bushes, the ones with a bright blue hue that captivated the eye.

"Mystery, for those who you want to figure out." She moved to the bush, once more being particularly careful with the one she picked. Finally she plucked one, coming back over to me.

"Here." Elizabeth held out the flower, offering it to me. "I think its fitting." Here smile was infectious, spreading to my own face.

"Well then, for you." I moved over to another dark color, a deep purple. "Enchantment." I held the flower out, noticing the her blush even in the low light of light lanterns.

After a few tense seconds she said. "Do the Nimo maintain these?" She turned away, looking out over the garden.

"Actually, they were my mother's before she passed. My father makes sure that they are still taken care of, but he doesn't change anything." I often would find my mother here, pruning her precious flowers. "Its where I learned about them, she loved to hide her messages in the roses she sent."

"She sounds like a fun person." Elizabeth looked at the flowers again. "I think this is all I want."

"Are you sure? We have a lot here."

"I'm sure, this is our bouquet. Joy, gratitude, purity, love, mystery, enchantment." She sniffed the flowers, contentment on her face. "Seems fitting."

I had no snarky reply, instead I just said, "Yeah, it does."

* * *

 **Genevieve and Carter's are a little more simple than the others, I definitely think their weaker characters than the others, or at least not as complicated and wordy. Regardless, the somewhat forced explanation of characters is over, and now, back to the training of the squad!**

 **Also, I'm gonna start uploading on Mondays because I keep forgetting on Friday's... Sorry about that.**


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth

Day four of our stay at the Nimo residence, today was a personal day for whatever we wanted, and unlike when we went to meet Genevieve's mother we had nothing to do. Or that would have been the case if I had my way. Instead Jasper had us working in the gym again that morning with the promise of a free afternoon.

"But Grandpa said we didn't have to!" I pleaded weakly as Victoria led me by my hand.

"Yes, and the partners say otherwise, and personally I want us to be as strong as possible, so lets go." She cast a look toward me, smirking at my displeasure. "It'll be fun, besides you can ask Jasper to do something for you, think of it as leverage." Her smile turned devilish as we entered the gym.

"You would be the one to think that." Aaron was running on a treadmill near the door and apparently had heard our conversation. "Now come on, you're with me." He pointed to his meister before moving toward the sparring mats. I looked for my own partner and eventually saw him by the punching bags. When I got close he stopped and took a drink, acknowledging me with a look to his side.

"Morning, want to tell me why you want us here while Grandpa said we were free?"

"Simply put we aren't strong enough yet, being amongst the strongest first year groups doesn't mean that much." He sat on the bench, motioning me to do the same.

"How about best up and comers in the Nimo?" My remark was snide, we beat the top class of Nimo, that had to mean something.

"That is something, but, Emily is better than most of the actual meisters of the Nimo. The only reason we won that match was Victoria and Aaron's Soul Resonance. I'm not sure that we could have beaten her, and I think it would take a squad of three Emily's to make a major difference against Watin." Those were rather bleak revelations. Emily clearly outclassed any of us in best circumstances, but was Watin that powerful?

"That does include his armies though, against him alone, three Emily's would stand a good chance at winning." Jasper scrunched his brow, thinking. "We need to be stronger to beat him, so we must train. Let's get to it." He stood and walked toward the sparring mats, our training beginning for the day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"CLEANLINESS!" Victoria flopped onto my bed, wet hair splaying around her.

"If your not going to use a towel dry your hair." As she said it Genevieve kicked the hair dryer to max. "And must you shout?"

"But I'm clean!" She raised her hands, apparently showering was worth excitement. "It's great!"

"I'll give you that, being sweaty is rather unpleasant. But still, grab a dryer, it's obvious if you just let it hang and dry." Genevieve tossed another cord rapped machine our way, I plugged it in and started drying my hair.

"Long hair is so annoying, I should chop it off." Victoria played with the ends of her hair, contemplating its demise.

"Look at Genevieve's, it goes down past her butt. Really how do you manage it?" She fanned her black locks, bending forward to continue drying it.

"Its pretty thin, not a huge deal, yours is thicker and pretty long as well." I shrugged despite her being unable to see it, then continued to ruffle my hair as it dried.

Eventually we had finished and gotten properly dressed in more clothes given to us by the Nimo, now clean and dressed we got ready to head out to lunch, we were stopped by a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth, are the others here? Let's get going!" It was Jasper's voice. Opening the door we stepped out, addressing the male members of the squad.

"Where are we headed?" Victoria asked.

"Once again, I have no idea, wherever we get dropped off at. But nevertheless, we are leaving." Jasper headed toward the main entrance, shrugging on a satchel.

"Rather sudden, again. So you just want to get dropped off in some random area and find something to do? What if we end up in some small town with nothing in it?" Genevieve asked, brow raised.

"Maybe that will happen, but I'm sure we can find something. Where's your sense of adventure?" Jasper spun on his heels, smiling, apparently jumping into complete unknown was as fun as showering. Those of us with misgivings gave a slight sigh, but nothing horrible was likely to happen, so may as well try to have fun.

And so we climbed into another work van, idly chatting until the driver opened a slat, repeating the same speech as the last time. When we climbed out we were on a city block, it seemed to be a main street type of place, local businesses displaying different goods in the windows. It was somewhat lively, people walking down the street with bags in hand, but no kids.

"Dude, we look like we're skipping. A bunch of teenagers out 2 hours before school lets out on a Friday? It looks like this is pretty busy street, something highschoolers would come down _after_ school." Carter looked around at the people, most giving us odd looks.

"I thought about that." Jasper dug into his bag, pulling a few chains out. Necklaces, with the death symbol on the end. "Wear these, our clothes don't have them so this was the best I could find." Even people outside of Death City knew about the crest, but it wasn't sold anywhere but there, it was meant to show where a person was from. Mostly meisters and weapons wore them, somewhat of an unofficial badge. With our new identification we set out down the street, the glances were now directed to the objects around our necks.

"How about we get some food?" Aaron pointed toward a sign that red, 'Maple's pub'.

"That is a bar, we are clearly minors, I don't think it will go we-" Genevieve started but was interrupted.

"Sounds good. They'll let us in." Carter looked confident as he moved forward toward the bar. Those of us not raised in the world of Death City were confused, but Jasper seemed to agree. When we walked into the place it had just opened up for all of those day-drinkers, the waitress gave us a distressed look, quickly coming over to us.

"What are you doing? Your kids you should be in school not a pub!" She seemed to be scolding us, until Carter held up his necklace. Suddenly she seemed almost sad for us. "Oh my goodness, are you from DWMA? We heard about the attack, scary thing. I'm sorry for your loss..." She trailed off, news had reached the outside world, we probably missed a press conference.

"We didn't really lose anyone, but yes it was a tragedy, for now we are training here with some family. Decided to get out for an afternoon." Jasper gave the woman a smile, reassuring her that we were fine. "But we would like to get some lunch, mind if we get a table?"

"Of course, this way." Once seated we browsed the menu, and once we decided on what we wanted the waitress took the order straight to the kitchen. Being here in the middle of the day really made things quick.

"Do you think she let us in because of the attack, or would the necklace been enough?" Victoria had her devilish smile, scheming all the ways she could use the new found power no doubt.

"The necklace would have sufficed, DWMA goes to great lengths to keep up the reputation of their meisters, most don't even drink." Carter took a sip of his soda. "But don't abuse it, like I said, reputation means everything when it comes to the symbol, if we caused trouble here they may not let the next group come in." Victoria didn't seem impeded by his words.

"Meisters are yah?" A man came up to our table, a slight tinge of drunkenness on his cheeks. "You here to deal with our problem? Hmm?" He leaned forward slightly, stroking his graying beard.

"Get back you! They don't have to divulge such information to you." The waitress came back, the mozzarella sticks we ordered in hand. "I'm sorry about that, but it has become somewhat of a hot topic in town recently."

"What has? We haven't heard anything about it." Carter looked concerned, this couldn't have been anything good.

"That's not the reason for you being here? I thought the training was just a cover story." The waitress seemed fearful. "Recently their appears to be a Kishin in the area, attacking hunters and fishermen. The bodies have… made it evident it wasn't an animal..."

"Dear Death..." Carter put his hands into his hands. "We'll look into it, its what we do." The waitress nodded, going back to the bar with the older man. "This isn't going to be good." He looked like he was going to be sick. Genevieve calmed him down by sending a spark, color quickly returning to his face.

"You may not know, but many Kishin are animalistic in how the act, often times the attacks _are_ confused to be animal attacks. If they know it isn't… that means this one probably acts sadistic in nature, but keep in mind that even murderers don't necessarily become Kishin." Jasper looked around, leaning closer. "This is going to be mess, I can't imagine what those bodies look like..."

"Well, for now lets just eat, we'll have the waitress point us in the direction of its activity afterward. We'll do our best to search for it, and if we don't find it, we call in a 24 hour Nimo watch." Aaron was the calmest about the situation, but even his usual cold demeanor was shaken.

"This is how far reaching the attack has been, even if we have a lower amount of pros these days we usually have at least a pair out in a few days." Carter was tapping his foot against the wood, his anxious attitude showing.

"Eat quick, we have work." Jasper said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes Ma'am, we'll be careful. Thank you, we're setting off now." Jasper flipped his phone closed, ending the call. "Mrs. Evans has given us the go ahead, she said she'll remove the request from the board. We're good to go." Jasper readjusted the cuff of his suit, we had them brought to the town so we had proper clothes for this kind of work, and now that we were suited up we made our way to a nearby wildlife office.

"We need transport to the forest where Kishin attacks are happening, DWMA." Jasper held up his necklace. "The confirmation should be coming soon." As he said it a ding came from the man's computer. With a few keystrokes he nodded.

"Carter Denson, leader of the squad, I'll need your signature." He got it then continued. "I'll take you out there myself, I rather not put any of the younger agents at risk, lets get going." He was an older man, hair and mustache were gray, his uniform was completely tan with a green hat. He introduced himself as Jerald when we climbed into the green van that belonged to the office.

"So, give us some details. Any sightings? The more specific you get the better equipped we can be." Jasper was in the passenger seat, he opened the glove box at the agents direction.

"Inside those files are the pictures, it mostly happened ante-mortem, how, we don't know, but this is a world of souls. We normal folk can't really understand." He looked back to us. "Don't look unless you have a strong stomach. For now we limited the area in which you can hunt, but of course some people never think of it as a danger and go to their favorite spots anyway, two died like that. The death count is at five."

"Not that bad, its power will grow as it consumes souls, five is a pretty low number though. We shouldn't have that hard a time." Jasper continued looking through the pictures, stopping on one. "Damn, how is this possible?" He held one back, face down. "Aaron." I handed the picture back, not willing to take a look.

"My Death..." Aaron seemed awestruck, not good thing coming from him. "Anyone else want a look?" Victoria reached for it.

"We should look, we might find another victim, best to be prepared." I nodded, still afraid of what I might see. Genevieve nodded as well, so Victoria turned the picture face up. It was a straight on shot of a body, tied to trees. It had clearly been mutilated, the muscle ripped on its torso, but the most distressing part was that we could only see muscle. The body had been completely skinned, none of it remained on the body. It was gut wrenching, but it only got worse, that skin was at the foot of the body, not ripped apart, but in two halves, straight down the middle of the body.

Without a word she handed the picture back, trying to keep it together. "I've seen some vicious attacks, but this…" Jerald wiped his forehead as we turned onto a bumpy dirt path. "Here we are, I brought us about half a mile in, good luck out there."

"Sorry, but we need you to come with, if we got lost we'll be disoriented in its territory, certain death. You better be ready to run if we have to." Jasper opened the door, Jerald looked like he was apprehensive, but complied anyway. "Don't worry, we protect civilians above all else." He turned to us. "Everyone, transform all at once, were going to go for the route of baiting him with a large amount of Soul Waves being released at once, it should draw him near. He has no sense of reason, so he won't think about the fact that we're stronger. Elizabeth, stay with Jerald, gun mode."

"Alright, sync up." Carter stood in position, all of us forming a circle. Once more we reached out to the other pairs, but this time we were faster, more sure. In less than a minute we were synched.

 _'Now!'_ Jasper called to all of us, the other weapons in particular. With a flash of three lights we stood, weapons in hand. In the next second, we heard it. A loud carnal screech from our left, and it was close, maybe a mile at most. _'It's coming, fast!'_ We waited in a baited silence, I began to think that the trap had failed, but in that moment the Kishin crashed into the path.

Like Carter had said, it was a monster, physically, and spiritually. Looking into the 'soul' it had was terrifying, I thought Watin was scary, but now that I had a one on one experience this close to a Kishin, I could tell, they were an entirely different breed. Sure, Watin was stronger, but this was insane, completely dominated by anger and instinct, no reasoning present anywhere in its soul.

In a physical sense it wasn't anymore pleasant, the skin was dry and cracking on its face, even though it was human in shape and stance, it was physically too large and dis-proportioned. Arms and legs too long for the torso, and too thick, it resembled a gorilla in a way. The eyes, that was the worst part, with every blink the skin around them seemed to crack and crinkle, black pits that seemed to swallow you if you focused to much on them.

The creature looked to us, searching between the potential targets. _'Nail him!'_ Jasper's voice came from our link, and it spurred us to action. I fired first, hitting the thing in the shoulder. It screeched in pain before locking eyes with me, it decided on a target. Without thinking I let off another few shots while my companions ran into the fray. Even while they were charging it was clear the Kishin had no interest in them, only wanting to get to me. This served to our advantage actually, every time he would break past one of the others, which was uncommon, I would put another shot into him. His movement was more erratic than the ones we fought during the invasion, and he was stronger, it would take an accurate shot to take him down.

 _'I have a plan, Victoria, on my signal jump to the side and let him charge Elizabeth. Keep up with him, Elizabeth, you need to land one good shot. If he stops for even a second he'll be ours.'_ I mentally nodded to Carter, waiting for the signal. It was less of a word more as a feeling, but I could tell it was the signal, the urgency spoke for its self. When Victoria and Carter jumped back the Kishin didn't hesitate to run straight for me, I began to fire, but it moved in such a weird way, it was so hard to hit the damn thing!

Finally I gave up on hitting his chest and aimed for the legs, they moved more and were easier to hit. Once the beast had been toppled the two attackers of the group were on him, Carter plunged his blade into the monster, it went in but didn't go through his chest. Victoria was there though, the Kishin stumbled trying to run, but it stood no chance. With a quick slash from behind the creature fell forward, a dark mist like substance pouring from its back. Then the explosion, black matter rushed out all at once before condensing into the red sphere of a Kishin Egg.

"Good work!" Jasper flashed, returning to his human form. "So who gets this one?" He stood over the floating orb, hands on his hips.

"Carter's plan, our kill, Elizabeth enabled. So I guess we give the decision to Carter." Aaron was looking at the orb, desire in his eyes. Even Genevieve was looking intently toward the soul, a weapon thing?

"Well, how many have you guys acquired?"Carter asked the two Nimo cousins.

"Two. Students weren't given any of the ones harvested from the attack, they went to Death. It was city protection on a mass scale so it would have been impossible to portion out." Aaron explained.

"Zero, I wasn't sent out for Kishin." Jasper really looked like he wanted it, Aaron on the other hand kicked the dirt, realizing he wasn't going to get it.

"How about we do a cycle starting with Genevieve, then Jasper till they catch up with Aaron. Then we take turns claiming squad kills." Carter smiled, trying to be appeasing. Jasper nodded, but gave a 'tch in dissatisfaction. Genevieve looked toward the soul, swallowing.

"Go on, its an experience." Aaron's smile was wry, and only a few things made Aaron like that. Genevieve picked up on it as well, gingerly she grabbed up the orb, as soon as she touched it her eyes widened. Without any hesitation she bit into the orb, after the first taste her desire grew and in a few more large bites the soul was gone. She let out a small breath, satisfied.

"That was..." Genevieve stopped and looked to Aaron, sharing a smile. "Weird, but amazing."

"How did it taste?" Victoria was curious about the strange way Genevieve had acted, and so was I.

"It was so weird, it was tingly." Genevieve's eyes were still wide, basking in the after effects.

"Well, lets get back into town, I can't thank you enough for your help." Jerald came forward. With a nod we climbed back into the van to make our way back to the city, Jasper called the Driver's to come and pick up our suits, now back in street clothes we continued our 'normal' day.

Now that it was around three people didn't give us any weird looks, but we did get stopped by a police officer at one point. We thought he was going to get on us for some reason, but he wanted to thank us for our help, apparently word of our work had made its way around the police station and outdoors stores. It was safe to go into the woods and they spread the news, unfortunately it meant a lot of people came to realize who we were.

At some point we found a family fun center, the kind with games and batting cages. While everyone else swung at high speed base balls Genevieve and I sat back and watched, talking casually. Rather unfortunately a few guys came in, and they thought we were alone.

"Hey there, what are you girls doing this afternoon?" They seemed polite, which was nice. If someone had to hit on us it would be better to be civil about it. When we made it clear that we were with some friends, male friends, the conversation was more friendly than flirtatious. It seemed to be going fine, then another group walked in. A bunch of punks, pushing a smaller pair, one boy and girl. I scrunched up my face, the guys turned their heads, grimacing at the scene.

"Dammit, not again." The guy rubbed the back of his neck, looking on as the boy and girl fed tokens into a batting cage. "Those two get picked on all the time, reject types you know. These guys make them pay for their games pretty often. I would like to do something about it, but I'm a little more passive about how I deal with these situations. If Jay were here..."

"I'll handle it." Jasper walked past, apparently hearing what the unnamed boy had said. "I like direct." He choked up on the bat he was still holding, Aaron, Carter, and Victoria following close behind.

"Are you sure they're gonna be okay? They're outnumbered by three." The group looked anxious but didn't move to help.

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves." I smiled slightly despite myself, this was going to get violent, and brutal, but they would hold back. Even if just a little. Jasper knocked on the current batters cage, signaling him to come out. Once his pitches were done he stepped out, he looked like he was trying to intimidate Jasper, being an inch taller. It looked ridiculous, the taller boy was pushing his chest into Jasper's trying to move him backward, but my weapon didn't budge. The others just looked on, seeing if it would turn into a fight.

Still staring into the punks eyes he started talking. "Based on what I heard you guys are kinda dicks, have a habit of picking on these two." Jasper waved a hand in the direction of the two victims, now standing a good distance back. "How about you stop and swear on your lives you'll never touch them again? Or I can put you all on the floor, your choice." He was brimming with confidence, the punks just sniggered, clearly not being able to sense his growing sinister aura. He shrugged. He took out the first one by swinging his right leg in a wide arc, connecting with the other guys knee. He fell, but it wasn't severe. Jasper wasn't done, with a quick step backward he started spinning, drawing his bat upward.

Just before he connected with the dicks skull he stopped, left foot planted and ready to kill the brat. Once more he stood in a casual stance, this time the bat in his hands. In a show of force, he took the bat in both hands, one on each side, then brought it down on his knee, snapping it in two.

"And that is what I intend to do to your arms." He flashed a smile. That was the final straw for them. The group of boys rushed at Jasper, he ducked under and between arms, letting the others go behind only to be grabbed by the rest of our squad. The brawl was quickly resolved with out team standing in the middle, looking at a bunch of groaning highschoolers.

"What the hell..." The boy that had started talking to us looked more exasperated then surprised. "What year and school do you guys go to?" In response I held up my necklace, he made an 'oh' expression.

"Carter Denson and Genevieve Marl, first year EAT." Carter came back, stretching his arms and motioning to his partner.

"Victoria Black and Aaron Nimo, first year EAT."

"Elizabeth Ekler and Jasper Nimo, first year, uh… EAT?" Jasper looked surprised, then realized why. If we wanted to fight Watin we had to be EAT.

"Well, thanks for your help. We'll deal with those guys. Vince's the name." Vince, as I now knew, turned to the pair of victims that we had saved. "Piper, Quincy, I can't help you in such direct situations, I told you to find Jay if you need help."

"We know, but they got us on the way home, we tried to get away, but their getting bolder." Piper pleaded with Vince. "Please, we'll do better!"

"Huh, calm down, you act like I'm gonna drop you or something. Guys, get to work, dump'em in the alley, I'll call the owners kid and get our cover. For good measure, gather id, the sheriff will have some house calls." Vince pulled out a smart phone, flipping between screens, typing out messages. When he finished he turned back to us.

"Sorry about that, we try to help out." He watched his group carry out the people who brought Piper and Quincy in. "Would have been nice if you guys were from around here, I could use more enforcers. Anyway, thanks." Vince held out a scrap of paper with a phone number on it.

"In case you're ever in need of some help in town. Also, I'm gonna make some rumors about you guys being from around here. Misinformation is powerful." He flashed a devilish smile before helping the train of carriers.

"Did we just get involved with a student Mafia…?" Jasper looked confused, we all were.

"They deal seem to deal in favors...so… kinda?" Victoria leaned to watch them leave.

"How about we go back to the Estate for dinner? Today was weird." The boys nodded, the girls looked at them questioningly.

"We hunt demented humans, witches, and demons. This is more normal, sadly." You could tell that our group was split between people who had grown up in the world of souls and those who hadn't.

I shook my head, walking out of the arcade.

* * *

 **I don't particularly like this chapter, it's more for the sake of showing the team doing more stuff, as for the scene at the arcade, I was just having fun filling out my word count. I considered it playing into something bigger, but it doesn't come to much.**

 **Another week, another chapter, see you all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Jasper

"This is your final day here, and so I will show you something special." Grandpa Nimo faced us, the lights of the chamber dimmed. I had no idea why he was taking such a serious air with this, I had no idea what this was, but it was important. "Follow." He turned, walking through the stone chamber toward a door in the back. He took out his rod, inserting it into a small hexagonal hole, a Nimo lock.

"We had a basement below the basement?" Aaron was just as confused as me, sure we had the underground bomb shelter, but this was even farther down. What could be so important?

"We didn't even know there was a basement, how large is this house? Any sky gardens I should be made aware of?!" Elizabeth's question was rhetorical but I still acted like I was thinking about it.

"Good of you to be in such good spirits while the leader of a group that kidnapped you leads you to the deepest part of their base." Grandpa didn't turn to us, just kept walking down the hall. It was wide enough for us to walk side by side in, completely square and made of a dark gray stone. It was nothing I had ever seen, but my clearance was only below the Elder.

We continued down the hallway in silence, our footsteps being the only noise for seemingly minutes. Eventually we came to the end, a door with two hexagonal holes. Grandpa waved me forward, motioning me to use my key. I inserted it into the slot labeled with a small O, the key of the Omni weapon. He did the same with his own rod.

When it was activated the door opened to reveal a very small room, barely big enough for all of us, but we weren't interested in the space. What it held was far more promising, a small book, no more than twenty pages, bound in leather with two letters pressed onto it. An O and an M, Omni and Meister. This was it, the hidden book of the Omni weapon, I was sure of it. I reached out, intending to finally have the one thing that could tell me more. That which I had been denied. But Grandpa swatted my hand, picking it up himself and handing it to Elizabeth.

"This is for the eyes of your meister, no one else. Elizabeth, you must not let anyone else read that book, not even Jasper. You must be sure that you are ready. Do you understand?" Suddenly the mood was much more serious than before, if that was possible.

She nodded deftly, not being able to actually answer him. She looked at the book, almost afraid of the it. It was so important that not even I could look at it? What did it say? What would she have to be ready for? What more could there be to my curse?

"Good, let us be on our way out, I do believe we have a few guests before your leave, and you will meet them, I don't care what you want." Grandpa turned leading us out of the unknown chamber back to the main hall. When we arrived from the side door there was a long line of people kneeling, at first I thought they were some escort group, but looking closer I could see they were Nimo. The Nimo bow to very few, and this was kneeling more specifically which meant...

"Princess Sarah Lotty, we are grateful for your visit to the Nimo, let us enjoy lunch before your departure." I looked toward the front of the line, my Father was kneeling before the princess. He stood and smiled, just like usual, we played nice with the other nobles.

"Oh, please, Joseph, you've been a wonderful host. Not only to me but my knights as well." She smiled as well, the political game was already starting. The lines stood, following the girl and my father toward a dining hall.

"Let's go. This is the person you are to meet." Grandpa moved forward to follow. Victoria began to snicker, Aaron had his head in his hands.

"Damnit..." Whatever he had done Aaron was regretting it now. "Are we sitting with her?" Grandpa nodded.

"Listen to me, if she talks to you be polite. If possible avoid her interest, let Aaron and I handle this." I looked around my group, Victoria was the only one that didn't look immensely nervous, she was just laughing. "She's a princess, you act like the Queen of England is here." She actually was once. "Look, just tread lightly, literally, make it look like a glide. Be graceful, barely let her notice that you arrive at the table. Our aim is to make her like us and display our prowess. We are meisters and demon weapons, act like it." They nodded, it was the best I could hope for.

We made strode into the dining room, making our way to the head of the table. I directed the girls to go to one side of the table, the guys following me. They did surprisingly well, actually. We moved quietly, no heads turned till we moved closer near the end. We pulled out our chairs and the entire table turned to us.

"Princess Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you." I gave a slight bow in my chair, if we screwed up we would have problems. I was right next to the girl, my father and grandpa, at the other end of the table.

"Ah, yes. The Omni Weapon, I was told to recognize you by the eyes. This is your squad?" She had a slight tinge of anger in her voice. Whatever Victoria had done was yet to be forgiven.

"Yes they are. Princess, I would like to apologize for my attitude the last time we saw each other. I was not myself." She was most certainly acting like herself last time, whenever that was. Sarah just gave a slight 'Hm' before moving on to other matters.

"Jasper, I would like an introduction to your squad, I heard that you are not the leader. Is that true?"

"Yes, I am not our leader, but I do a good bit of the strategy work. The one who makes decision is him." I held a hand toward Carter. "Carter Denson, he's the son of a pro-meister. His partner is Genevieve Marl, a rapier."

"Its nice to meet you." Carter bowed slightly, he actually managed not to stutter at all in the presence of such an imposing figure, but then I noticed why. Genevieve had his hand in hers, constant Soul Resonance between them.

"A squad of two of the best Nimo there is, led by an outsider, honestly I expected you two to be apart of New Moon." The princes took a long sip of what looked to be champagne, she was a minor, but what the authorities didn't know wouldn't be punished.

"New Moon would only be hurt by Aaron and Jasper being included, that team as strong as it can be. They have a near perfect balance." Elizabeth spoke up, her eyes saw all, she was thinking of souls. "They don't fit in together."

"Are you saying that the strongest fighters don't make the strongest team?" Sarah was more interested the aggravated, leaning forward slightly.

"Not necessarily, the group must resonate." She explained.

"So, if their personalities clash they don't make a good team?" Elizabeth shook her head, continuing to explain.

"It comes down to each member of the group, for instance, in a the table set. You have a knife, fork, and spoon. Together they make it so you have a tool for each food, or task. This is an example of each member making up for the weaknesses of the others. Or the effect can be synergy, salt and ketchup alone don't do much, but on fries they go together." She had a surprisingly good explanation, even if it did involve food metaphors.

"So each squad can interact in different ways, a different route for expressing the strength they have. What would you say that your squad does?" Sarah was deep into the conversation now, actually interested in the our world.

"I would say… we operate on the basis of mixture. Together we do more than each could do alone, but we don't cover each base, we make everyone do better at what they do." Carter answered, his tone soft. "Its comfortable to fight with this group, I don't have to look behind me while I fight, there is no panic to it." His arm stressed a bit, I think he was squeezing Genevieve's hand.

"Huh, you're all full of surprises. I wish you luck if you truly mean to go after Watin. Can I ask, what is the name of your team?"

"Actually we don't have a name yet, its actually just a Nimo thing, though the popularity of names has increased in recent years." Aaron said.

"You should try to choose soon, I'll want to remember it." The princess took another sip of her champagne, raising her eyebrows at us. Finally food was brought out, after some polite conversation Sarah excused herself, leaving her card with each of us. When we had finished lunch, met a few more nobles, and in a general sense made forced interaction. Finally we were back in the hallway headed for our rooms.

"Everyone packed?" They nodded at me. "OK, let's get out of here!" I turned on my heel to head up to my room to grab some stuff.

"I don't have any luggage." Elizabeth was following me down the hall.

"How about you grab a formal dress or two? It'd be nice to have, actually..." I brought out my phone sending texts to the rest of the group.

 _'Grab the formal wear and any other clothes you want. Ask someone for bags if you need'em.'_

"Why would we have any parties to go to?" Elizabeth dragged her feet, head hung.

"Not only parties, but formal events. DWMA has them you know. Go on, gather stuff. I'll see you back at the entrance, also, we have a plane to take, grab something to do."

"I have a the book to read but I might want something else." That stopped me in my tracks. The book, she hadn't read it yet. I really wanted to know what it said, but Grandpa said not to let anyone else see it, including me. It was frustrating being so close only to know I couldn't take the final step. "Later." She turned back to her room to follow my instructions,

It was going to be really hard not to look, but Grandpa had his reasons, I needed to trust that. Focus. I must focus on the immediate, packing. With a quick breath I continued upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SOLID GROUND!" Victoria jumped on the cement, arms flapping wildly. I got a sense of deja vu watching her excitement at the lack of air below us. The plane ride had been long, but I had something to occupy me. The book of the Omni weapon. Now that I read it I could tell why Grandpa didn't want Jasper, or anyone else to know about it. If the wrong person saw it, they would have a severe mental edge on the Omni weapon, but in the right hands he would never be hurt.

My reverie was broken when Jasper waved a hand in front of my face. "Lets get going, we have to make it back to the dorms. Its evening and we have school in the morning." He walked toward our taxi, heaving his bag into the trunk. I followed suit, putting the garment bag with a few dresses on top of his things.

The ride was silent for the most part, even if it wasn't that late here, to us it was stretching into the evening. Going the opposite direction of the earth's rotation would do that to you. When we arrived Jasper grabbed his bag, opting to walk instead of pay the fare for a ride to his house. With quick good byes we went off our own ways. It was the first time in a week that the squad was separated by more than a staircase. Sure, the girls were all together, but all the guys lived in different places.

"So, what do you all plan to do with your nights?" Victoria asked as we opened the door to the dorm, only to be tackled by Kelsey.

"It's been awhile!" She lifted me from my waist, spinning me around. "What have you all been up to?" Her smile was quick to catch, the sense of missing space fading.

"Look at you, you're back to normal!" Victoria was looking at her legs, poking them slightly.

"Owowowowowowo. They still hurt, been putting them through a lot to get them built back up. More important than me getting back to a normal level, you guys look stronger." It was true, we had all put on more muscle and carried our bodies better, even Genevieve was pretty toned. "And garment bags? What did you bring back?" We went up to the room, showing her the formal wear the Nimo had given us. At the same time we explained all that had happened during our trip, recounting our pasts, talking about are sparring matches, even the raging dick head that was Jasper's father.

"So… the Nimo are even worse than they sounded? Fucking hell you guys did a lot. One week I take my eyes off you and now you're all so grown up!" She pouted for a moment before a genuine smile showed. "I'm happy for you all. Genevieve has grown closer to Carter, Victoria is back to the self that you remember. And, Elizabeth, it seems you tamed quite the leviathan of a weapon."

"Yeah. A lot has happened." I smiled as well, a quiet one. But soon my curiosity got the better of me. "So, what's happened while we were gone, make any progress of your own?" I was eager to hear from my friend again after a week of barely talking to her.

She sighed, looking to the left, smile playing on her lips. "Ummm… Jake and I did some… stuff."

"For the love of god don't tell me I should be uncomfortable on this bed." Victoria looked down with a questioning glare.

"NO!" Kelsey looked shocked, face quickly growing red. "I meant we had an actual date! We kissed at the door not went to bed!" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Victoria, I thought we agreed that when our friends hinted about boys you would stop jumping to them sleeping together." I withered, she used to do this all the time to mess with people.

"YOU DID THIS OFTEN?!" Genevieve stood abruptly, her face looked like an apple.

"Yes, for these reasons." She fanned her arms to the red faced duo. "Priceless reactions."

"That's so crude!… A-a-a-and perverted! How could you do that to a bunch of girls!" Genevieve sputtered out.

"It was even better if I was right." She just shrugged off the comment as Kelsey and Genevieve only darkened in shade.

"Enough of this. More importantly, tell us about the date." Now I had the mischievous glint in my eyes.

"We went to a restaurant, ate, came back, parted. That's it. It wasn't really different from the usual stuff, all that was really different was the label." Kelsey played with her fingers, clearly embarrassed.

"To think that you would be so coy we you finally nabbed him." I flopped onto my bed, tossing my pillow into the air. It came back down with a soft thump.

"I'm sure you guys did something with your partners while you were gone! So tell me!" Kelsey seemed to think that we also had some interest in our partners, I personally was… thinking about it.

"Genevieve and Carter are pure as hell, Elizabeth and Jasper are skirting around the issue, and I don't think Aaron and I see each other that way." Kelsey nodded slightly at Victoria's explanation before turning toward the slack-jawed Genevieve.

"You have him hook line and sinker. Nail him!" Kelsey gave her a double thumbs up while Genevieve just pouted into her pillow.

"It's n-n-not like that."

"And the party with Sarah? During the sparring matches? The pub? You two produce more sparks than Fourth of July."

"He's nervous! What else should I do!" She smacked her head into the pillow still resting against her knees.

"Leave him to deal with it himself? Calm him down in a way anyone could do? Pull him down and mark him as yours?" Victoria smirked knowing her last comment would draw out more embarrassment.

"WHAT COULD YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Now the pillow had been thrown, fully exposing the deep blush Genevieve had. Victoria pulled the pillow off her face, composure still there.

"Bite marks? Try the shoulder." She continued to make it worse.

"THAT'S INDECENT!" The teasing was brought to an anticlimactic end when my phone chirped. Unlocking it I saw a text form Jasper.

 _'I informed Mrs._ _Evans_ _of our plans to switch classes, told her to put us on the list of volunteers in the fight against Watin. We need to be at school early in the morning to_ _do paper work. Make sure your parents head to the DWMA office and sign the faxed papers.'_

Oh. I hadn't called my parents. At all. Good time as any I suppose, or really as soon as I could. "Got to go. Call parents. Confirm faxes and the like." I got up off the bed, heading toward the gardens. Exiting the building, it was cool, the evening sky a light orange. With a deep breath you could tell it was the gardens, the sweetness of the vegetables and distinct earthy smell permeated the air. It was quiet, not even a birds song.

I pressed the contact that represented my mother, within a few rings she was on the line. "Elizabeth?! Why haven't you called? Its been an entire week since that attack, we were worried sick! All we could be told was that you were alive, but nobody knew where you were!"

"Mom! Calm down, I was in Maine. I got… uh… brought there. By a friend." Informing them that I went to a highly military like environment with a boy I met a week ago was a bad idea.

"You went to Maine? Weren't the students supposed to be training? Well then again, you aren't an active meister. But still, Maine?"

"Yes, Maine. Actually, about that last part. I need you guys to go to the DWMA office in New York. I want to transfer into EAT, with my squad." I waited a few seconds, the empty air hanging in front of me.

"YOUR SQUAD?!" She yelled into my phone loud enough for me to hold it away from my ear. Now at a volume suitable to the human ear she continued. "You have a partner? Your gonna be a full-fledged meister? Are you sure?" She was right fully distressed, within second I could hear the clinking of her tea set, her stress beverage of choice.

"Yes, actually. His name is Jasper. He's… weird." That was the best light I could cast on a highly trained soldier who had little to no qualms with killing.

"HIS name? It's a man!" The stirring of her tea could be heard, the sharp clacking indicated her lack of focus.

"Yes its a man, but he's" I paused. "Harmless."

"You paused, why did you pause? Is he a player? I taught you better Elizabeth!"

"NO! Its just he was raised in this world. He's a warrior." I was quiet, thinking of all the ways in which he was the better fighter.

"Well good!" My mother declared, snapping me from my reverie. "He better protect you like his life depends on it!"

"For goodness sake Mom calm down!"

"Anyway, tell me about the rest of this squad, whats happened while I was left out of the loop." I told her most of it, she already knew about the attack on Death City, I didn't mention the first attack against me, or Genevieve's mother, or the Nimo clan, or the curse, or our stories. I did mention the Kishin hunting we did in Maine though, so I got that. For the most part I talked about the other members of the squad. Unsurprisingly she wasn't all to happy about Victoria being there, but contained herself.

"Well, that's good. I'll tell your father about it later. Oh, here he wants to talk with you." She handed off the phone.

"Hey there kiddo! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Dad, I've been doing fine down here."

"Good, good. I heard that you got a partner, and a male one? I might need to have a talk with him. He better never leave you and break your heart."

"You talk like he's more than a partner! Come on I get enough of that here! Besides, there are… circumstance that prevent that." He seemed placated.

"Keep in mind, we want whats best for you. And right now you know that best, so even if its with Victoria, even if it is charging into battle against Kishin and witches, we support you." I could hear the but coming. "But." Got it. "If we think that this will hurt you, if there is a better path, we'll make that opinion clear. If you go ahead, you do it without us. I expect that partner of yours to stick by you through it all, so keep at it. Got it kid?"

"Yeah. I got it." I looked into the sunset, thinking of what my parents had said. They were going to support me, even if I decided to go after possibly the most powerful warlock currently alive. "I'm going to go, my room mates are probably waiting for me, its about dinner time here."

"OK, talk later. I love you."

"Love you too." I hit the end call button. Pushing back from the wall, I went back to my room.

I opened the door to all types of chaos. Pillows were scattered across the room, bedding disturbed. Victoria was cowering in the corner with her faced covered, pillows laying around her. Genevieve and Kelsey were both breathing hard, a pillow in each hand.

"THAT WAS INDECENT!" Genevieve shouted. A thumping sound was heard from the wall, our neighbors.

"Uhhh… reason? Please?" Victoria went to open her mouth but was silenced by another pillow.

"It was inappropriate and that is all you need to know!" Genevieve gave a harrumph as she planted herself on the bed, arms crossed.

"I just said that she wanted Carter to be a little more dominant! That's all!" The smile I was given told me that wasn't all.

" _In bed!_ Don't forget that detail!"

"What? You seem like the stern type that gets shy pretty easily, its just an obser-" I held up my hand, my head in the other.

"How about we get some food, and your mind out of the gutter." I turned to head down to the kitchen, the others following behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Jasper

"And that's that." Mrs. Evans picked up the documents, straightening them against the desk. "I'll have these sent to New York, tomorrow morning you need to come in to sign them. I'll go ahead and get you into your classes today. Pick up your schedule then." She turned out of office, supposedly heading to a fax machine.

We heaved a collective sigh of relief, turning to my two companions I said, "Well, now that that's been taken care of, we have some time to kill. I didn't actually ever have a class in NOT."

"Yeah, my mother is heading to New York now, should only be a few hours." Genevieve nodded, standing out of her seat. "Going to go meet Carter at the library, you guys headed to the gym?"

"Unfortunately. He has me working another day, this time we got weapons." Elizabeth flopped back in her chair, sliding down the back.

"Good luck, have fun."

"I won't!" She called as Genevieve left. I grimaced, somewhat concerned.

"Do you really not like to train, to fight?" My tone was serious, prompting a look of confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She blinked at me, head turning slightly.

"Well, if you hate training and learning to use weapons, why do it? There are other that could take Watin down."

"Well..." She stopped for a moment, bunching her eyebrows together. "I want to be the one to do it. And more than that, I'm your meister, and even past that… I kinda do enjoy it." That made me laugh.

"If you enjoy it why do always complain?" My tone was lighter now, almost teasing.

"Because annoying you is fun? I don't know." She got out of her chair, heading to the gym, or so I thought. "Let's go to the park, it'll be winter soon and I want to enjoy it."

"This is Nevada, specifically the desert, those season things don't really exist."

"I'm from New York, we have winter. I'm used to it. Stop laughing!" I was slightly chuckling but stopped when she shoved me away.

"Okay, okay, lets get going. If we get there early we can probably find a partner for at least an hour or so." And so we went, traversing the streets took some time do our unfamiliarity, but in time we found it. When we walked in a group was sparring, different meisters in the green with multiple spectators.

"Hey, you guys need another pair?" I thought I was friendly enough, approaching a girl with long blonde hair, and at first the group was smiling at me, then they looked to my side. As soon as the girl we approached caught sight of Elizabeth she seemed to panic, but she recovered quickly.

"Sorry, but we don't really need anyone else, two squads training together, sorry." Elizabeth sighed quietly, looking away. This girl was lying.

"If you have to be hateful at the very least don't be so half-assed about it." My mood quickly turned to annoyance, this girl some how recognized my meister, so she excluded us, and didn't even have the courage to actually say it.

Her surprise was short lived, she turned on Elizabeth, anger showing. "You looked didn't you! They were right you are a bitch, get the fuck out of here!" She went to push my partner, but I grabbed her wrist, not bothering to hold back on my grip.

"You touch her and I'll snap you in two." I pulled her arm up slightly before tossing her onto the ground. The rest of her group had their attention focused on us now, glaring.

"What the hell man? Calm down, I'm sure we can resolve this somewhat peacefully." Another guy came forward, helping the original girl up.

"Jasper, leave it. Its unavoidable. Not a big deal." Elizabeth's tone was resigned, but I was still angry. Despite that I let her pull me back, turning back to the exit.

"You don't think its a big deal to stare at people's souls?! Shows a lot about you!" Bad fucking move.

I whirled on them, attention focused on the cheeky brat that dared to utter the words. She wasn't the first girl, this one hair shorter black hair. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her to my level. "Step in the green, weapon or not, your choice. Lets settle your attitude with fists you cheeky bitch." My challenge stood as I once again threw a girl to the ground. I stepped into the green, waiting.

The girl with the black hair looked to the first one, with the blonde hair. She nodded, a green light turned her into the form of a machete. I motioned Elizabeth forward before turning into my own weapon form, choosing the scythe.

 _'Do you think is going to solve anything?'_

 _'No, but I'll feel better, kick her ass.'_

 _'You need to curb that cursing habit, been getting worse the last few days._

 _'And you need to focus, we'll be switching weapon forms mid battle. Gun mode. Lets show them how freaky we can be.'_ I heard her internal sigh, but she went along with it.

The girl attacked first, swinging her weapon in a wide arc, it was no match for our reach. Elizabeth backed up, attacking at the end of her range. Unlike some of our slower opponents this one simply stepped back ever so slightly. Bad choice, because now we had momentum. Elizabeth continued the spin around her body, flipping me over one shoulder and attacking from the opposite side. The blade came upward, catching the girl off guard, now was the time!

"Switch!" Elizabeth shouted it for effect while my light shined to reveal her pistol. With a quick squeeze of the trigger the opponent was on the ground, coughing from the hit to her stomach. With another flash the weapons were back in human form.

"Woah! Scythe _and gun_! That's a weird mixture of weapons." One of the guys made the obvious declaration.

"Oh, it gets better." I smirked. The flashing started, an interval between each one just long enough to see the weapon I had become, and finally to top it off, a machete. In one final flash I stayed in human form. "Any and all weapons, that is what I'm capable of." I said, the venom leeching into my words. "We are the weirdest pair this world has ever known, so have a good day." Turning on my heel we left the group standing in, what I would call, awe-inspired fear.

"That is going to come back to bite us." Elizabeth had a slight smile, she didn't really care, just pointing it out.

"Yeah, probably."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So first you hate her, tell us about her, betray all of Death City, then join her squad? You are a fucking joke." The girl pushed me against the wall, glaring at me in some way that I took to be an intimidation attempt.

"Surprise surprise, mind controlling warlocks are a bitch. Now fuck off, because you are too." I pushed past, coming out of the dark hallway into the main hall. I knew that it would come, I led the charge against Elizabeth and now we were friends once again. I also led that charge that hurt a 'few' meisters and weapons. I shook my head, even if that was me, it wasn't _me_ , I had to remember that. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for that accursed weapon.

Speaking of weapons, mine came up behind me. "Should I have intervened?" Aaron ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the already messy white mop.

"I can handle a few of prissy girls. No need to help." I smiled my devilish smile before turning to him, stopping in the hallway. "Did you get it?"

"But of course, this much is easy, you gave me a full night." He held out a flash drive, I would put this to good use later. For now I had classes, those vile things. "Pulled strings, squad has suddenly been transferred into one home room, yours had the least in the grade so guess where we get dumped."

"You do good work."

"Naturally, my dearest Victoria." He bowed ever so slightly, a mocking smile on his lips.

"Cut it out. Let's go, we have class." When I walked into the room Elizabeth was digging through her bag, pulling out various books. The cover had sharpie all over it, flipping one open a bunch of the text had been inked out, unreadable.

"Frick, Vic, can I share your books, I'll tell Jasper I forgot mine. If he sees this he'll be pissed."

"I have a better plan." I grabbed Aaron's shirt, pulling him down. Whispering into his ear I said, "Top left of the room, blonde hair, lip piercing, grab her books. All of them." He nodded, moving up, to most people it just looked like he passed her on the way to talk to some guy, but I was looking. He grabbed the pile of books out of her bag on the back of her chair, acting like he always had them.

After some unknown chatter he came back, placing the books in front of Elizabeth. "Fresh text books, I'll deal with these." He grabbed her inked copies, placing them on the shelf below the table. It was like a lecture hall, several long tables where you could sit anywhere. "Do you think I could paint her as some wildly devout cultist that disagrees with modern math and science, and... hates Shakespeare, I guess."

"No! You did enough, she deserves having to pay for new text books, not a ruined social life!" Sometimes Elizabeth was too nice for her own good, and this was one of those times. But I had a flash drive to help with that, Aaron knew it too but just shrugged.

One good thing about being the one to incite these people was knowing just who was likely to be responsible, this girl in particular had mentioned a plan of this nature, I didn't think she would actually do it though.

Eventually Jasper came in, Genevieve and Carter in tow. "Imagine my surprise when we get here and are told that our home room has been spontaneously switched to better balance the classes." Carter put his book bag down, shooting me a knowing look. Now with everyone here I could see what uniforms they had chosen.

Genevieve's was simple, a sailor uniform (?) with a blue flap, red bow, and blue skirt. Elizabeth and Jasper were matching, dark blue blazers and tan pants/skirt. Carter was wearing a black jacket over his white shirt, it had a collar, and looked like it could be buttoned up all the way to the neck. He lacked a tie, and his shirt wasn't buttoned, so the light orange undershirt was visible.

Aaron simply wore a black pants, a white button up that was in fact, not buttoned, to reveal a black shirt. I just had a light blue polo and grey skirt that looked like the same material office chairs were made of. And of course, there was one consistent detail, a Death logo over our hearts.

My examinations were cut short by a shout from behind. "Homeroom, lets go." The teacher was actually rather non-descript, his slightly balding scalp poorly covered by a comb over. He looked like what I would expect out of a high school math teacher, which he was.

"Very quickly, I will go over it one more time for our new transfers and any who forgot over the week long break. I am Mr. Lee, I moved from here from New York where I taught Soul Sight training to young talent. Now I am putting my math degree to use here at DWMA." He paused, seeing if anyone had anything to say, when they didn't he continued. "We have five new transfers, as part of a rebalancing of the classes. Carter Denson, Genevieve Marl, Aaron Nimo, Jasper Nimo, and… Elizabeth Ekler?" He looked up making eye contact with our squad member.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Lee." She nodded, confirming his suspicion.

"I thought you decided not to become a meister! Good to see you once again, look here, this one is quite the talent." He nodded smiling, not catching Elizabeth trying to shrink in her chair. "Now, lets take attendance."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"I hate school." I put my tray on the table, maybe a little too angrily.

"The afternoon has more to do with fighting and the like, so truck on." Aaron sat down next to me now that we had managed to find a table with just enough seats for the squad.

"You hear what they're calling you this morning? Apparently someone did a little research on the Nimo, found out about the Omni weapon." Carter sat down, pausing to scoot in his chair. "The Cursed Pair. Care to explain who you pissed off yesterday?" Jasper sighed before telling us about the events of the park yesterday.

"Deserved it." I laid my judgment out, punctuated by the snap of me biting into an apple.

"I agree, girls a bitch." Aaron backed me up, Carter also nodded his head.

"Maybe she was being a little uppity, but couldn't you have been somewhat peaceful?" Genevieve sighed, returning to her soup. "Maybe just walk away once in awhile."

"I defend my actions as appropr-" Jasper was stopped by two chairs being brought to our table. We turned our heads, examining the new additions. They were looking at us, clearly nervous, no lunch trays.

"Can we help you?" Jasper was guarded, he expected something from them.

"Uh, well, we came to talk to Elizabeth, about your, uh, talents." One of the guys, the one with the shorter blonde hair, talked first, quickly added on by the brown haired guy.

"We have a friend, she's really shy, she wants to partner with this guy. So, we want you to check the compatibility between them, reassure her that she's a good match." Elizabeth looked taken aback, a piece of pineapple half way to her mouth.

"Uh well, without both parties agreeing I'm not really comfrota-" The brown hair raised his hand.

"That's the thing. The guys a total coward, won't try himself. If he could be sure that they would mesh, I think he would do it. We talked to him about it, we just need to get them in your field of view together."

"How did you know that I could even do it? Its a really advanced skill."

"We heard you don't have limits on it when you focus. Even shape can be seen, apparently, a talent like that hasn't been seen in a student since Maka Alburn, sorry, Mrs. Evans. We need you to do it."

"Payment?" I raised an eyebrow, they had a grim look, not realizing what I meant. "Not money, that would cost a lot, not even your allowances could cover. A favor, we do one for you, you owe us." They breathed a sigh of relief, they would be useful, no need to do the foot work myself.

"Deal." He pointed the two targets out of the lunch room. "Her and him. If you need it we can get them closer."

"Shhh." Jasper raised a hand to his lips. Elizabeth was already in the zone, looking at the little hints and bumps the two had, seeing if it would work. Those eyes still sent shivers up my spine, ever since she evaluated Aaron and I, her sight was different for me. It was something to be feared, in the hands of anyone but her.

"Done. 83.28%, well above the necessary measure." This number was way more specific than her last one, and faster, eyebrows raised at her. "What, it got better, I spent half a week training."

"Well, uh, thanks. We'll tell them. I would expect baked goods appearing at your doors. She bakes." They stood up, before they could leave I grabbed one.

"I'll be cashing in that favor early tomorrow morning, be here before six." I let him go, watching them split up, each to a different potential partner.

"Are you planning on making us into that student mafia back in Maine?!" Carter looked toward me, incredulous.

"Nah, I just needed a little help. What? Were you gonna make them pay her, or do it for free? Don't worry, just a little physical labor." He seemed reassured, but I was expecting a tongue lashing the next morning. If only they knew.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the HELL Victoria?!" Carter put his head in his hands.

"Paybacks a bitch?" I shrugged, trying to joke off my actions.

"Those pictures were indecent!" Genevieve was red in the face once more.

"She had that coming, leading around three guys? I mean come on." Reasoning wasn't going to work. Elizabeth just sat there in silence, looking at me, she had gotten used to my antics in the past years, but this blew them out of the water.

"How did you even get all that?" Jasper was still chuckling, thinking of the shocked faces and screaming teenagers that desperately tried to collect the pages.

"Aaron, gathered it. I just put their dirty little secrets on some paper and distributed. Well, the two we helped yesterday put them in the lockers but." I had Aaron gather pictures and secrets on those I knew to be sowing seeds of hatred toward our squad, and this was my message back, it would only get worse if they tried something now.

"That was amazing, how many secret bullies did you just out?" Jasper seemed to have agreed with what I did, but I knew he would. To him, Elizabeth meant… a lot.

"Victoria Jacalenn Black." I winced at the use of my full name, I was in trouble. "The only reason I'm not mad is because this won't ruin all of them, and if it does, they deserved it, but please, don't do this again."

"Dear god, fanfiction about Edward Cullin and Jacob, how did you even link that to him?" Jasper was leafing through the packet, turning in on its side. "Damn, flexible." Genevieve snapped it away from him, stomping it on the ground.

"Indecent!"

"A picture of a dude in a leotard, a sparkly pink leotard. To each his own, but that guy was known for being a tough-guy boxer." He laughed a little more before giving out a final breath. "Death, I never want to be on your guys' bad side."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after Victoria had distributed her papers, I was in the bathroom when I heard a familiar voice.

"I hear you're in a squad with the Cursed Pair?" I turned, the threat was in the words, not the tone but still, I tensed. It was Tyler, the one who convinced me to attack Elizabeth.

"What of it?"

"Nothing, just came to give you something." He came forward, putting a piece of paper to my chest. Whispering he said. "I thought when you were alone would be the best time to approach you with this. Plans to mess with your squads lockers, this is my way to atone, I guess."

I nodded, somber. "Thanks. Call it even. I needed something like this, this squad will be strong, and I'm gonna need my name out there."

"Good luck kid. Sorry about our past. This is it." He walked past, leaving me with the instructions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shameful, truly." I came from behind the corner, two pairs of third years staring at me, spray paint in hand. "To think that people who are responsible for the world would act like high school thugs." I swung my weapon for emphasis.

"Oh hey, you're the pretentious brat that joined the Cursed Pair, Denson was it? I heard your father hit the drink. Ever clean up?" They snickered to themselves.

"My father is a pro-meister, show some respect. Now stand at attention, because I'll end this in a single strike." I raised my rapier to shoulder level. Their weapons transformed, and that was all the lee way I gave them before my charge began. Pulse out, back, out again, the waves growing till they were sent over the edge.

"The bright light of the Holy Rapier! Shine!" We went through the group sending them flying with the energy surrounding us, straight into the lockers. They groaned as they fell to the floor, already defeated.

"Was that all you're capable of? Not surprising, of those with such horrible attitudes. Take your responsibilities a little more seriously, or I'll be back. Our squad will not be touched." I pulled my phone from my pocket as Genevieve transformed back to human form, with a quick text the school nurse had been alerted to the hurt students.

Genevieve took the paper from her pocket, moving toward one of the group. "We knew where you would be, next time we will _really_ crush you." She slipped it into the guy's breast pocket before standing back up to follow me out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should get a nick name." Victoria was kicking her legs on the swing, watching me flip off the poles of the swing set.

"Like the Cursed Pair? You realize that they earned that through getting into a fight and some one being a particular large dick." I flipped once more, shaking the play-set yet again.

"Yeah! It would be awesome, Carter and Genevieve are even starting to get a rep, the Holy Pair, they say. He used a Soul Resonance in a fight yesterday, and they're opponents took it very literally." She jumped off the swing, landing in a crouch. "And so, we should get one too. We can all match." She stalked forward, devilish smile on.

"I think you just want to have a title like the others." I flipped once more before continuing. "But then again we can't be out done can we?" I smirked as well, plan forming in my mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, we are going to go for the Pair of Storms? For our souls? Got it, but how do we convey that in a fight again?" Victoria kicked up some dirt, hands on her head.

"Simple, we force our Soul Wavelength outward, make it obvious to the spectators. To put it into normal terms, bring up that feeling, make it obvious in your body language, and then let go of your control on your soul. You're the natural type of fighter, so it should just happen. Ready?"

"Got it, also, how did you get these guys to come and attack us." She looked around her, the ring forming steadily. They were starting to close in now, anger on their faces.

"Not important. Le-"

"Are you gonna keep talking while being surrounded?" One of them called out. Apparently talking while people you intended to fight closed in was frowned upon, but that was apart of crafting the image as well.

Instead of continuing I turned into my weapon form. Victoria tossed me up in the air ever so slightly, flipping me each time, before bursting off. She moved fast, weaving between the weapon-less meisters, slashing at every opening, they couldn't keep track of her. But soon, she could be heard, a slight chuckle there, a bold laugh over there. She mocked them through the whole brawl, grabbing them to use as shields, knocking them over then moving on. By the end they were running away, clutching various wounds while we stood in the field, slightly laughing.

"Remember this, our team is the strongest in DWMA, the Cursed Pair, the Holy Pair, and us the Pair of Storms! Spread the word, lest we send a few of your friends to the hospital for daring to stand in our way!" Victoria puncuated it with a bitter laugh, quieting down when she was sure they were gone.

"That was tiring, they didn't put up much of a fight, not sure that I really let out the wavelength either." She shrugged, heading out of the park.

"It was fine, just the ending words would have probably been enough. They probably think that we already had the name and that they didn't know yet. Also, want to sound a little more like an awkward villain?"

"Ah, good. I guess we see the results tomorrow, later." She turned toward the female dorms, expecting me to head the other way. Instead I followed her.

"Where are you going, the guys dorms are that way." She pointed behind her.

"Walking you home. I can be a gentleman occasionally." She gave a singular laugh, but said nothing else till we were at the gate.

"Thanks for walking me back, see you tomorrow." My partner smiled, a genuine smile, not one with mischevious intentions, a real one. I nodded, turned back, and went back to my room. Hiding my face the entire way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is great." Jasper was reading the school newspaper, specifically an article that had six very familiar pictures on it. "'The team that claims to be the strongest currently in DWMA, each pair has recieved nick names for the way they act and their abilities. The strange pair, Jasper Nimo and Elizabeth Ekler show abilities no one thought possible, to a terrifying degree, and are deemed the Cursed Pair.'" He stopped to laugh slightly before continuing.

"'Carter Denson and Genevieve Marl have been deemed the Holy Pair for their high morals, specifically that Carter believes all meisters and weapons are to be held toa high level of conduct, and the pairs Soul Resonance chant. Finally, Aaron Nimo, cousin of Jasper Nimo, and Victoria Black, the one that was reportedly mind-controlled by Watin, have been dubbed the Storm Pair. Apparently fighting them is like walking into a 'perfect storm' as described by one who fought them in a nearby park. Faculty refuses to comment on the squad, as they are not yet official, or its members.'" He was really struggling not to burst out laughing.

I grabbed the paper away. "Jasper this is not funny, I wanted to lay low and you guys are all putting us in the spotlight." I put my head in my hands, sighing.

He took some pity, rubbing my back he said. "Remember, you plan to have the Watin on your kill list, I think having every student in the building know who we are when we walk in a room in just the first week is an accomplishment, but I see where you're coming form." I arched my back, pushing it into his hand.

"Hey there, how's everyone this morning." Victoria placed her bag down, grabbing the now crumpled paper from me.

"Oh hey it worked! I should tell Aaron, who thought that it would only take till the next morning!" With another sigh my head fell to the table. "What do you mean we aren't official?"


	22. Chapter 22

Jasper

"We should get that whole registering thing done, how about after school today?" I proposed the idea to out group. It was lunch time now, Friday. Earlier this morning we had read the school paper, reminding us that we had yet to become an official squad.

"Sure, nothing to do." Carter said. The rest nodded as well, so everyone was available, now to more pressing matters.

"Name. We need one." Victoria's eyes lit up.

"How about-"

"No." Elizabeth cut her off.

"Whats wr-"

"No. We are not being named New York Deers. You always say it whenever we need a name for a group, and every time I say no. Why would this be different?"

"You let me have it for the math competition, and the basketball tournament."

"Not for our squad, this will stick with us for a long time, maybe our entire careers. Be serious." Victoria gave a tch, but conceded. "Carter, if you would."

"Well..." He leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs. "Usually the ace is what the team is named for, which in our case would be you and Jasper, in my opinion." He paused, allowing for objection, none came, so he continued. "So, I say you guys pick it." He slammed his chair back down and continued eating.

"I have an idea, but I rather not share just yet. Let's wait till we get the papers." I hid my smile, it would give away my mischief if I didn't.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here it is." I pushed the paper forward to Carter, he read it, shrugged and signed his name.

"Sounds good. Not sure why you chose it, but not bad." He passed it along to Genevieve, who looked confused but signed as well. Aaron didn't flinch, just signed, not even sure if he read it. Victoria was also confused, but after a few seconds signed her name. Finally, my meister. She looked at it, stopped for a full second before blush began to creep onto her face. I felt the sparks as she touched her leg to mine.

 _'You did not!'_

 _'I did, and I don't regret it. G_ _o_ _ahead, deny it, but the team might want to know why.'_ I had her cornered, if she vetoed it, the team would be curious why. Like I expected, keeping the secret won her reasoning, if it remained hidden and she got used to it, the team would never know the meaning.

"Okay fine." She signed her name, slowly and deliberately, eyes flicking up to me several times. The interaction didn't go unnoticed, but they didn't question it.

"Then its settled." I said as I signed my own name. "Team Violet Rose."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I can not believe you did that." It was now Saturday, we were hanging out at my house. Elizabeth's tone was now more of an embarrassment than irritation, contrary to the speech she gave me last night on our way home.

"I thought it was good, think about it, why are we all here. You. You made friends with Genevieve, who in turn met and partnered with Carter. You brought Victoria back, Aaron wouldn't just partner or squad-up with just anyone. You have his respect to some degree. And me. My only reason for joining this group is you." I stopped, smiling as I looked her in the eyes. "You brought us together, so, the team is named for you, even if I'm the only one that knows it." Unfortunately, I wasn't.

She turned her head, more blush coming to her face. I tapped her elbow that was resting on my counter top, grabbing her attention. "What?"

"I would suggest you don't check the schools news page on the web site, or read the paper this coming Monday." Her eyes grew to resemble saucers. She pulled out her phone, tapping a few buttons. I could tell when the page loaded up from the look of utter horror on her face. "They found out. Sorry."

At the top of the page it read 'Infamous unofficial squad of first years registered: Team Violet Rose!' reading the article you would find another recounting of our actions, a meaning of the purple rose, and what people thought it meant. Some called us arrogant, thinking that it meant that we would _enchant the students of DWMA_ , blegh, others thought we had more than partnerships going on, and all other manner of theories. Damn comment sections.

"I can't face them. I'm dead to the world." She stretched out her arms, her face now on the counter.

"It'll be fine, just don't let it bother you. It could get worse, I assure you." She looked up, brow raised. "How about if it got around that you could check compatibility? That would cause a whole nother wave of hate, people asking for checks, bickering partners coming to you to see if they should split, so on." Her eyes widened again.

"But people are already spreading that rumor..."

"Yeah, but there are four people that could confirm it. Speaking of which I found cookies at the door yesterday, he told us that she baked."

"Yeah, we did too. They were good. But enough of this, we should actually do something. I'm not dealing with it today. Where should we go? I don't want to train."

"I have some chores to do around the house. Feel free to laze about or ditch me, don't really care which." Leaving the room I headed for the laundry, a lot of it needed folded. "What are you gonna do?"

"Call Victoria and see what she's doing. We may just crash your place today." I shrugged, not that she could see me from the other room, and started folding clothes.

I was half-way through towels, my own clothes already done, when I heard a loud banging on the door, followed by it opening immediately. "I'm here!" Victoria could be heard through the house with her shouting. "I'm stealing your food!" She yelled once more.

I tossed the towel I was folding onto the dryer, she would want to do something, and this could wait. "You could, if I had any." When I walked into the kitchen three cupboards, a drawer, and the fridge were open, Victoria standing inspecting the last one. "My next chore was grocery shopping, you guys have fun. I'm going."

"Follow!" Victoria trotted up to the door, Elizabeth in tow. "We are coming with you in an attempt to find entertainment." She looked like a puppy. She must be really bored.

"Uh… Okay?" We locked the door as we left, heading down the street. There was a Death Grocer near the house, a big reason I chose the location, when we got there my two companions went off to look at random things while I actually got things done. Eventually I found them, among the candy.

"Ah! Jasper, perfect timing. Buy these for me! I'll pay you back later." Victoria placed more than a few bags of candy into my cart, directly over the healthy food I had bought.

"Do you need that many?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Just yes? With no sense of excitement?" I asked.

"Yes."

Sighing, I wheeled past. "I just need a few more things. The kind that don't lead to diabetes." Grabbing a few more vegetables, I stared at Victoria the entire time, watching her grow slightly more embarrassed at each new addition to the cart.

"Are you done shaming her?" Elizabeth asked as I continued to browse for anything else green. I nodded and made my way to the register. Now on the walk back, everyone had several bags in hand, it was only one city block, but of course they exaggerated the strain.

"What other reason would I have for letting you come with me other than bag carrying?" I asked as I put my key in the lock, but it was already unlocked. I was sure that I had locked it, no one else had a key, so how…? Putting down the bags I turned my hand into a blade. Quickly I rushed into the house, looking around the entryway. Next I moved to the kitchen and was met with a few confused looks.

"Jasper, is there a reason for you brandishing a blade around? Control yourself." Aaron was wiping down the counters in front of Carter and Genevieve, I knew that smile.

"Did you pick the lock?" I asked Aaron, more exasperated than anything.

"He let us in when we got here, Elizabeth texted us." Carter put up his hands in innocence.

"We grabbed your bags. Where do you want them?" Elizabeth and Victoria came in. "Hey you guys made it. What should we do?"

"Don't really have any plans. Checked the website this morning, seems the team has been announced. Also, learned the meaning of a purple rose. Wonder what that was about?" Carter said.

"You asked me to pick." Carter looked like he wanted to say something, after a few seconds he waved me over to him.

"Come with me." We went into the living room, our leader looked quite troubled. "Look, Jasper, I'm sorry if I'm mistaken. But I want to make sure that you know, relationships between pairs can be… dangerous. Doubly so when you're in a squad." I nodded, I thought I knew what he was getting at.

"And right now, we have a serious opponent in front of us, we can't afford distraction, coddling, or anything else." He still looked conflicted, before finally looking more serious. "What I'm saying is that you have to be mindful of your relationship. Love has no place in war."

Once more I nodded. "So you're saying that I'm giving special treatment to Elizabeth, or that I'm going to." He was the squad leader, and his opinion should be considered. Not that I agreed.

"I'm… afraid that it will come to that. Even if you didn't, a more than friends relationship could damage the squad, so unless you are 100% sure, I rather not put us at risk."

"I understand your concern, but Elizabeth is my highest priority. Your partner is yours, and I respect that." Carter blinked, considering what I said. "I won't allow any slack, I won't coddle her, but I won't say I don't care for her in a different way from the other squad members."

"Just, keep our mission and our personal lives separate, and at least until we beat Watin, put your relationship on the back-burner. Not that I'm really one to talk, I depend on Genevieve more than anyone else does on their partner, and we're close."

"But, for now, we have a war to fight." I nodded, confirming his thoughts. More than anything I think he wanted validation, and he was right. We had more important things to do. Our conversation was stopped when Aaron came into the room.

"Emergency meeting of the Watin-siege volunteers. They caught sight of him. We need to be to DWMA in ten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have found him on a small forest island in the Pacific slightly to the north. We will be launching a naval assault as soon as we procure enough ships, it looks like he's been busy." Kid pressed a button, the screen changing from a satellite image of the castle to be more focused in the forest. "Kishin, dozens of them. We've fought large groups before, in the battle against Arachne, but this is different. These are beast Kishin, not minions. It will be quite the battle."

He pressed the button again, back to the large castle. With another click lines began to appear. "We will be attacking first from the south-west, gaining the attention of the Kishin guardians. Next, my personal squad will lead the charge, our job is to handle any particularly strong enemies, other witches, special Kishin and so on. Then comes the second wave." Another line was drawn, this time from the north. "An infiltration team will go in, it will be made of three squads and head directly to the castle. We have already decided on the squads going in, they will be announced in a moment. All of you here will be taking part, unless you are given special direction assume that you will be apart of the main force."

Kid stepped away from the podium to make way for his father, Death. He looked out over the group of meisters sitting before him, mostly students, then addressed us. "As I'm sure you all know, when battles of this proportion against powerful enemies occur mass amounts of Madness are generated, it was even worse during Arachne's battle, the Kishin had been revived. And that is why you students are here, pro-meisters all over the world will be concerned with their own countries. We have two teams of pros for the infiltration team, one student group will be chosen to head into battle with Watin." He paused, the entire assembly on the edge of their seats.

"And that group will be, Team Sun Keepers." I heard some groans, some slight cheering, but it was mute to me. We weren't picked, we wouldn't fight Watin, let alone kill him. I thought we would have at least another week, more time to prove ourselves. But we had run out of time. It wouldn't be us.

"That is all for now, we move in three days. Prepare for battle." We were dismissed by Kid, the assembly standing and making its way out. Once in the hallway our group formed a small circle, looking at each other.

"I guess we don't get a shot at him." Victoria smiled, trying to uplift herself, but it was a sad smile. This would be the worst for her.

"We can still fight, help, even one more downed Kishin at the right time could save a life or remove a guard from the castle, we'll still make a difference." Carter tried to reassure us, but that doesn't really work when you yourself are downcast. "I'm going to go home and think, probably the best thing we can do right now." The group nodded, separating to go in different directions. I decided on the terrace on the east side of the school, it was somewhat secluded, most didn't come that way, favoring the large front terrace instead.

After a while I noticed that Elizabeth was following me a few feet behind. "What are you doing? Don't want to be alone?"

"Its not that, more that I want to be with you."

"Not much of a difference is it?"

"I think there is. A big one." We didn't speak till we got to the balcony, the blue sky seemed to happy for my mood and I almost turned around to leave, but her words stopped me.

"You know that book Grandpa gave me?" I turned to look at her. She was smiling in a wistful way, the wind blowing her hair. She seemed at peace when the rest of us were trying to process such a big disappointment. We were formed to take revenge on Watin for his attack, for hurting our friend. We were lucky, connecting on the level of souls made us understand each other, forgive our mistakes, lies, and pasts. But the fact still remained, our goal had been taken.

"What about the book? Why bring this up now?"

"I thought you should know. It isn't a book of secrets, its a book of descriptions, I guess. It tells about all of the Omni weapons, from the first down to the last. Their personalities, quirks, favorite forms, appearance, all of it is recorded by the same writing, it was meant for the partner of the Omni weapon." One word there caught my attention.

"What do you mean down to the last? When does it end?"

"With you."

I was awestruck. I was the last? Someone from before the curse had foretold all ten of the Omni weapons, and I was the last? What did it mean for the Nimo? Would my war go father than I imagined? Would something completely unrelated happen?

"It doesn't say why, but the Omni weapons end with the first to ever find their partner. And it says more, the way they died, all of it was written. That's why you can't see it, you can't know how you die." She looked down to the ground below, the smile never leaving her face. "I wanted you to know before we go into this battle, what that book had. Just in case I don't make it back."

"I won't let that happen." I grabbed her into a hug, holding her close. "You will come back, I promise. I'll put my own life down before I let you go."

She didn't respond, she couldn't respond. One misplaced word would change everything. Would I die here? Did she think _she_ would die here? I couldn't know. If fate really was predetermined, then we would fight along a set path, acting as it dictated, until the end. Whatever it may be.


	23. Chapter 23

Victoria

The entire squad was once again in the gym, the day after the meeting. Carter was addressing us. "Honestly, it was incredibly unlikely that we would get a chance at Watin. We've been a squad for less than a week, formerly anyway, and we're all first years. It would have been a miracle. But we still have a part to play."

"When we get close to the end, let loose. Use every trick you have, take the Kishin down quickly and efficiently. Each kill could mean another person making it back. If someone needs help, prioritize that, the current direction is that all souls are not to be claimed, this is a DWMA siege, no personal gain. Now, get to work, no class for volunteers, so the next two days are for rest, but today we work."

He turned and headed to the punching bags. His attitude had been angry since he arrived, but each punch seemed a little more frustrated than the next. I turned away, he would have to handle things himself.

"What are you planning today? Partners or what?" Genevieve asked.

"After lunch Jasper and I are headed to the range for target practice, till then Soul Sight training." Elizabeth waved off her partners calls from the treadmills, staying in the conversation. "You?"

"I don't really know, can't work with a partner that isn't here..." I gestured to the empty space next to me, usually occupied by Aaron. "I should probably go look for him." I heard another heavy smack against the bag, the wrenching of chains. Carter hadn't paced himself, already panting in exhaustion.

"He's taking it hard. He thinks its his fault, that if he were stronger… I'm not sure what I can do for him." Genevieve was letting the worrier in her show, now to get the side we needed out.

"He needs someone to tell him how it is. Whatever that may be. Figure that out, then talk to him." I turned to the entrance letting my vague words spin in her head. Carter needed a sense of self-worth and Genevieve had one sure fire way to give that to him, she just needed to figure it out.

But once again, I had my own problem to deal with, my partners vanishing act. Once more I pulled out my phone, calling for the tenth time that morning, hoping he would pick up. He didn't. With a growl of frustration I set off, to the male dorms.

When I got there I strode in, not bothering with anyone. I received quite a few of odd looks, but no one talked to me. Acting like you were supposed to be somewhere usually made people quit questioning you. One problem, I didn't know what room was his. The first guy that passed within five feet I asked.

"Aaron? Can't say I know, check the board, in the kitchen." Good enough.

The layout was similar to the female dorm which helped me find the kitchen, when I walked in a few guys were lounging around, snickering as I passed. I just rolled my eyes, not worth my time. I was going down the list of rooms, looking for my partners name when I felt some one move behind me, a little to close for comfort.

"Hey there. Whats a pretty girl like you doing here?" It was one of the guys from the group, and they were looking on, just as I was about to tell him to screw off, a cold hand reached out of seemingly nowhere. It grabbed the boy's head, slamming his face into the wall.

"Touch her and I will break your fucking neck." There was a cold, predator like edge in his voice.

"Aaron, let him go." He obliged, letting the guy slide to the floor, face clutched in pain. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be at the gym by nine." Instead of responding he grabbed my hand, pulling me through the dorm, up a set of stairs and into a room.

"Why are you here?" He pressed me against the door, his head next to mine so I couldn't see his eyes. "This is the male dorm, they're a bunch of savages. You should be more careful."

"You say that while holding me in this position." He didn't move, only pursing his lips in consideration.

"You have a point, but I don't want you to see me like this."

"Are you okay?" He stiffened.

"No… I'm not okay." His voice was shaking, vulnerable. He had never been like this, not even after our duel with Emily. "But I have to be okay, I'm always okay. So let me just hide for a little while, till I can be okay."

"That's fine." We slid down to the floor, he was till leaned in so I couldn't see his face, but I could feel him shaking under my hands as I rubbed his back. After some unknown amount of time, he fell back, looking at me.

"Thank you."

"No problem, partner." I smiled at him, which he returned before a different look entered his eyes.

"Victoria, I think that… something big is about to happen. This battle will change everything, so before we head out there. I wanted to say that I'm glad I met you, that we became partners, even if you did try to kill me in the beginning, and I left some scars on you. We got past it." He paused, looking toward the floor. "But… I think… I want more than that…"

I stared wide-eyed. Did he just say what I thought he said? Was I right? What did it mean?

"I've never been one for words, so I'm not sure exactly what to say… but… yeah." It did mean that. What do I do? I wasn't prepared for this! So I did what I do best, rely on instinct.

"I think what you mean is this..." Grabbing his shirt I pulled him forward, close to my face so our lips were almost touching. "Kiss me..." It was barely a breath. Looking into his eyes the conflict was clear, partners were always warned what a relationship could do to them, their squad, but it didn't stop most. And it wouldn't stop us.

He leaned into me, our lips meeting in waves. It was so much different from every other touch between us, a silent passion, brimming with energy. I knew that feeling. His soul, so wild, ready to let loose, but contained. How I wished to set it free, just once, and I did. I felt a sudden rush, literal sparks jumping between us.

My lungs felt like they were gonna explode, my body felt like a thousand volts went through me, but I wasn't done. As soon as we parted I pulled him back, keeping my weapon pressed against my body, eventually the need for oxygen forced me to let go, but I was back as soon as I could. The sparks told me he was enjoying it, just like his storm had been released, I was about to lose control.

For the second time in that small time frame a surge occurred in our souls. I was free, letting instinct drive my every move. I hugged him closer, never letting a second go by without our lips meeting, for seemingly ever we sat on the floor of his room. But eventually we came down off that high, our souls burned out.

"We may have... produced more sparks... than Genevieve and Carter..." Aaron's breath came in pants, as did mine.

"Maybe..." I looked at my partner, the feeling welling up again, weaker but still there. Lust. "I was a second from pushing you to the bed..." And I was, even now I wouldn't have objected.

"I personally feel like I need a nap..." He stood up pulling me with him. "But I doubt that's what you were thinking." He winked, moving over to the bed and flopping down. "I wasn't joking, feel free to join me."

I smiled wryly, but moved over and lay next to him to provoke a reaction. Unsurprisingly he gave me nothing but a blink. The first thing that hit me was the smell, a slight sweetness, like fruit. I never noticed it on Aaron, but now it was obvious, and I liked it. The next was his arm, pulling me into his chest.

"Night..." He placed another kiss on the top of my head before we drifted off, unable to stay awake any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria had just left, Elizabeth went to train with Jasper, and I was left to wonder what I was supposed to do. Carter was angry, so angry, at himself, but I simply didn't know what I could do. So I asked the person I would always ask when I felt lost, my Mother. Leaving the gym I pulled out my phone, watching Victoria walk down the street. I dialed and waited a few rings before the call connected.

"Genevieve? Is something wrong? I heard they found Watin." My mother's voice was concerned, as she should be.

"Yeah, they did. We're going to be apart of the siege team, but we weren't selected to go after Watin himself. The team is taking it kinda, no REALLY, hard. Carter is in the gym thrashing a punching bag, Aaron didn't even show up to our meeting just now and Victoria is looking for him. Elizabeth and Jasper are the only two that have got their heads on straight, and that only happened after the siege meeting."

"You need to let the other pairs work it out themselves. Your squad is important, but the pairs are what makes it… but you already know that." She paused for a second before continuing. "Are you afraid that you can't help him?"

"Yes..." My voice shook, I couldn't help it, if I didn't help him now, I would never be able to. We wouldn't make it as a pair if we couldn't help each other when disappointment occurred.

"Shhh… Calm down. You know what you need to do. You're talking about souls, Genevieve, do you remember what I always told you when it came to souls?" I nodded, lips still quivering. "Then do it: Don't think, my daughter, feel. Do. Follow your heart, wherever it may lead, because you are trying to make sense of who you, and another, truly are. So the best you can do, is show them yourself."

"I know. Thank you." I set my jaw, ended the call, and got ready to confront Carter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had come back to Carter's house, under the pretense of wanting to talk. Which I did, so it was less of a pretense, but it wasn't the whole truth either. He still seemed agitated, and confused, saying I should make sure I get enough sleep. But I insisted, and somewhat reluctantly he led me back to his home.

Now I could do it. Elizabeth and Jasper had been there all day, and I didn't want to cause a scene, but now with no one in the way I felt ready. "Carter." He turned to face me, face blank.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked. Instead of answering I moved past him, going back to the large room that I had come to on my first visit. He was following behind me, all the way to the strange pillar he had been tied to when his father attacked us. "Are you going to answer me now?" He seemed almost impatient, not something I saw from him very often.

Going to one side if the pillar I asked. "Do you remember when we first became partners, right here, in this room?" He nodded, facing me from the other side. "I told you then that I knew you wouldn't let me be hurt… I still believe that."

His confusion only grew. "Genevieve what does this have to do with any-"

"Do you blame yourself?" My voice shook despite myself, I was so afraid that I would ruin everything. But I pressed on. "Do you think its your fault that we don't get to fight Watin?" He looked taken a back, still, I continued. "We all did our best, we really did try for it. But what's the big deal? There'll be other threats, other missions. Yeah none of them will be like this but still..." I was on the

verge of tears, trying desperately not to cry.

"Genevieve… I… I know its not my fault. But, I'm still the leader of this squad, and I can't help but feel responsible… I'll get over it. Just give me another day. Okay?" He tried to smile, but it was strained, unnatural. He wouldn't get over this, not today, not tomorrow, not until Watin was dead, maybe not even then.

"Okay? Have we got that settled? Then let me walk you ho-" I couldn't stand it anymore. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran to the door. I barely made it a few steps before he was in front of me. "Genevieve? What's wrong? Why are you crying? We still have a goal, we can still do something."

"Can't you see that's not what this is about!" I yelled, frustration bubbling over. "You feel bad because we don't get a chance at Watin, but so do I, we _all_ do! And everyone else is trying to help there partner get through it, and I have no idea what to do! Elizabeth and Jasper are already over it for whatever reason, Victoria didn't hesitate to go find Aaron, and I've spent the entire day trying to think of anything to help you, and I got nothing!"

He watched me sink to my knees, covering my face as I cried. He knelt down, putting his hands on my shoulders. "For once, let me be the one to help you." Carter pulled me close to him, letting me cry on his shoulder. After I was done he pulled back, smiling at me, more genuine this time. "Better?"

I nodded deftly, to embarrassed to speak.

"Good, now how about I walk you back to the dorms?" He tried to pull me up off the floor, but I pulled back, keeping us there.

"Carter… I..." He looked at me, somewhat shocked. I wasn't hiding anything, the look in my eyes showed what I wanted. "I want to stay here tonight..."

"Genevieve… we can't. It could hurt the squad, it could hurt us. We have a war going on..." He seemed reluctant, I was going to have to be more direct.

"I don't care." I pulled us together, our lips meeting. At first he didn't move, I was afraid that I had made a mistaken, that he didn't want what I did. I pulled back, his face was grim, I back peddled, trying to get out of it. "Uh, I-I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have I- I don't know wha-"

"No, you shouldn't have." He stood, bringing me with him. I was about to run for the door again, but he pulled us together. My arms were sandwiched between our chests, pinning me against him. "But there's no going back now." He cupped my cheek and kissed me again, moving against my lips.

I was in pure bliss, he received my feelings, and returned them. I snaked my arms up around his shoulders, deepening our kiss, moaning lightly. Our souls were connecting unconsciously, I didn't even notice it was happening till I felt the resonance wash over me, enhancing the feeling between us. Eventually we were forced to pull back, looking into each others eyes.

"I'll take you home in the morning, its late." He narrowed his eyes, as mine widened. "And no, not like that. Marriage first." Carter kissed my forehead, and led me out of that strange room with the pillar.


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth

I finally caught sight of Genevieve at the front gate, with Carter. They were laughing and carrying on, and eventually I felt weird looking at them. Just as I was about to leave the window, I saw something that made me go bug-eyed. Carter had his hands on her back, pulling her into a kiss. I ran down the hall, pounding on Victoria's door.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing? I got back la-"

"Genevieve didn't come back last night, texted me at nine. Said she was fine, just saw her and Carter lip-locked at the gate." Her tiredness faded instantly, replaced by her devilish smile.

"Do you think they did 'indecent' things, as she would say? Hmm, how to mock her?"

"VIC! WE HAVE MORE PRESSING PROBLEMS!" I was freaking out, how was I supposed to face her? What if they did go that far? How was I supposed to react?

Some heads popped out their rooms at the noise, but seeing that nobody was being killed they returned to their mornings.

"Its not really that big of a deal! Calm down and congratulate her, at the very least on her relationship, maybe on having spent the night awake, who knows." She smiled harmlessly before passing me. She entered our room, Kelsey had already left on a coffee date with Jake, so it was just us.

When Genevieve came in Victoria's mischievous smile made a return. "Congrats on the active night!" She threw her arms in the air, excitedly waving them as our friend looked mortified.

"That is indecent!" Genevieve dove for the nearest pillow, tossing it at her squad mate. "And no, he slept on the couch." What do I say? Something stupid, that's what.

"I hope you have a long and happy relationship!" God dammit they weren't married!

"I hope so as well, and if you'll excuse me I would like clean clothes." She changed while Victoria made snide comments about how she already seemed more womanly. It was unanimously decided, without speaking, to drop the topic as we went to meet with the guys.

When we arrived at the Cafe we found the guys were already there, jeering at each other. Everyone was in a much better mood than the previous day, and it was noticeable in the air. We were sitting at a table tucked into a corner of the small place, talking till the waiter came and took our orders. Then Carter stood, motioning Genevieve to stand as well.

"Uh- well I-I'm not really sure what to say but, uh, well, Genevieve and I are a couple I guess." Jasper and Aaron's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, but were otherwise unaffected.

"I guess hmm?" Genevieve said from his side, lifting on eyebrow in that way she only teased Carter.

"Oh shut up." He pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply. "Is that a good enough guess."

"You win this one..." She said meekly, sitting back down.

Aaron cleared his throat, tapping his finger against the table. Victoria seemed to acknowledge it as well, putting her hands under her chin and leaning forward. "Should I tell them…?" Aaron asked. What could he be getting at?

"I'll do it." She paused, looking over us with that smirk of hers. "How to say it indeed? Oh, I know. Aaron and I shared a bed!" I almost spit out my drink, I knew better than to take long sips around her. After my coughing fit was over she continued. "WE only slept though..." She gave Carter a knowing wink.

Jasper looked completely lost, in an act of pity I touched his leg with my own and sent the information to him. After a second he nodded, still not comfortable, but no longer ignorant either. After a few minutes the waiter came back, laying our food in front of us. We ate in silence, Jasper and I trying not to look at anyone, Carter and Genevieve looked like tomatoes, and Victoria hummed lightly enjoying the chaos she'd caused. Her weapon just looked on with a wistful smile.

After a while Jasper cleared his throat, "So, the siege is in two days. Can you give us any specifics on what we'll be doing? Boat assignment, any other squads we'll be with, so on and so forth?"

Carter jumped on the opportunity to refocus the "conversation". "I don't know about any of those things, but what I can tell you is that they want to know if you have any forms that can sense things in the ground, and hopefully remove them. There is a possibility of underground Kishin and mines, magic or otherwise."

My partner looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I got a staff that should work, similar to that water one you guys have seen. The Soul Resonance should set off any mines, and at the very least drive any Kishin up."

"Good, remember, we all need to be ready for the mission. Since Jasper and Elizabeth will be used to weed out any ground units we'll be on the front lines. Make sure your well rested and in top form." It was a decent pep talk, and it would have stayed that way if Victoria wasn't in the room.

"It'd be a shame if you two were sore…" She said, implying what we knew hadn't happened.

"GOD DAMMIT VICTORIA I'M DRINKING!" Jasper sputtered out between laughs and coughs while Aaron and I just covered our faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The open sky was blue, a few fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across. It was a beautiful day, but we wouldn't get to enjoy it. One more day till the ships moved out, but today we had gotten very different news. The Nimo were on their way.

"The Nimo have offered 100 soldiers, fifty pairs, to fight Watin. They missed Arachne, but now they want a share of the front lines." We were once again sitting in Jasper's home, listening as Aaron talked. "Furthermore, the princess we met, Sarah Lotty, is allowing one of her imperial ships to be the one to take us to the battle, the Nimo have already accepted her offer."

"Who will be among those fifty? New Moon?" Carter asked.

"No, Emily refuses to bring the twins into a battle of that scale till their training is complete. The only ones we know are… Jasper's father and Grandpa Nimo. They will be a temporary team for this mission."

"Damnit!" Jasper slammed his fist on the counter, teeth set in frustration. "They're trying to coddle us! They don't want us on the battle field!"

"We don't know that, from what we've seen the Nimo are warriors, they might just be after glory." Carter tried to reason, but it was rather half-hearted. We all knew why the Nimo were here, their weapon, Jasper.

"No, if they wanted glory they would spread their teams across the entire front line and do as much as possible by themselves. They're concentrating their forces on us, on me." My partner ran hand through his hair, eyes smoldering. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to-"

"Enough." Carter had more force behind his words than usual. "We are a squad, we fight, live, and grow together. You warned us about the Nimo from the very beginning, we knew what we were getting into. So, let's just do as best we can, they can't take the front lines from us, DWMA would never allow it. You're to valuable."

Jasper sighed, but resigned himself, flopping down into a chair. "It's kinda funny, the reason the Nimo are so obsessive is the same reason that DWMA won't let them have their way." He tried to play it off as a joke, but he was still frustrated. Once again, we couldn't escape his family, and that would haunt him.

"Focus, we have one more day until we head into the largest battle DWMA has faced in years, so make your peace. Call your families, talk to your friends. We don't know what'll happen..." Carter looked down to the floor, his brow furrowing. This was a battle we might not walk away from, everyone knew it. "To that end, I have something I want to go do. Have a good day guys, see you in the morning." With that our leader was out the door, his weapon following.

Aaron let out a huff, motioning to Victoria. "I think we'll get out of here as well… see you at the boats." Now it was just me and Jasper, sitting in the kitchen, complete silence.

After a few moments, he spoke. "Elizabeth, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" His voice was to quiet. Almost like he was afraid. With that thought, my eyes focused toward his chest against my will. And they showed me something I never wanted to see in my partner, terror. "Jasper, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Its... nothing..." He looked away from me, refusing to make eye contact.

"Its not nothing, what's bothering you?"

"You know what, fuck it." Jasper pushed off from table, his chair screeching across the floor. I could still see his soul, and it was determined, to do what I didn't know. "Wait there!" He yelled while he ran up the stairs.

After a few seconds he came back, arms behind his back. "Violet Rose." Immediately a blush covered my face, if I was going to have this reaction every time he said the words….

"It means a lot to us, it was the flower I gave to represent you, the name of our team, but I want to add another meaning to it." My weapon took his hands out from behind himself, in them a small black box. "There was a reason I chose that color, my mother. She always told me that I should find a person that would give me that feeling, enchantment. That's what she wanted for everyone, my father felt the same way for her, so he gave her this."

Slowly he opened the box to reveal the contents. I gasped, hands covering my mouth. A pendant, a white stone was set into gold, with a deep violet rose painted on it. It was obscure, no definitive shape, the empty space being used as another line. "She gave it to me in her will… and I want you to have it."

Jasper held it out to me, slowly, his soul shaking. He was so nervous, barely able to keep his breathing stable, it was actually quite heart-warming to see the Omni weapon himself like this, but I understood. If I knew anything about Jasper's mother, she meant a lot to him, and her advice would mean so much to him.

"Jasper." I stood, within an arms length of him. Gathering up my hair, I turned around. "Can you put it on?" He let out a small breath, relief flooding through him.

"Uh, yeah sure." He picked up the heirloom, the clinking of the chain coming from behind me. The box was set on the counter, he took a step closer. His fingertips brushed along my neck for a brief second, ice cold. After fumbling with the clasp, I heard a snap, as soon as he finished his hands retreated. Turning back around, I saw something Jasper had never done.

His face was red, a deep blush across his features. For a second he didn't react, just stared forward. My own blush continued to intensify till he broke our stare, favoring the floor instead.

"Jasper?" My own voice seemed, quiet, weak.

"Elizabeth, if we get through this, make it back from the siege..."

"Don't talk like that." I took another step forward, right in front of him. "I'll do everything I can, Death can't stop me." I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heart hammering away.

"I think we both know this, something more is happening in the shadows. Every single thing has gone our way, sure people got hurt, but we've recovered. This team is too good. Everything came together too well. What if this isn't the end? Whether fate or coincidence, I don't know, but it scares me."

"Yeah I know…." He was right, nothing made sense, it all went too well. "But, all we can do is fight, show Watin that we won't be beaten. We will win this, as a squad, as Violet Rose."

"I hope so..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we headed?" Genevieve asked me as we walked down the street in seemingly a random direction.

"To see some family." I didn't say anything else, continuing down the road, we were making our way to the outskirts now, the constant buildings giving way to more greenery. It was serene, out of the way, and for a good reason. "Death City graveyard..." Moving forward I saw the understanding in Genevieve's eyes.

I followed the path I knew all to well, straight to two tombstones, side by side. _"Kyle Denson"_ and _"Jared Haller"._ They said. My cousin and his partner.

"Been awhile since I was last here..." Sitting down on the grass, I looked to the two stones, trying to draw some sense of comfort from them. "I have a partner now, her name is Genevieve, my squad is really powerful. I finally did it, I'm a meister, and one day I'll do what you did, become a pro." I paused for a second, looking up at the afternoon sky.

"We're heading into battle against a Warlock tomorrow, he has an entire army. People will die. Just like you two did, at the hands of a monster, and I always say this, but I'll do it again. I'm sorry." Genevieve placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, continuing on I said. "If I had been stronger, done anything to help, not even been on the trip, you guys may have made it back, so I'll do my best to make sure that as many as possible make it home to their families, like I couldn't for you..."

After a few more seconds of silence, I stood, brushing off my pants. Without a word we left, heading back to the city proper, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you going to do?" Aaron asked as we walked.

"Nothing much, I called my parents last night, only to receive another speech about how I'm stupid for becoming a meister. My father's seen to many people ruined by this work, he doesn't want me to be apart of it."

"I can see why, you said he was a physical therapist? A lot of the Nimo doctors have a hard time, we're characterized by our ability, watching someone struggle to regain that is… stressful." He looked toward the ground, a strained look on his features. "The Nimo are stubborn bastards, so they usually make it through, but not all of them."

I pondered it for a second. There wasn't much to say, people's lives were ruined in our work, in more ways than one. Meisters dealt with a lot, fighting things that eat the souls of humans wasn't exactly standard by any means, and in the recent years it only got worse. People in general continued to decline, getting worse and worse, all the while DWMA got less and less recruits. It was a bleak line of thought.

"Anyway, what should we do? One more night until the fight of our lives, hopefully." I asked Aaron. The air was quite awkward, hopefully a change in subject would help.

"I didn't have any plans, so how about we walk around Death City? See what we fight for." He smiled at me, blush rising to my cheeks. It was so rare for him to be anything but sarcastic with that mouth, but I could get used to the more… genuine side. "Oh, my dearest Victoria, is that a blush I see?" He laughed lightly, dodging my half-hearted punches.

"Shut up!" I was more embarrassed than anything, a broad smile on my face. After a few seconds, I held out my hand. "Let's go." Aaron looked to me, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Let's." And with that we ran off down the streets of Death City, enjoying everything we could.

* * *

 **So close to the end, only one more chapter!**


	25. Finale

Elizabeth

The day of the siege, hundreds of meisters and weapons were on the docks. Many of use staring at the overcast sky as we waited, silently. The only ones that spoke were the coordinators, shouting out for teams or individuals to come to a certain boat, but Violet Rose paid them no mind. Instead we stood together against the railing of our assigned ship, HMS Kent.

"So this is it..." Carter looked around us, or more specifically the Nimo who moved around the deck of the ship. "A few more hours to prepare ourselves."

"And prepare you should." I knew that voice, and it brought a smile to my face. "How are all of you doing!" Grandpa Nimo threw his hands in the air, grabbing me as I went for a hug.

"How have you been for the past few days, not been long since I've seen you…" The older man's gaze focused for just a second, one each of us, a noticeably longer time on me. "You all have achieved leaps in bounds in terms of your souls progression, excellent. And Elizabeth… I see you have been given my daughter-in-laws necklace. I'm glad." He gave us another smile, continuing on the conversation.

"But, I should remember why I'm here." Grandpa leaned in closer to us, talking in a whisper. "I want you all to take a separate boat when we get close to the island, get as far as you can from this hunk of steel. The siege won't begin until Jasper's resonance goes off, I assured the leaders they would know when it happened." He had a mischievous smile, like it was a harmless child's prank, not breaking the order of command. "I always believed the Nimo didn't need the Omni weapon, and if we did we weren't any good. So do this old man a favor, and prove it." With that he walked off, not even a hint of his tricks in his step.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You do realize that we could get in major trouble if this goes bad, right?" Carter said as we climbed into a small emergency boat, a motor that should definitely not be there inside.

"Carter, you say that, but here we are, in the boat." Jasper moved to release our "vessel". "Well, lets go." Then the switch was flipped. In seconds we had hit the ocean, speeding off to the island on the horizon. This was it, Watin's fortress. We had finally made it.

"Get ready!" Aaron called out as our hit the land. "Jasper!" In a flash my weapon was in hand, the same staff as our first resonance in hand, but this time, a deep copper color.

The mantra ran through my mind, a vague familiarity coming to me. "Cursed weapon of old, come forth in one of your infinite forms. I call on you now as your partner, your One and Only! Quake!" And a quake it was. The butt of my staff struck the groud, a large wave of dirt rolling forth, decimating everything in its path. The small beaches sand was tossed into the air, continuing on, the wave of seismic power upturned the tree line, destroying the landscape in front of us.

As our power surged outward, several explosions occured, some looke like mines, but several were the froming of a Kishin Egg's soul. When all was set in done, a blank field of dirt in front of us, downed trees all around. Our vision was filled with the view of the massive castle. Watin was there, so close, but it wasn't for us. Instead we had more immeadite opponents. Kishin Eggs, dozens of them, were pouring from the gates of the fortress, emerging from piles of dirt and all other else.

"All forces, attack!" Kid's voice was heard over the stillness of the air, then the battle cries. They were deafening in their intensity and number, and before they ended, our own soldiers poured onto the field.

"Violet Rose, sync!" The rest of our weapons transformed, our pairs falling into rythm instantly. We were in top form, and nothing was going to stop us. Jasper changed his form, my gun to start with. Then we were off, taking shots as I led my teams charge, I was astounded. Dozens of shots were being taken as we ran enemies falling to us already. The front line was getting close, teeth bared, weapons raised. 50 feet. 40. 30. 20. Then the screech. Both sides stopped, apprehension on their faces.

Then _it_ came out. Jackal. That horrid creature, I could really see what Victoria meant now, those shifting joints, long whip-like arms on its sides, only it was so huge!

"He's grown. He wasn't even an eighth of this size the last time I saw him..." The thing wouldn't be able to properly stretch out in a foot-ball field. The behemoth continued to charge forward, it looked like it would barrell straight through our meisters, but it wasn't so lucky.

One man jumped straight up into the air, looking the Kishin in the eyes."Time to shine! Trap Star!" His weapon was some sort of a chain-type, said chain expanded to from a giant star. Launching out toward Jackal, it weaved and bobbed along with the monster, wrapping all around him. "Kid!"

"Right! Soul Resonance!" It was Kid's squad! They were going to take Jackal out, with even that we would be in a much better position, he was the strongest Kishin Waton had made. In the next second a massive blast came from Kid's weapons, completely engulfing Jackal, the chain weapon having retreated at the last possible moment. That was it! Or so I thought. Even after that astounding blast, Jackal stood, battered and bleeding, but alive. My jaw dropped, not even Kid could do it.

"And now we finish it!" Another person jumped up, a scythe in hand. Mrs. Evans?! She was apart of Kid's squad?! "Soul Resonance! Demon hunter slash!" I had never seen anything like, and doubt that I ever will. A massive Halberd like blade extended into the sky, a ethereal color to it, constantly shifting. In one massive swing, Mrs. Evans brought down her weapon, cleaving Jackal in twain. With one final, ear ringing screech, he exploded. The black matter swirled around, forming a small red orb.

For a moment, we stood in a shocked silence. These were the three most powerful meisters in the world, no doubt in my mind, and we had seen them all us their Soul Resonance's in succesion. It was... fear-inspiring.

Then it began. Meisters continued to rush forward, the sound of metal striking the Kishin rang throught out the battle field, at this point we were with the main force, right into the thick of it. _'I want to be like that one day.'_ I heard Carter through our link. _'That was astounding...'_

 _'We will, we all will.'_ Genevieve said. But there was no more time for talk, a Kishin was in front of us. Just like last time, it was a hulking beast, but now we had more time to learn, to fight as a team, how to kill. In seconds we had dispatched it, moving on to the next. This continued for seemingly ever, one would come into view, I would fire, maybe it died, if it didn't another meister would finish it. Eventually things were getting so packed that we moved to the scythe to clear out multiple in a single sweep. It almost seemed to easy, like we just cleaved through the Kishin. They were so weak, why? Was Watin not feeding them any souls? Then what was the point? If even a medicore meister could kill a dozen, what problem would it be for DWMA elites?

Sadly, my questions were answered. After upwards of a half hour of fighting, a spell came from the castle. That yellow, I knew it. Watin was firing on us, for some reason. The special team should have gotten there by now, so maybe it was just a missed spell? But it wasn't.

"Oh, so it seems that you've thinned my army quite signifigantly!" My head jerked upward, for the second time the fighting stopped, both armies looking to the figure in the sky, a heap of something beside him. "By the way, I brought you back the gift!" Watin waved a hand, the unknown object coming toward the ground. Bodies. The special team had been defeated.

"Now, let's handle the problem children..." Another spell came from the warlock's hand, straight into the cloud of meisters. After a few seconds I saw three figures rise into the air, Kid's squad was held tight by some kind of binding. Even from my distance, I could see it. Watin's twisted smile, just before he flung them into the ground, all the way back to the beach, still tied up.

 _'What do we do? He just grabbed the only squad here with a good chance of defeating him...'_ I heard Jasper in my mind.

 _'No!'_ Carter shouted. From the corner of my eyes I could see him tighten his grip on Genevieve. _'We are still here, we can do this! Elizabeth, provoke him!'_

Without a second of hesitation I yelled. "Watin!" He looked down on me, an amused smile on his face. "Fight us! Fight Violet Rose!" The teams around us looked on in shocked. After a pregnant pause, he responded.

"Very well." He began his descent, like he was going down a huge set of stairs, slowly coming down to us, one step at a time. The other meisters backed away, forming a circle in the middle of the field, even the Kishin looked on in interest. "You are the only other team I have any interest in. That weapon of yours is truly something, I should know..."

"Enough talking... now you die!" I charged forward, scythe in hand. Carter and Victoria were right behind me, closing in fast. I jumped, swinging down with all the force I could, Watin simply smiled, stepping to the side and readying a punch. But I had a team. Carter was next to him, demonstrating his extreme speed. Wating was forced to back up once again to avoid our leader, only for Victoria to be there, landing a deep cut onto his arm.

"Well, well. You have all improved quite a bit, but you are no match for me." Once more he wore that overconfident smirk.

 _'Magic!'_ Victoria sounded the warning, but it wasn't enough. An arcing blast came outward, shocking all of us, for a second it was impossible to move, and our opponent knew it. Looking up I was met with a fist. My head hit the ground, for a moment I thought I was going to go unconcious, but I held on.

"Back off!" Carter charged to me, stabbing at Watin. The warlock stepped back, clearly unimpressed.

"You have no idea what that weapon could do... if only a more capable meister had been chosen. And here I thought you could do it." He brushed off his knuckles, not even concerned we were here.

 _'Jasper, switch tactics, we're going to change weapons.'_ This son of a bitch would not mock me! "Watin, lets really get this started!"

"Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter Slash!" My blade extended, forming the half-crescent of the traditional scythe technique. Charging forward, I swung. Watin was clearly surprised, not having time to dodge properly, a wide cut going across his chest. "Switch!" Jasper shined, forming back into my pistol. "Soul Resonace! Dead Man's Bullet!" The barel of my gun glowed, the image of a Death logo projected in front of it. Once more Watin was caught off guard, the thin but powerful beam carving across his back.

"Soul Resonance! The bright light of the Holy Rapier! Shine!" Carter jumped up and over me, careening downward toward Watin. The blade sunk into the warlocks shoulder, through and through. Now he was on the ground, pinned.

"Soul Resonance! Shimmering Blade!" Victoria came from behind me in a blinding burst of speed, the wounds of her resonance soon formed over Watin's body, ending with a definitive line over his throat. Still, he lived on. I walked up, bending at the knee to see the man who we had been aiming for from the start. He looked into my eyes, and he seemed... satisfied.

Immeaditly I tried to back up, something was wrong. But he was faster. His hand shot out, grabbing onto my ankle. Then it went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roses. They were all around me. The fragrance was intoxicatingly sweet, but still, I drank it in. The colors were so vibrant in comparison to the white room I was in, I spun around, looking at them all. Yellow, white, pink, red, blue, and... purple. I knew these colors, our bouquet.

"Elizabeth?" I turned to look at the source of my name. Jasper was there, looking confused. Oddly, he wasn't wearing what I rembered, instead of his Nimo combat suit, his clothes were completely white, and baggy, like pajamas. Looking down I saw that wore a similar dress, completely white.

"I'm sorry if this extremely personal to you, but I grabbed it from your memories. I needed a setting." Once more I turned, this time a man, he wore a completely white suit, his hair and skin was so pale he almost blended in. Watin.

"I figured I owed you all an explanation." He fingered a red rose before picking it, placing it into the lapel of his jacket.

"How could you have an explanation for waging war on DWMA and creating an army of Kishin?" My partner took a step forward, oddly calm for such a question.

"Elizabeth, do you remember why they wanted to make sure you stayed at the New York division? To persuade you to join DWMA. The truth is, your school has been dropping in the number of recruits and formed pairs in the past few years. Some of the students go their entire education without even one partner, so how do you solve it?" Watin continued to browse the flowers, inspecting each one individually.

Jasper's eyes widened, he figured something out. "The most basic way to rally a group, identify an enemy."

"Correct, Jasper. You always were a smart one, I gave you plenty of hints." Watin stopped for a moment to watch a petal fall from his pocketed rose. "I can see some of your memories, like the pair you met in the park, the ones who fought Carter. They met during the attack. Things like that. I'm sure realize this after you fought today, so many of my Kishin were weak, they weren't meant to train you, you did that yourselves, Jackal had my own madness put into him, but he was the only real threat. How many meisters do you think put that much more effort in, with me in mind?" Another few petals fell to Watin's feet.

"And it was worth it? People were injured, died." I asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes." He said it simply, not even skipping a beat. "DWMA must be stronger, humanity gets worse every passing day. So you must improve, you are the shining hope of your generation. Don't disappoint me."

"Now, moving on. I'm sure you've seen that book, right Elizabeth? Don't worry, its not all that special. Just something I pieced together in the past few decades. Jasper won't die like it says, so continue on."

"How do you know?"

"Elizabeth, I did so much for you two. Victoria never had a problem, _I_ made her into one. _I_ forced your Sight to that level. I come from a long line of Mages, more specifically, the ones who made the Omni Weapon. I created your entire _world_." He looked somewhat wistful, like a father watching his child leave home. "There were never any coincidences, not really."

"You did all of this?! You put us through all of it, for what?! Because you thought we were weak?" Jasper walked across the garden face to face with Watin. More petals falling.

"Yes Jasper, I did. And now, I give you the only thing I can think of as some sort of repayment." The warlock brought a small piece of metal out of his pocket, the shape of an infinity symbol. But it was clearly strange, the metal swirled with energy. Magic. "This will break your curse. No more Omni Weapons, its done. Snap it in half when you get back." He held it out to my weapon, Jasper took it, ever so gently into his hands. "My family made your curse, so I destroy it."

"Make no mistake, I did it all for DWMA. I want you to tell them that... and as my last gift, Elizabeth." He motioned me forward, without even wanting to I moved. "Here. For your weapon, one of a hundred." Watin turned his palm upward, a small purple orb appearing, his soul.

"Goodbye..." The final petals fell. Then the black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We were back in the field, the army of DWMA around us. "Elizabeth! Are you okay!" Victoria filled my view, her eyes searching my face.

"We are. What happened to the Kishin." Looking to my side, Jasper was sitting there, Watin's soul in hand.

"You've been out for fifteen minutes! What happened?" She was still freaking out, her partner pulling her back.

"Watin pulled us into his soul, had a little chat, gave us some gifts, and his reasons." Jasper's tone was thoughtful, neither of us knew what to make of our final moments with our greatest adversary.

"We finished it, the Kishin have been brought down, Kid's squad was released when you guys passed out, but the special squad... didn't make it." Carter came up to us, offering us his hands. I accepted, pulling myself up. "We did it, we brought down Watin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Three Weeks Later**

"How are you doing today, beautiful?" Jasper was leaning down to my face, which was currently resting against my desk.

"Just fine handsome." I pushed myself up, leaning toward him, a light smile on my face.

"Ugh, gag." Victoria passed by, moving to her own seat. "So lovey dovey." She scrunched her face in a playful way, teasing us.

"But for real, how did the family meeting go?" I sat back down, my partner joining me.

"Broke it in front of them all, told them what Watin said, then left. They were more than a little outraged, threw a guy who tried to grab me to the ground... so..."

"Jasper! I told you no violence! I should have gone with you..." He really was a head-ache some times, but still, he was my head-ache.

"Yeah yeah I know. But even still, as of now. Its done. No more clan, Watin is gone. So lets just enjoy it, okay. The peace." Jasper looked at me, a genuine happiness in his eyes, and I knew, he was right. We had it all, the peace, the happy ending, and all of our friends. So, just enjoy it, for however long it may last.

"I love you." He continued to look at me, staring into my eyes.

"I love you too." I leaned in, kissing him, my partner, my One and Only.

* * *

 **And so it ends, this was a fun project that took me a very long time to write, and it is somewhat a relief for it to be over. Thanks for the fun, and until next time!**


End file.
